Big Girls Dont Die
by LovelyLuupine
Summary: Origin story/kidnappers swap AU Gamora is kidnapped by Yondu and is raised by the ravagers. While Peter is turned into the most dangerous man in the galaxy by Thanos, after killing half of the population on Earth. I just wanted to write Gamora a happier childhood, I guess. slice of life/adventure fantasy nonsense. (T for swearing and gore)
1. Long, Long, Way from Home

The girl was glaring at Yondu like she was trying to set him on fire with her mind. If she needed to make him the villain, that was fine. He could be the scary pirate who ripped her away from her home. That role suited him better. Anyway, it didn't matter what the brat thought of him. Yondu could protect Gamora while she was on his ship. All the other kids would go to Ego like lambs to the slaughter, but this one, this one Ego couldn't have. Yondu knew it wouldn't make Stakar forgive him. He would be lucky if Stakar ever talked to him again. But if Stakar could just see that this wasn't Yondu fault, not really. Ego never said what he was doing to the kids, all the information Yondu got was a name and a destination.

"You speak standard, girly?" Kraglin interrupted Yondu's train of thought, bringing him back to the present. The little girl shifted her gaze to Kraglin. They had to handcuff Gamora to the bed, to keep her from trying to escape. The kid was a scrawny little thing, couldn't have been more than seven, maybe eight standard year cycles. Her maroon hair was pulled into twin buns and loosely braided. Her matching red outfit had been patched up by skilled hands, several times. "What about Xandarian?" Kraglin switched between languages with an ease that only came from years of practice. She didn't give him a response. "That's all I got. I could hold her down and stick the translator chip in, sir."

"Nah" Yondu pulls up a chair and sits down across from her. "She understands Standard fine, don't'cha girly?"

The kid looks back at Yondu. "Are you in charge?"

"I am." Yondu continued in a mocking, whining tone, "Let me guess, you wanna go home."

"My mama can't pay ransom," Gamora stated trying to keep her voice steady. "And I can read and write."

"What?" Kraglin muttered.

"Nobody wants an educated slave." Gamora clarified a look of horror flashed across over Kraglins face.

Yondu had been through this song and dance a few times now. He was better at concealing his emotions. "I ain't negotiating with a useless, brat." Gamora hand slipped out of the handcuffs, in the same instant Yondu whistled. Her hand reached out for where a blaster would have been holstered, instead, the arrow was hovering dangerously close to her eyes. Gamora tried to move back and Yondu grabbed her wrist. "Damn kid!" The arrow returned to the holster.

She struggled in his grasp, hitting him with her free hand. "Let me go!"

Yondu snarled, "Anybody else would've spaced your ass, for being this much trouble!"

Gamora slowly stopped struggling, "Spaced?"

"It's when they like, throw you out an airlock and you die." Kraglins casual tone made Yondu relax. "It's station rat slang."

The kid looked back at Yondu, "You're a rat man?"

"No! A station rat is someone who was born on a space station. But that ain't the point! The point is I should've killed you!" Yondu said clearly exasperated.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Gamora frowned, "Standard is my second language."

Kraglin picked up the cuffs, "How'd you get out of these?"

Gamora glanced down at her hands, Yondu forced her fist open, he chuckled, "You missing some keys Krags?"

Kraglins eyes widened, he tapped his pockets, "Aw shit," Yondu tossed the keys to Kraglin.

"Maybe you ain't completely useless after all." Yondu mused, she must have learned how to pickpockets on the street. "Yeah, you've got potential, girly." She could be a decent ravager someday, with the right mentor.

"No." Gamora shook her head. "No, I want to go home."

"Of course you do." Yondu rolled his eyes and stood up. They all said the same thing. "Throw her in the box, if she gives ya crap. Assign her a bed and get'er chipped. I'll get Hazira to make her some clothes."

"Aye, Cap'n" Kraglin nodded.

Yondu shoved Gamora back onto the bed. "I'm doing you a favor here girly. Consider yourself lucky, " and with that Yondu left. Gamora rubbed her sore wrist and stuck her tongue out at him.

With his back to Gamora, Kraglin shoved the cuffs haphazardly into a drawer. He loaded the translator chip into the injector and prepared the morphine. He wasn't sure how someone of her species would react to morphine, but injecting a translator chip was too painful to do without some kind of painkiller. He'd hoped he wouldn't kill her. Kraglin saw movement in his peripheral vision and locked the door to the med bay. Gamora slammed her fist against the door, making dents in the metal. Kraglin sighed, "Give this up, already. We're thousands of light years from your home planet."

"That doesn't matter, I'll steal a ship," She didn't turn to look at him.

Kraglin snorted, that idea was laughable, a pipe dream. "Even if you could, you're not a pilot."

"I'll find someone who is!" The kid picked up a chair with surprising ease and lifted it over her head. Kraglin activated the contamination procedure from his tablet. The doors were reinforced with steel. The chair came down with a crack, breaking into pieces against the door. "Let me out!" She screamed.

"Not gonna happen," The kid was starting to get on his nerves. "Even if you did grab a hostage, steal a ship, where could you possibly go that we won't find you?"

Gamora's lower lip trembled. The kid pounded on the door again. Her fist left a dark blood stain. "Shut up!"

He stepped between her and the door, trying to keep her from injuring herself further. "Do you really think you can outrun us?"

"Just shut up!" Gamora's fist slammed into Kraglin's stomach. He took a step back, that was going to leave a mark. She kept hitting him, again and again. Until she wore herself out. One hand clinging to Kraglin's shirt, she leaned against his chest. She was getting blood and snot all over his shirt, and the crying was giving him a headache. Kraglin didn't know how to deal with a crying child! He wanted to hit her so she'd shut up, but then the girl would cry more. Uncertain as to what else to do, he gently pried her hands off him. Her knuckles were cut open and bruises formed where Yondu had grabbed her. Kraglin's confronted by how vulnerable she was. Even with all that strength, she was still terribly fragile.

Gef laughed, "Ain't that precious?" he pulled back the curtains that gave the beds the illusion of privacy. The commotion must have woken him from his medically induced coma.

Kraglin resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Shut up Gef." She was a child, she was allowed to be sad. Kraglin let go Gamoras wrists, she took a few shaking breaths. She rubbed at her eyes, desperately trying to pull herself together. She smeared blood on her face.

"You got stuck babysitting again?" Gef gestured towards the kid, it wasn't really a question.

"My whole job is babysitting you a-holes," Kraglin muttered steering Gamora back towards the bed.

Gef took it lightly, maybe it was all the painkillers putting him in a good mood. "We ain't children."

"I know that she actually listens to me." Gef looked confused but Kraglin didn't feel like explaining it to him. "Feel better, kid?" The statement sounded more sarcastic than Kraglin had intended, he was genuinely concerned.

"No. I need to go," Gamora exhaled sharply, and blinked back tears. She couldn't bring herself to say the next word. "I don't belong here."

"Nobody belongs anywhere." Kraglin shrugged, "stop crying, your fine."

"I'm not crying!" Gamora whined, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Oh, that's convincing," Gef muttered.

"Remind me to teach you how to lie sometime, donut head." Kraglin chuckled.

Gamora tugged at her twin buns, self consciously. "They're not donuts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you teasing me?"

"I would never do that." Kraglin cleaned the blood off the best he could and then bandaged up Gamora's hands.

"Who's that?" She looked over her shoulder at Gef.

"That's Gef he's an engineer," and village idiot, Kraglin didn't say. "Gef this is Gamora. She's our new cabin girl."

"Can you fly a ship?" Gamora put up an innocent front.

"Don't answer that," Kraglin said dryly. He emphasized the statement, with a smack to the back of Gamoras head.

The kid yelped more out of surprise than pain, "don't hit me!" She squeaked blinking back fresh tears. Kraglin moved to inject the chip, but Gamora panicked. She scrambled out of his arms reach, watching the injector with suspicion.

"Come on, if we were going to hurt you we would have done it already." Kraglin took a deep breath. This was getting irritating. Gamora stayed where she was. "You know what this is?" He tossed her the injector.

"Translator chip, a fancy one." She turns it slowly in her hand, "How much did this cost?"

Kraglin shrugged, "Eh, two maybe, three hundred units."

"Two, two hundred units?!" Gamoras eyes went wide, she dropped the injector onto the bed. She started counting on her fingers, "I could buy eighty cakes with that, no, no wait, eighty-five cakes. That's food for two months, maybe three if we rationed," She muttered to herself. Kraglin didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't a lot of units.

"It needs to go in your neck," Kraglin explained. "Wasn't doin' nothin' bad."

"Hurts like a motherfucker, though," Gef grunted.

"Not helping," Kraglin snapped at him. "I'll do it fast. You ain't leavin' this room until you're chipped." Gamora looked at the door, but her mind was elsewhere. She sighed and moved closer to Kraglin. True to his word, Kraglin injected the chip quickly.

To say that lodging a piece of metal into your spinal cord was an unpleasant experience would be a dramatic understatement. Gamora clapped a hand over the back of her neck. There was a screaming pain in the base of her skull, that burned down her spine. It felt like she had been shot. Her nails dug into the palm of hands until they drew blood. She felt a pinch as Kraglin injected something into her neck. A moment later, the pain started to fade. Her muscles relaxed, she felt numb. Gamora focused on her breathing, she blinked her eyes back into focus. Gef laughed as Gamora lashed out at Kraglin. "Gimme some warning first!" She glared at him, but her tears and young face ruined the gesture.

"You're fine," Kraglin almost called her a baby, before he remembered she was one. He let the kid rest while he cleaned up a bit. Kraglin had considered leaving the mess but decided the earful he'd get from Bruhl wasn't worth it. Kraglin wanted to stay on Bruhl's good side if he could help it. He was the only one on the ship with any real medical training. Kraglin deactivated the contamination procedures and unlocked the door. He touched Gamora's shoulder to get her attention. "Kid lets go."

She slid off the bed, "Where are we going?"

Kraglin opened a map of the ship on his tablet and handed it to her, "Here." He pointed towards the cafeteria, "And all the way," he started to move the hologram quickly, "over here," He stopped over the living quadrant and zoomed in. "Is where you're sleeping. Remember the number, all them cabins look the same." Kraglin was using the term cabin, loosely. They had two bunks and a storage unit, there was barely enough room for two people to stand.

"I have my own room!?" Gamora nearly gasped.

Kraglin bit back a smile, "You're sharing it. Living space is tight, this used to be a transport ship."

"Do I get my own bed?" Her excitement was written all over her face.

"Yeah, kid." Kraglin nodded leading them out of the med bay and down the hall. "Memorize the map the best ya can. You're on your own tomorrow." He made Gamora walk in front of him so she couldn't try to escape. Gamora looked over the map, occasionally asking questions. She hadn't realized how massive the ship was, it could house a small town. The ship was broken into several different quadrants, the living quadrant was the smallest and the hangar (Kraglin called it the garage) was the largest. The catwalk wasn't technically a quadrant but it was bigger than all of them. It was a maze that stretched through the center of the ship. If Gamora leaned over the railing she could see all the way down to the bottom of the ship, pipes and machinery stretched as far as she could see. The armory was relatively close to her cabin, but it would be a bit of a walk to the hangar. Kraglin watched Gamora trace the route with her finger, she was plotting her next escape attempt. "You think I'm stupid or something?"

Gamora couldn't be bothered to look up at him, "If I'm never going to escape, what does it matter?"

Kraglin snatched the tablet from her hands and hit her over the head with it. "I can't ignore it when you make plans right in front of me! At least be subtle 'bout it."

"Fine!" Gamora jumped up to take the tablet back.

When they reached the mess deck, Gamora sat down at the table closest to the door. They were early for dinner so the mess was mostly empty. The crew working the graveyard shift lingered around the coffee machine. He spotted Brahl in the group and waved him down. "Hey doc, you know what a Zen-Whoberisian can eat?"

"I can make an educated guess based on their biology," Brahl stated.

"So, yes?" Kraglin clarified, and Brahl shrugged.

He glanced over at Gamora, "That the new cargo?"

"She ain't cargo. Captain had me design her a jacket." Haziras laughter was melodic. Kraglin reached for the bag of clothes but the tailor held it out of his reach. "What does our dear Captain want with a sweet lil' thing like that?"

"That's need-to-know information, Zira," Kraglin said flatly.

"So you don't know either." Brahl chuckled.

"Awe, and I thought you two were besties." Hazira mocked him.

Brahl was right, but Kraglin didn't like his tone. "If I tell Zira the whole ship would know by morning."

"Hey!" Hazira put two hands on her hip, then pursed her lips and dropped her hands to her side. " Yeah nevermind, that's fair."

Kraglin nearly dragged Brahl into the kitchen. They served food from too many different planets for Kraglin to keep track of what was safe to eat and what was mildly poisonous. Usually, he stuck to the freeze-dried imitation of real Xandarian food. Brahl wandered down one of the buffets pointing out what was safe for Gamora to eat. Kraglin found a yellow heavily processed sweet bread. He guessed they were those cakes the kid was babbling about and put a few on the plate. Artificial food was easy to make and transport, which made it dirt cheap. Kraglin couldn't remember the last time he had a real, honest to stars, steak. Most people claimed that you can't tell the difference between artificial meat and the real stuff. Most people are wrong. When Kraglin walked towards the table, Gamora held up the bag of clothes. "Hazira made these for me! I got a dress and sweaters, and pajamas, and, and!"

"I know, that's her job." Kraglin tried not to smile, it was adorable the way she got worked up over the little things. He wasn't made of stone, damn it.

"And they're brand new!" She pulled out a soft gray sweater. Hazira had hand stitched fluffy cartoon creatures into it. "They're so pretty! She made these for me." The kid hugged the bag to her chest.

Kraglin set the tray down in front of her. "Here, eat." He rehydrated juice with a splash of vodka, for Gamora. He had vodka with fruit juice.

Gamora slowly set the bag down on the seat next to her. She stared at the stack of cakes on her plate. Three days worth of food, for one meal. Gamoras hands were trembling as she picked up a fork. She thought about every meal she'd eaten alone. Every time her family had to ration food, or when her mother didn't eat so Gamora could. This was the first time someone sat at a table with her to eat, and it was them. It looked so good. She took a small bite. "This isn't fair." Her vision blurred and she pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. She wouldn't cry.

Kraglin looked confused, "Food can't taste that bad."

Gamora sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. Kraglin handed her some napkins. "No, it's good. It's really good." She took another bite. She's not going to cry.

The cafeteria was getting crowded. Yondu was making his rounds to check on the crew when he stopped at their table. "Aw hell, Krags wha'd'ya do ta her?"

"I didn't do nothing." Kraglin poked at his own meal. "Says she's crying cause the foods good."

"That's not it." Something inside her snapped. All the tears, anger and guilt came out at once. Her meltdown felt all too familiar to Yondu. "Mama tells me you have to work to eat, and I-I haven't done anything. The people I care about will go cold and hungry while I have this feast and sleep in my own bed. It's too much! And you kidnapped me! I'm never going to see mama again because of you! I should hate you but you're being so nice to me. Why are you being so nice to me? I don't understand, I just don't understand." Gamora slumped in her chair suddenly feeling exhausted. She didn't have the energy to care if her captors saw her upset.

The chair scraped against the floor as Yondu sat down next to her. He seemed to stare at nothing for a while, trying to decide what to say. What could he say? "This ain't being nice. This is the bare minimum. Even prisoners get food, shelter an' clothes."

"Is that what I am? A prisoner." Gamora muttered, her eyes were empty and distant.

"You can choose to be more." Yondu pulled the jacket out of the bag Hazira had left. "You want to pay me back? You put on the damn jacket and stop brooding." Gamora touched the soft leather, it was heavier than she thought it would be. Prisoner or criminal? Wasn't much of a choice. Gamora unfolded the jacket, red always was her color. "Atta girl."

Gamora thought of her mother and felt a pang of guilt. "I'm only going to work until I find a way out of here. I won't forgive you, I hate you."

Yondu chuckled, the girl was stubborn as hell. "I should've spaced your ass, girly! I take you in, give you a job, and you're still a brat. You owe me your life!"

"That's not how that works!" Gamora yelled back, "You don't save somebody's life by not killing them!" She sank back into her seat as Yondu walked away. A full minute later she whispered to Kraglin, "Wait, was he serious, or was he teasing me?"

Kraglin laughed into his drink, "Oh no, he's fully serious." Gamora didn't look convinced. She turned back to her plate. This wouldn't be forever. She was going to go home to her mother. No matter what it took.


	2. Danger Zone

Gamoras expression soured and she deleted the message to her mother, she couldn't find the right words to say. She lays back against the cold metal, her feet are dangling off the edge of the platform. She was looking up at the stars through the large glass hatch in the docking bay. "How could mama not worry about me?" She asks the stars, as they blink in and out of existence. Lightyears away in a swirling multicolored cloud of stardust, there's an explosion of light. The stardust shifts colors as a star is born, joining her sisters in their dance. Gamora has never seen anything like that, it was the best nightlight she's ever had.

She doesn't realize Yondu is in the room until he turns on the lights. Gamora rolled onto her side, trying to shield her eyes. "This is where you've been hidin'."

Gamora didn't know she was going to whine until she opened her mouth, "I wasn't hiding. What do you want?"

"Ya wanna try that again, girly?" Yondu kicked her side, it wasn't hard enough to cause any damage.

Gamora cried out as she recoiled away from him. The unspoken threat of being kicked again made her consider her words carefully. "Did you want something from me, Captain?" She spits his title like an insult, her words dripping with malice.

"Now, that wasn't so hard." Yondu shook his head, he let the attitude slide because they were alone. He can't tell Gamora that he was worried about her, so instead, he says, "I want you to answer your transmitter when Kraglin calls. I thought ya got lost, you're missing breakfast." Gamora muttered a soft apology, but Yondu had a feeling she wasn't listening. She was staring intensely at a blank message on her transmitter. "Did you sleep here?"

Gamora pushed her messy hair out of her eyes. "I um, I did, yes. I was really happy to have my own bed, but it was um, it was too soft."

Yondu sighed, "Don't make it a habit. Breakfast ends in twenty." Gamora closed the message and stood up. She tucked her pillow under her arm and walked around the large ships. She paused outside the door. "Go left."

"I know!" She didn't know.

~~•˖✧•✩ •✧˖•~~

There were no empty tables left by the time she arrived. Gamora would rather eat alone than share a meal with her kidnappers, but Yondu intercepted her at the exit. He turned her back towards the tables while yelling something about bugs. Most of the crew ignored her or openly disliked her, the feelings were mutual. She reluctantly set her tray down next to Kraglin. "Nothing's going to go wrong." Kraglin didn't believe what he was saying.

"Something always goes wrong." Oblo insisted, "This junker is held together by duct tape and chewing gum."

Halfnut chimed in, "The port-side sensors are shot ta shit, and our water heaters trashed."

"Navigations on the fritz again," Tullk added through a mouth full of food.

Kraglin clapped Oblo on the shoulder, "That's why we got the best mechanic this side of the galaxy to fix it."

Oblo laughs, "why does it feel like he's making fun of me?"

Kraglin sipped at his lukewarm coffee and glances down at Gamora. "Food not good enough to bring you to tears, donut head?"

"They're not donuts!" She kicked him under the table. Kraglin kicked her back, so Gamora retaliated. "Stop!"

"You stop!"

Gamora slammed her palms on the table and stood up. "You're supposed to be the adult!" The other Xandarians at the table muffled their laughter as Kraglin glared them down.

Before Kraglin could say something sarcastic and insulting, the power went out. It would have been pitch black if it weren't for the blue glow from the emergency lights. The air recyclers choked and then fell silent, as the hull creaked as its spin slowed to a stop. For a moment, Gamora felt like she was at the bottom of an ocean as everything floated upward, then it all came crashing down. The lights and the air recycler sputter back to life, in the same instance Kraglin and Oblo transmitters clicked on. "Not to alarm anyone," Huhtar was trying to sound calm, "but I think the reactor core just died."

Oblo grinned and arched his eyebrows at Kraglin, "Yeah, you're so smart. Shut up."

"I didn't say nothing, sir." Oblo stood up from the table.

"Oblo!" Yondu yelled his name from the hallway.

"I heard, I'm coming!" He slammed what was left of his coffee.

Gamora wrapped up her leftovers in a napkin, and carefully put it in her jacket pocket. "What are-That's-no!" Kraglin exhaled slowly. He looked caught between being disgusted and exasperated. "Why? Just, just why?"

"I'm saving them for later," Gamora stated this as if it were common sense.

Kraglin decided to be disgusted. "You don't need to, now you're all sticky."

Gamora frowned, "but when we run out of food,"

"We're not gonna run outta food." Kraglin cut her off, "I don't have time for your nonsense."

She followed Kraglin as he pushed his way through the crowd to Yondu and Oblo, "It's not nonsense," Gamora mumbled, if Kraglin heard her, he didn't react.

"How much time do we got Oblo?" Yondu asked.

"Life support has enough emergency battery power for a day, more if we cut down on unnecessary functions," Oblo stated.

"Kraglin drop us to half a g, and turn off anything not keeping us alive," Yondu ordered.

"Aye, sir," Kraglin focused on his tablet. Gamora felt the gravity loosen its grip on her. She underestimated how far one step would take her and crashed into Yondu. He stumbled forward grabbing onto the railing of the catwalk.

He turned his head to look at her, "What is she doing here?" Kraglin offered a half shrug in response, Oblo didn't stop walking. "What are you doing here? And why are you sticky?"

"I want to help us not die." Gamora took a cautious step away from him. "Are you going to hit me again?"

Yondus tone softened slightly, he looked away from her. "No, stay outta my way, girly."

Kraglin looked sympathetic, "You're not used to low g yet, move slow." Gamora lingered in the hallway uncertain about what to do. She heard Kraglin say in person and over her transmitter, "We're going dark." The lights shut off, and the emergency lights flickered on. She had a hard time finding her way around the ship with the lights on, she'd never find her way back in the dark. Keeping one hand on the railing she hurried to catch up with them.

"Can you divert some of the power from life support into the turbines?" Yondu asked.

Oblo bobbed his head, going down the stairs four at a time, "We can try, might not get us far."

Gamora tried to hop down the stairs the way Oblo had and nearly fell. Kraglin caught her by the collar, he slowly set her down. Yondu sighed heavily, "Can ya walk without falling, or do I need to hold your hand like you're a toddler?"

Gamoras face flushed, when Oblo snickered, "I'm fine, I can walk." Yondu raised an eyebrow at her.

She felt relieved when Kraglin changed the subject. "What about the other ships in the garage?" Oblo looked confused, so Kraglin clarified, "can we use them to power the Eclector?"

"That's," Oblo slowed down, thinking, "Not a bad idea. Horuz knows more about fighter ships than I do, but I think that can work."

Yondu opened a private channel on his transmitter, "Horuz you think we can divert power from the ships in the garage to the thrusters?"

"That's not a problem. We're gonna need a lot of cables." Horuz chuckled nervously.

Oblo breathed a sigh of relief. "Report to the garage, and get the others to help." Yondu said.

"Oh I'd love to Cap, but uhm," Horuz muttered, Oblo stopped at the door that leads to engineering. When the door didn't automatically open Kraglin punched in the code to unlock it. It still didn't open. "The doors won't open without power."

"Whoops." Kraglin ran a hand through his hair. "Captain I can,"

"Don't bother, we need to save power." Yondu shook his head and grabbed half the door. Kraglin and Oblo caught on and grabbed the other half. "One, two... three!" They yanked on the door. The metal screeched as it scraped against the floor. The sound was like fingernails on a chalkboard. The door slid open, but not far enough for anyone to squeeze through. Oblo gave up first, he let go, the door slammed shut.

"This is pointless, we can't open them on our own." Oblo huffed between labored breaths.

"Can I try?" Gamora asked, drifting towards the door.

Oblo snorted, "The hell is a lil' girl gonna do?"

Yondu shrugged, "knock yourself out, kid." Gamora steadied herself against the door, planting her feet in the ground. Kraglin remembered what she did to the med bays door and took a step back. When her fist slammed into the door it rang like a gong, a massive dent forming in the center.

Oblo shook his head, "They don't open like-" She punched it again, and the cuts on her hand reopened. The doors caved inward creating a small opening. She places her hands along the edge and pushes until the doors folded open"-that."

She leaned against the frame, breathing hard, "I did it!"

"She grew up on a planet with five times the g that we're used to." Kraglin explained," it makes for strong kids."

Yondu wasn't impressed, "Next time you break my ship girly, the replacement is coming out of your paycheck."

Gamora blinked, "I'm getting paid!?" Oblo and Kraglin stepped through the door.

Yondu sighed, "You didn't tell her?"

"Must've slipped my mind," Kraglin called over his shoulder. The further down they went the more humid it was. The underbelly of the ship was an endless dark pit of pipes and machinery. If she looked up she could see the catwalk and above that the skylight. This was the closest thing to a wide open space on the ship, the only wide open space she had been in since she was on her planet. It had been a full week since she was home with her mother. Her chest felt tight, her breath caught in her throat. She picked up the pace and grabbed onto Yondus sleeve. He gave her a curious glance but didn't push her away. Gamora told herself it was because she didn't want to get lost. Huhtar and Retch were waiting for them next to the reactor core. Even shut down, it illuminated the area in a pale white glow.

"What did you do to my baby, Huhtar?" Oblo pushed him out of the way to get to the control panel.

"Your baby?" Yondu snorted.

"I don't know!" Huhtar held up his hands defensively. "Why do you assume it's my fault? Maybe Retch did something."

"The hell I did! I actually know what I'm doing." Retch snapped irritably. "I told you she overheated."

"I know," Oblo said flatly.

"Then why are you running diagnostics again?" Retch was watching over Oblos shoulder.

"I'm double checking," Oblo said pushing Retch away from the control panel. "I don't have time to explain it to you."

"See, ya ain't better than me." Huhtar snickered.

"Oh, stars," Kraglin pinched the bridge of his nose as they dissolved into bickering and shoving each other.

"Hey!" Yondu shouted over them, his voice echoing through the hull. Gamora yanked down on Yondus sleeve when she flinches at his outburst. He placed his hand on her shoulder, reassuring the kid that he wasn't angry with her. "Kraglin, are any of these morons an expert in fusion reactors?"

"Just our head mechanic, Oblo, sir." Kraglin looked down at his tablet to cover his smirk.

"Great." Yondu snarled, "ain't there a job any half brain-dead imbecile can do?"

"Yes sir, it's basic ship maintenance!" Kraglin said it like they had won a prize on a game show. "Go on down to the garage and get to work." Retch and Huhtar hurried past them occasionally shoving each other as they went. Gamora giggled watching them retreat, it surprised Kraglin. "You liked that, huh?"

Gamora clapped a hand over her mouth and ducked behind Yondu. "No! And I don't like you either!"

Yondu looked down at Gamora his mouth twitch into a smile for a moment. Kraglin would have missed it if he didn't know to look for it. "You should go with them." Yondu nodded towards the ramp. "Keep 'em outta trouble."

"Should I take donut head along?" Kraglin asked.

"They're not donuts." It was a half-hearted protest, "I'd rather stay here."

"A'right," Kraglin nodded and hurried after the others.

Gamora held the flashlight for Oblo as he worked on the reactor core. Yondu leaned against the railing, watching them work. "Can ya patch 'er?"

"A new cooling system might be a temporary fix," Oblo muttered his attention split between Yondu and the core, "But power failures have been more frequent lately. It might be time to replace her."

"Damn," Yondu turned to look out into the darkness, he clicked his transmitter on. "Kraglin where's the nearest pit stop?"

~~•˖✧•✩•✧˖•~~

Kraglin and Horuz were standing in the hallway while the muscle pried the door open. He opened up the star charts on his tablet. "Leeto is a hundred bits out, forty if we jump."

He heard someone in the background, Oblo says, "we could try using the cooling system from the warp drive on the reactor but jumping is…" Kraglin stopped listening. The doors were forced apart until they clicked in place. The garage was lit up, which was weird because Kraglin swore he turned off all the lights. The room was hotter than usual as well. Now that Kraglin was thinking about it, the whole ship felt warm, and he knew the air conditioner was turned off. Then he saw why.

"That'll be all," Yondu was going to close the channel but the panic in Kraglins voice stopped him.

"Hey, can you see out a window right now?"

"I'm in the underbelly Krags" Yondu replied dryly, "Why?"

"No reason, really, only without the thrusters keeping us afloat, we're being pulled into a freaking star!" Kraglin pulled at his hair with one hand.

"Get moving on those ships, now! Find Tullk he never keeps his transmitter on him, I want to know how much time we have!" Yondu barked the order.

Kraglin took a deep breath, "Aye, sir." He had to watch his step as wires cover the floor. The crew was already stripping apart the fighter ships to get to their power supply. The M-ships were the first ones done. Horuz was directing everyone, and working on the more complicated ships. Kraglin found Tullk underneath the Scarab, "I'll trade ya."

He rolled out from under the ship, Kraglin waved the tablet in the air. Tullk stood up wiping his hands on his pants, he glanced outside, "That sol looks a lil' big."

"Does it? Does it, Tullk? Almost like we're falling into it?!" Kraglin shoved the tablet and transmitter into Tullks hands. He laid on his back and rolled under the ship.

"You're mean when you're panic-y," Tullk muttered.

He heard Gamoras voice over the transmitter, "He's always mean. It's his dumpster fire of a personality."

"Hey, I heard that!" Kraglin yelled.

"You were supposed to!" Gamora shouted back, Tullk snorted.

Kraglin pulled a metal panel away, revealing the machinery. He started to redirect the power supply from the Scarab, and into the cables. He liked working with his hands, it distracted him from how terrible everything else was. Kraglin almost didn't want to ask the question that was burning into his mind. "How long until we die?"

"At our current acceleration, we'll hit terminal velocity and fall into the star in roughly an hour, the g-force will crush our internal organs and pop our blood vessels," Tullk stated this in a leisurely tone that was infuriating to Kraglin. "but first we'll reach what I like to call the Danger Zone, where the heat will cook us alive."

Yondu said several obscene things that matched the way Kraglin was feeling. "Fan-freaking-tastic," He muttered as he finished working on the ship. How could Tullk be calm about this? They were all going to die.

"We're all going to die." Gamora echoed Kraglins thoughts.

"We almost die every week, mate." Tullk handed the tablet back to Kraglin. "I trust that Kraglin and the Cap can get us out of it."

"Glad someone does" Kraglin sighed trying to keep his feelings of impending doom from overwhelming him. "Horuz this one's done!" He placed his hand on the ship and immediately pulled it away. The metal was burning.

"Tullk, take whoever you want and get to the control room, be ready to fly her out," Yondu barked the order. Kraglin could tell the stress was getting to him.

"Aye aye, Captain," Tullk tossed the transmitter back to Kraglin and headed for the door.

The room was sweltering. Kraglin had to wear gloves so the metal paneling wouldn't blister his skin. He abandoned the jacket a while ago. The star loomed ever larger, a physical countdown to their deaths. Kraglin needed to keep working, keep moving. He checked their power supply for the fifth time in ten minutes. They had drained the battery from nearly all the fighter ships. It still wasn't enough. He could feel the gravity pushing down on them. "Horuz how much longer?" Kraglin yelled across the room.

Horuz was bent over the Anilius, "Hang on!"

Kraglins heart leaped into his throat, his skin felt like it was on fire. Looking out the window the star eclipsed everything. He felt the ship shift under his feet, as the thrusters kicked on. Kraglin braced himself against the wall as the ship tilted to the left. Anything not nailed down slid across the floor. They pulled away from the star but it wasn't enough to break free from orbit. They needed the last ship, "Horuz!"

"Almost," Horuz muttered, holding onto the Anilius with one hand. The Eclector couldn't hold up under the stress for much longer. The crew wasn't doing much better under the force of the acceleration. "There!" Horuz slammed the key into the engine and started her. There was another burst of acceleration as the ship pulled free of the star's gravity well. Kraglins knees gave out, he slumped against the wall. The crushing gravity was dizzying, he was on the brink of unconsciousness. The room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the star became another light in the sky. The temperature dropped from hellish to tolerable. The crew cheered, as Tullk leveled the Eclector out.

"We can't celebrate yet, we're still dead in the water." Kraglin was thinking out loud, adrenaline made his heart pound. "Tullk can ya slow her down?"

"I can't she's all out of juice." Tullk sound apologetic.

Yondus voice came over the comms, "No we ain't."

~~•˖✧•✩•✧˖•~~

The force of the acceleration needed to pull out from orbit had knocked Gamora unconscious. She lay in a heap on the floor, she would have some nasty bruises in the morning. The first time in high gravity was never easy for anyone. The reactor core whirled and flickered to life, its white light mixing with the teal glow of the cooling system. Oblo laughed and rubbed his palms together. "Come on baby, come on!" The roar of the turbines echoed. Yondu could feel the ship shifting under him, the core flickered. An alarm went off and a moment later the core died. "That's all she's got. It has to be enough." Oblo shot Yondu a worried look, "has to be."

"Tullk where we at?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a demand.

The signal was bad at the bottom of the ship, Tullks voice sounded grainy. "We're on course, Captain, coming in hot."

Yondu nodded, "Oblo how long until you can do that again?"

Oblo arched his eyebrows, then looked at the core. "Well, uh,"

"How long, Oblo?" he stated each word like it was its own sentence.

"Hour maybe two." Oblo blurted out.

"Do it." Then said into his transmitter, "Tullk slow her down as much as ya can." Yondu forced himself to relax. All they could do now was keep busy and wait, he looked down at Gamora. They had been steadily dropping to low gravity for the past few minutes, Yondu lifted her up with some effort. She looked healthier and she was stronger than before. Gamora shifted in her sleep resting her head on Yondus shoulder. He thought that she was almost cute when she wasn't talking.


	3. The Joker

Thanos spared no expense when it came to his fleet of warships. It was an audacious display of ludicrous wealth and power. They were famous throughout the galaxy for being the harbingers of death and destruction. Those who had been unlucky enough to see the war fleet in person said that the last thing you see are the massive black ships blotting out the sun before Thanos destroyed your planet. It was that reputation that convinced warlords like Ronan the Accuser, to work with Thanos. Despite the warships monstrous reputation, the inside was cozy, warm even. The interior felt like a luxurious hotel from Titans fallen empire. To Peter, it was a soft place to land but it could never be a home.

He had arrived at the conference room early and was waiting for the meeting to start. He sat in a random seat watching the local news on his transmitter. The pretty newscaster was speaking in fast Standard, Peter only caught about every other word. Someone had been broadcasting security footage to the common channels during the Rho mission. The footage was low quality, glitching occasionally. A group of civilians, several families with children, are cut down by a figure hidden in shadows. What's left of their bodies litter the floor, blood and meat are splattered on the walls. There's a white glowing ring around the pupils of the killer. She looks into the camera before the broadcast cuts to static. They were calling her the Reaper of Rho. Those same eyes glare at him but despite her best efforts, they carry no real malice. Nebula pushes his transmitter down, leaning into his personal space. "Peter, you're not listening to me!"

"Sorry," Peter exhales slowly and chuckles. "What are you whining about?"

"I'm ten now, I don't whine." Nebula puts her hands on her hips. "I want you to trade jobs with me. Ever since Rho daddy dearest has been giving you all the good jobs."

Peter tilts his head to the side, pocketing his transmitter. "There are good jobs? No one told me."

"You're deflecting, I hate it when you do that." Nebula sighs taking a step away from him. "I'm stuck guarding the white coat, again."

"Well, if the great Reaper of Rho is too weak to handle one little escort mission, I guess I could take it off your hands." Peter says trying to get a rise out of her.

"I'm stronger than you in hand-to-hand combat, Peter. I don't need to hide behind all those shiny toys." She snaps waving a hand at the holstered gun. "This is grunt work, I could do it in my sleep!"

Peter chuckles, "you had a Marty Mcfly chicken moment, there."

"You're insufferable," Nebula says and Peter clucks like a chicken at her. The white coat clears his throat and they turn to look at him. He's standing awkwardly in the doorway of the meeting room. "You must be Dr. Morgen. I'm Nebula and this is Thanos' dog, Peter."

"It's nice to meet you both," it says.

"That was mean Neb! They called you a dog of war too." Peter winces at the nickname, "if you apologize, maybe I'll trade jobs with you." Nebula jerks her head to the side, tensing slightly. She whispers her apology and Peter pretends he can't hear her, "repeat that."

"I said I'm sorry!" It sounds like it's physically painful for her to say.

Peter grins, "apology accepted. Did you want some tea? I'm gonna make tea."

Nebula stares at him with a blank look on her face. Peter muses that she wanted to argue more, or wasn't expecting him to give in so easily, or both. Nebula was angry at the universe, at Thanos, but she didn't know it yet. Peter didn't mind being her punching bag, he was angry too. "Oh, sure," she mumbles falling into the chair traditionally reserved for the captain. He almost felt sorry for whoever would be saddled with the task of asking her to move. The not-corpses that have rank, file into the room to take their seats as Peter boils water. He likes the time they spent traveling during missions. Even traveling at light speed it took weeks to go anywhere. He could pretend his life was somewhat normal when it was only him and his sister on a ship. There were no servants to keep him from making his own tea and no strict training regiment. He pours the tea into two mugs, adding extra sweetener to one. The smell makes his chest hurt and it takes him a minute to realize he's sad, Lightvale tea was Heather's favorite. Heather Douglas was their youngest sister, she couldn't go on missions yet.

"Thanks," he sets the tea down in front of Nebula. Peter leans against the door frame, sipping his tea leisurely as the meeting begins. The not-corpses go over the plan while speaking sternly and pointing fingers at each other. His attention drifts to the fake window, it was a looping video of R Aquarii. He remembers someone had told him it was a solar system with two stars in a symbiotic relationship, whatever that meant. His attention is grabbed by a hologram of the science vessel carrying their target, he remembers he's supposed to be listening. "...would rather blow up the ship than lose the target. If I enter through the cargo bay, I can get to the core first and keep the ship from self-destructing." Nebula said, leaning forward to manipulate the hologram. "Peter will board the ship after me."

"I'll get the white coat to the thingamajig, so he can retrieve it in one piece." Peter waved his mug at the hologram.

There was lots of confused muttering and pointed looks in his direction. "Peter will protect Dr. Morgen so he can retrieve the target. That's all you had to say!" Nebula snaps at him.

Peter shrugged, "I don't see what's so hard to understand." Nebula looked like she wanted to say more but the meeting resumes, so she settles for glaring at him. Peter makes faces at her for the rest of the meeting. These meetings were so boring and dull, he wonders why he bothers attending.

~~•˖✧•✮•✧˖•~~

Morgen fidgets with the atmospheric suit clipped to his chest. Thanos' destroyer shutters as somewhere within, missiles are fired at the enemy warships. He leans against the wall trying to steady himself. Nebula was pacing between the armory and the airlock like a tiger pacing her cage. It was unnerving to see children in a military setting. What kind of universe sent children to war? The ship shuttered again. Peter pulls a large blaster off the wall, it was easily twice his size. Nebula stops outside the doorway, "you don't need that."

"Nobody needs an LC800," Peter grins loading rounds into the blaster, "they're fun!"

"Would it kill you to take this seriously?" Nebula turned to pace back to the airlock. Peter ignores her strapping the larger blaster to his back. He carefully loads a new magazine into his handgun. "Won't be long now," Nebula said, she was watching the battle through the glass doors of the airlock. Peter grabbed a spare atmosphere suit and joined Nebula. Morgen couldn't keep his hands from shaking, his heartbeat drummed in his ears. He reassured himself that he would be fine.

Nebula activated her suit and stepped into the airlock. "Have fun storming the castle!" Peter chirped, Nebula punches the button to open the door. There's a hint of a smile as she's yanked out into space. The wreckage of the warships escorting the science vessel obscured the light of a nearby star. Streaks of red flame erupted from the vessel moving towards Nebula. Peter laughed, "is she shooting at us? That's adorable." Morgen was uncertain if the boy was talking to him, but nodded along anyway. The destroyer retaliated, the missiles crashed into each other in a fiery explosion. Nebula disappeared into the smoke. Morgen tightened his grip on the tool bag until his knuckles turned white. He was going to be sick. Peter activates his atmosphere suit, "muscle up buttercup, we're going next!"

"While they're still shooting at us?!" Morgen backpedaled until he was pressed up against the wall. Before Morgen can react, Peter activates Morgen's suit and opens the inner airlock doors. They're yanked into space with a pop of air. Peter grabs Morgen by the back of his shirt, as his rocket boots click on. There was a blinding explosion to their right as a missile shoots past overhead. They fly through the smoke as another missile flies directly at them. In one swift motion, Peter shoulders the LC800 and fires it. A multi-colored laser with a burning white center erupts from the blaster smashing into the target. Peter is thrown back as the missile explodes, his shoulder slams into Morgen's chest. He gasps, closing his eyes tightly. He can hear Peter laughing over the transmitter as he yanks Morgen towards the science vessel. He hits the ship hard rolling forward, the magnetic boots keep him from floating away. Everything is spinning. He tries to keep from hyperventilating and there's a sharp pain in his chest with every breath he takes. Peter is saying something, Morgen focuses on his words to keep him grounded, "your transmitter, white coat!" Peter is pointing to his ear with one hand, his mask distorting his voice. Morgen fumbles with the transmitter but eventually clicks it on. Peter aims the blaster at another missile and laughs gleefully when the laser finds its mark. "I've gotta get me one of these babies!"

Morgen winces as he gets to his feet, "I think my ribs are broken."

There's a whirring sound echoing from deep within the science vessel. The lights around the airlock shut down, and the missiles disappear from the sky. Nebula opens a channel. "I've shut down the core, Peter have you boarded the ship? You better not be messing around with the LC800."

Peter let's go of the blaster and it floats behind him as he moves towards the airlock. He blows a raspberry, "of course I'm on the ship, Neb." Morgen trudged into the airlock after him. Peter had to manually close the door and pressurize the chamber. Morgen disables his atmosphere suit and regrets it immediately. He pulls his jacket over his nose and mouth trying to ward off the smell of death. Three guards lay dead in a pool of their own blood. Peter steps over corpses, drawing his handgun as he checks the hallway. Morgen tries to step around them and there's an uncomfortable squishing sound. He staggers forward and pukes. "Watch it, man!" Peter jumps out of the way, "first time seeing a corpse? Most people react like that."

Morgen nods, trying not to think about the corpses or who might be on the bottom of his shoe. Keeping one hand on the wall, Morgen follows Peter down the hallway. The emergency lights pulse creating ripples of blue light, the red glow from Peters mask washes everything in purple. He signals for Morgen to stop, they crouch outside the door to the stairwell. There are voices and footsteps drawing closer, Morgen holds his breath. Peter ducks around the door frame and the sound of gunfire rings in Morgen's ears. He can't forget the way they screamed when they died. Peter pulls back to safety as the enemy returns fire. They're firing at them with reckless abandon. The bullets turn the door into swiss cheese and it falls forward. Morgens not sure how long the shootout lasts. Peter doesn't shoot often but when he does, he never misses. He pushes the enemy back down the stairs and Morgen watches from a safe distance. There are five corpses on the stairwell and two still alive on the lower level.

"Who the hell is that?!" The enemy shouts retreating down the hallway.

"Some people call me the space cowboy, yeah." Peters' voice echoes down the hallway, the tune is cheerfully out of place and comes off as creepy. He hops down the steps four at a time, then dives and rolls to safety.

"I've never heard of you space cowboy," the other guard grunts, before firing off a few rounds. They were shooting sparsely, it wouldn't be long until they ran out of bullets.

"Some people call me the gangster of love," Peter continues singing over the gunfire. Peter shoots the first guard in the chest. His buddy pulls them into a nearby storage closet, for cover. "Some people call me Maurice, 'cause I speak of the pompitous of love."

"Pompitous isn't a word," Morgen mutters as he inched his way down the steps, Peter laughs in response. That's when Morgen realized that Peter was toying with them. This wasn't a life or death situation for him, this was fun.

"No, no, oh gods!" The first guard cries out, "That's one of Thanos' dogs! That's-" Peter leaped forward so he could get a clear shot on them. The first guards head splatters against the walls as he slumps over dead in the arms of his friend. The guard started to beg as Peter stalks towards them. Morgen couldn't watch anymore.

"I really hate that nickname." There was a sickening crunch of bone. Morgen shudders as he listens to the man's dying breaths. "I'm not anyone's dog." Peter replaces the magazine in his blaster with a heavy sigh. "Neb gets all the cool nicknames it's not fair." Morgen gags as he steps around the corpses head, or what was left of it-him. These were people, people with family and loved ones. Peter didn't even hesitate to kill them. There was something deeply unsettling about someone so young being capable of such brutality. Morgen wouldn't admit it but Peter made his skin crawl. Peter waves for Morgen to follow as he cleared the next hallway for danger. Morgen keeps a safe distance between them.

Peter stopped him in the corridor before engineering, there were two people guarding the door. They didn't notice Peter until it was too late. His movements were fast and methodical, it was barely a fight. Peter checked inside engineering, moving silently, "Clear!" he pulled the corpses out of the way, as Morgen entered. "This the target?"

"She's beautiful." A black sleek computer that was roughly the size of a refrigerator, sat dormant in the middle of the room. Morgen opened his tool bag and began disconnecting her from the ship.

Peter sat on top of the ships navigation system and deactivated his mask. "What does it do, exactly?"

"She's a highly advanced artificial intelligence, designed to keep ships or space stations fully operational without a crew." Peter accidentally pulled a panel off the protective shell on the artificial intelligence. He tried to hide it behind his back, Morgen took the panel from him. "Please don't break the work engineering genius. There are only three of them in existence." He explains reattaching the panel.

Morgen got to work in silence for all of five minutes, "Can it shoot lasers?"

Morgen furrowed his eyebrows, "can it…shoot lasers?" As far as Morgen could tell Peter was being completely serious, "I guess if she was piloting a warship."

The weight of that statement, and what it would mean for the galaxy, hung in the air, "oh" was all Peter could say. Sorrow flashed across his face before he put on the mask. He let Morgen work in silence. "We should get going," Peter said once Morgen was finished. The low gravity made it easy to transport the AI off the ship without too much hassle. It also helped that Peter had already killed most of the working crew.

"Hey, Neb!" Peter sang into his transmitter, "got the target we're heading back now."

"It's about time, I'm dying of boredom," Nebula said.

Morgen carried the AI up the steps. Peter skipped ahead, kicking the corpses out of the way. "Let's make things interesting then, I'll race you back, loser gets flambéed."

"What do you mean flambéed?" Morgen asked and was ignored.

He was surprised to hear Nebula chuckle, "you sure? That white coat and their shiny calculator are dead weight."

"Worried you'll lose?"

"You've got ten minutes," Nebula said, "I hope those cybernetic enhancements of yours can handle a little fire."

"Someone tell me what flambéed means!" Morgen didn't mean to yell, but his panic was getting the better of him. That's when the emergency lights changed to red, and an alarm blared over the speakers. Thirty seconds remaining, a robotic voice said, evacuate immediately. Oh. Oh god. They were going to blow the reactor.

Peter took the AI from Morgen and took off at a jog. "It means you should run very fast!" Peter yelled to be heard over the alarms. "Let's go! Come on!" Morgen sprinted down the hallway, which was admittedly not very fast. It was all a blur of movement and deafening noise, to Morgen. He wasn't built for physical exercise and was breathing heavily. Peter was far ahead of him. He shot anyone unlucky enough to cross his path. It didn't matter, they were dead anyway. Twenty seconds, the ship said.

As they rounded the corner Morgen could see the airlock at the end of the hall. Nebula emerged from the hallway behind Peter. She moved with frightening speed, she caught up to him without trying. She slammed Peter into the side of the hall. He stumbled regained his balance then shoved her back. She reached the airlock first, punching the button to shut the door. Before Morgen could stop Peter, he threw the AI forward. It stopped the airlock door from slamming shut. The metal frame crunched under the weight of the doors, bending inward. Morgen cringed at the damage it would cause. Peter dropped to his knees, sliding under the AI and into the airlock. He threw his arms into the air as he jumped up, "Safe!" Ten seconds, the ship said, please evacuate immediately. Morgen's legs felt like lead he wasn't going to make it in time. The air was thinner, he felt dizzy and light headed. He stumbled and fell. Four seconds remaining. Peter and Nebula were bickering in the airlock, two dark blurry figures on a red backdrop. The inner airlock door was forced open as Nebula opened the outer door. Morgen was shot out of the science vessel. The logical part of his brain remembered that if he tried to hold his breath the vacuum would pop his lungs. He fought against the urge to keep his mouth closed. The air was pulled out of him, he had fifteen seconds before he'd die. A blue figure slapped his atmospheric suit on. He gasped for breath, as she pulled him towards the destroyer. Peter and the AI floated to his left. Then the science vessel exploded.

The force of the blast threw them at a deadly speed towards the destroyer. A burning white light engulfed everything, and his skin felt like it was on fire. His shoulder was yanked out of its socket as Nebula tried to stop their momentum. The AI screeched as the metal rolled against the flight deck, sending sparks flying. They skidded to a stop, landing in a tangled heap. Nebula and Peter were laughing and arguing about who won. Morgen lay on his back breathing deeply, everything hurt. Pain blossomed from Morgen's ribs, hip, and shoulder. As the only person without a superhuman healing ability, he would need to take medication for the exposure to the radiation for the rest of his life. "Hey doc, you still alive?" Peter leaned over him, he had deactivated his mask. Morgen watched with fascination as a bruise on Peter's cheek faded until it disappeared.

"Yeah," Morgen's voice cracked, he swallowed and started again, "yeah, I'm alive."

Peter exhaled loudly, "oh thank god, Thanos would kill me if I broke his nerd." Morgen chuckled, but something about the way Peter said it told him it wasn't a joke. "Ya know, you're not too bad for a white coat, Morgen."

"Uh, thanks?" Morgen let his eyes droop closed, as the medical team arrived. He realized before unconsciousness enveloped him, that was the first time Peter called him by his name. It would be a long trip home.


	4. Love the One You're With

/ yeah, I'm gonna butcher Heather, Nova, and probably Phyla-vell's backstory.  
This chapter got silly real fast. And hey, Thanks.

A spaceship exploded, but it wasn't Nebulas fault this time. Heather stumbled out of her lab seconds before her lab exploded. She was clutching the only surviving specimen to her chest. The explosion sounded like a thunderclap echoing through the bones of the ship. The tremor that followed knocked her off balance, she fell, dropping the specimen. It squeaked indignantly and ran as fast as its small furry legs could carry it. Peter stumbled out of his cabin in his light blue pajamas and pink bunny slippers. "Grab that musty!" Heather scrambled to her feet and ran towards them.

"The what?" Peter squinted at her, he was still half asleep. The specimen scurried around Peter's feet, he yelped in surprise and drew his handgun. Heather tackled him as he fired. The bullet ricocheted off the floor shattering the ceiling light. Peter yanked Heather out of harm's way as broken glass rained down. The specimen fled down the hallway, squealing in fear.

"I need it alive!" Heather shouted to hear over the ringing in her ears. She chased after the specimen, glass crunching under her slippers.

Nebula's cabin door slid open, wondering what kind of moron would fire a gun in an enclosed space. Her gaze settled on Peter, "I'm trying to sleep, you invertebrate sewage dweller!"

"Can't argue right now, need to catch a rodent!" Peter pointed down the hallway.

"What? Peter, hey!" Nebula and Peter easily caught up with Heather. "What the hell is going on?"

Heather had lost sight of the specimen, she dropped to the floor looking under a table. "One of my specimens escaped, I need it back."

Nebula took a cautious step back, "the one with the contagious disease, that eats people's eyes?"

Heather cringed trying to come up with a delicate way to say yes. "Seriously?" Peter yelled.

"I am this close to developing a cure," Heather said in her defense. "That specimen is immune to the disease, I need to," A chorus of high pitched screams cut Heather off.

"I found your musty." Nebula headed in the direction of the screaming.

Peter grabbed Heather by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. She found herself looking down at the metal floors, she pushed herself upright. "This is highly unnecessary!"

"You're too slow," Peter offers as an explanation. Heather squirmed trying to get comfortable. She twisted around until she was sitting on his shoulder. They followed the sound to the servants quarters. Noihr and Lytah shrieked as the rodent scurried past them. Hexia tried to stomp on it.

"Don't kill it!" Heather shrieked, and Peter shoved Hexia aside. Nebula snatched the specimen off the ground but it wriggled out of her grasp. In a blind panic, the specimen squeezed into the air vent. Nebula rips it off the wall and makes a futile attempt to grab it. Her thoughts clouded with fear and that turned to rage. She punched the wall, chipping away the drywall and revealing the metal paneling beneath.

Heather knew she should have been more careful, this was her fault. If she had been faster or stronger like her older siblings the specimen wouldn't have escaped. Now they could have an epidemic on their hands. Heather rested her cheek against Peter's head. "Chillax Neb, we'll find it." He sounded confident despite his own thoughts drifting to the worst case scenario.

Several insults past through Nebula's mind before she settled on, "you bird brain, it could be anywhere on the station by now! How in the seven hells are we supposed to catch it?"

"We could smoke it out," Peter suggested.

"We're not going to poison our own air supply." Nebula wrinkled her nose at him.

"Can't handle a little poison, Smurfette?" It sounded like a challenge.

Nebula rolled her eyes, "How can so much stupid reside in such a small person?"

"I'm not small! I'm taller than you!" Peter said indignantly. They kept arguing but Heather wasn't listening anymore. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing until everything else fell away. At first, she could hear the thoughts of the people closest to her as indistinct whispering. Their thoughts grew louder as she reaches out further. Soon hundreds of voices joined the choir. She could feel the servants sleeping in their quarters, Thanos doing paperwork, Proxima Midnight and her husband sparring. They were all shouting at her, it felt like someone was driving an ax through her skull. She still hadn't found what she was looking for. She reaches out. Heather was wading through the sea of voices until she finds it; a less complex consciousness. She lets all the other voices fade into the background. Heather had only tried this once before on an insect, with guidance from Ebony Maw. She latched onto the specimens stream of consciousness and pushed her way in. It put up more of a fight than Heather expected but she overpowered the creature.

Heather blinks her eyes rapidly, as she adjusts to seeing through the rodent's eyes. There were colors she had never seen before, colors her language had no words for. The number of foreign sounds and smells was overwhelming, every sound is crisper, louder. She was moving fast. She felt comfortable in the darkness, running through the air vents with no destination in mind. There are flashes of light, glimpses of ships and boxes. There were big men with guns and others in long white coats unloading equipment. Someone was speaking in a language she didn't understand, his voice booming through the vents. It was familiar but she couldn't place who the voice belonged to. She had a craving for raw meat, she should have been fed by now. She had never been so far from the safety of her box of wood chips, it was very frightening.

"Jellybean?" Suddenly she was somewhere else, someone else. Her vision dulled to muted tones, and her head is throbbing. She rubs her eyes and felt for whiskers that weren't there. She traced the red swirls on her olive green skin curiously with her finger. She could have sworn she had fur, but no, that was wrong. "Jellybean, are you okay?" It took her a moment to shake off the feeling of being a musty. She remembered who the voice belongs too.

"I know where the specimen is," Heather said placing one hand on Peter's head to steady herself. "It's on the lower levels of the flight deck." Nebula and Peter exchanged glances both confused on how Heather got this information. She sighed trying to come up with a simplified explanation of the experience, "I projected my consciousness into the specimens mind."

"You can do that?" Peter asked out of disbelief.

"Ebony taught me how," Heather says with a hint of pride.

"We're wasting time. Let's go before we have an epidemic on our ship," Nebula pointed down the hallway. Peter and Nebula ran back the way they came, heading for the main stairwell. "I'll guard the vents on the flight deck. You two find the musty."

"Gotcha, we got time for a quick snack?" Peter asked Nebula, she rolled her eyes in response. "No? Not even one of those protein bars?"

"I like those!" Heather chimed in.

"You're both the worst!" Nebula shouted as she lunges over the railing on the stairwell.

Peter leaned over the railing, watching Nebula drop down to the basement level. "Fine. We'll stop the epidemic first, and then get a snack," he said. Heather clung tightly to Peter as he jumped over the railing. She closed her eyes as the ground rushed to meet them. "How's the weather up there?" Peter asked as they landed.

"Never do that again, please." Heather squeaked, opening her eyes slowly.

"Sorry, I forgot you're allergic to hights." Peter weaved through the hallways, pushing disgruntled servants out of the way. They took a shortcut to the flight deck through the cargo bay. Peter punched the button to open the door, the light flashed red and beeped. It was locked. "Oh come on," He tapped his pockets and then froze. He forgot his security access card in his cabin.

"I have mine," Heather hand it to him.

He swiped it thought lock. "You're a lifesaver, Jellybean!" Heather smiled, happy to be helpful. Peter bounced on the balls of his feet as the door slid open. They arrived moments after Nebula did. "Okay, where is it?" Peter scanned the flight deck but couldn't find the rodent. Scientists and hired guns milled about the room unloading the ships.

Heather closed her eyes. She knew reaching out again would only make her headache worse, but she needed to try. She knew she could do this. It was easier to find the specimens consciousness the second time. Heather latched onto its mind, pushing her way in. She exhaled slowly, as she adjusted to her heightened senses. It was huddled between the wall and a large computer. Across the room, there were creates labeled rations. It was safe in the shadows. There were too many giants around to risk moving. The hunger was stronger now, she could smell meat somewhere to her left.

Something soft is pressed against her face. "...ears are bleeding!" She panicked, recoiling away from the offending object. Her eyes flew open, she was uncertain of where or who she was. Everything felt wrong. The pain in her head was unbearable. The bright lights and noise only made it worse. It was too much. She couldn't take it anymore. No more. No more. No more.

~~•˖✧• •✧˖•~~

His Jellybean pressed the palm of her hands into her eyes. Peter had set her down on the table after she nearly fell off his shoulders. Nebula stood vigilant by the air vent, looking for the musty. Morgen set down his work and fetched the emergency first aid kit when he saw Heather's ears were bleeding. Heather was hyperventilating, consumed by panic and pain. She kept muttering the words, "no more," over and over again.

"No more what? What do you need?" Peter asked gently.

"It's too much, too bright, too noisy." Heather murmured, shaking her head back and forth.

Peter could fix that. Morgen set the first aid kit down, "can I help?"

"Nah we're good, gimme this," he yanked a tie from Morgen's collar. He carefully tied it around Heather's eyes, "Is that better? Not too tight?" she nodded adjusting the blindfold. Peter pulled out his Walkman from his back pocket. He slipped the headphones over Jellybean's ears and cranked the volume. He could hear Love The One You're With by Stephen Stills playing through his headphones. Peter sat next to her on the table, Jellybean leaned against him. She dropped her arms to her sides, resting a hand on top of Peters. When the song ends, Peter turns down the music so Heather can hear him. "Where is the musty?"

Jellybean tugged the blindfold off but kept the headphones. She glanced around the room and pointed to the far wall. There is a pile of crates full of food rations, and a desk. Morgen checked Heather for any serious head injury and helped her clean up the blood. Peter slid off the table and crept across the room. He knelt down to look under the desk, and he locked eyes with the musty. Its black fur turned grey from dust, its round brown eyes hungry and afraid. Its pink ears twitched irritably.

Peter dragged the desk away from the wall with one swift movement. The musty sprinted towards the crates, and Peter gave chase. He felt the familiar rush of adrenaline and an anesthetic as his enhancements kicked in. The musty moved surprisingly fast for something so small. It squeezed into a crate, and Peter kicked it over. Meat and dairy products slid across the room, along with the musty. It squealed in fear running through the crowd of not yet corpses. Peter shoved them out of the way as he ran. One of the not-corpses panicked as the musty scurried by and opened fire. Heather shouted, "don't shoot," as Peter jumped into the line of fire and drew his own blaster on it. Headshot, bonus points! The corpse fell limply to the floor. Blood splattered across the floor where the musty had been, Peter hoped it came from the corpse.

The musty ran over Morgen's foot. He screamed in a falsetto and punted it across the room. Morgen lept backward, fumbling onto the table. The musty bounced once and slid under a warship. Peter was too busy laughing at Morgen to notice the toolbox on the floor. He tripped, knocking files off the table as he fell. Paper flew everywhere, covering the floor and Peter. "Idiots!" Nebula shouted kicking a crate in front of the air vent, before running towards the warship. She dropped to the floor as Peter sat up. "I can't get them out," she was on her belly, reaching under the warship.

Heather pulled the headphones off, "its hungry, try luring it out with meat."

Nebula grabbed one of the rations of meat from the floor and opened the packaging. "Pete, grab that jar."

Peter mumbles, "okay." He was preoccupied with the new bullet holes his blood-soaked shirt. Sure, being shot stung a little, but it absolutely ruined clothing. He'd have to throw this shirt away. Peter sighed, grabbed an open jar off the ground.

Nebula set out the meat and backed away. There was a tense moment while they waited for the musty to immerge. The musty crept out from under the warship. It watched them with frightened beady eyes. Its nose twitched twice, and it ran directly for the meat. Peter slammed the jar down, trapping the musty inside. "I got it, " he announced. Heather and Morgen got down from the table. Morgen punched holes into the lid of the jar with his knife and handed it to Nebula. She slid a piece of paper under the jar and flipped it over. The musty squealed and pawed at the side of the jar, as she put the lid on it.

Heather took the jar from Nebula, "thanks, Neby. I am sorry for bothering you with all of this. I know it's late, and you have training tomorrow."

Nebula sighed shifting her weight uncomfortably, she stole a glance in Peter's direction. She almost felt a bit jealous of Peter and Heather's relationship. She never came to Nebula with her problems and Nebula wasn't the first react when Heather was in trouble. "Sometimes," Nebula couldn't say any of that, and blurted out, "you don't always bother me."

Heather stares down at the jar. "You're not always a terrible older sister."

Nebula rolled her eyes and nudged Heather with her elbow, "nerd."

The room relaxed with the threat neutralized. Morgen was sifting through his papers salvaging what he could, most of them had been soaked in blood and then stepped on. The cleaning bots milled about the room trying to mop up the blood. One cleaning bot kept running into Lijah's dead body while beeping in distress. The hired guns stood to the side of the room, they have all awaken to the fact that their lives mean nothing here. Some of them are terrified or angry, none of them know what to do. The scientist and engineers had fled the moment Lijah had fired at the musty. Peter won't be reprimanded for killing Lijah. In fact, he would be replaced by the end of the week. Heather took off the headphones and handed Peter his walkman. "I think I got blood on your headphones."

Peter shrugged, returning his walkman to his back pocket. "Don't worry about it, Jellybean, I'm covered in it."

Heather knit her eyebrows together, "I see that, are you okay?"

Peter did his best to clean himself up with a towel, "ah this is nothing."

"You've been shot four times how are you standing right now?" Morgen pushed up his glasses.

"Cybernetic enhancements pump you full of adrenaline and an anesthetic," Nebula explained.

"Huh?" Peter looked down at his chest counting three bullet holes. His hand went to his head, "Oh my god! That bastard shot my ear off, oh my god!" He jumped up and down while shouting and then kicked Lijahs corpse.

Heather pursed her lips, "it will grow back."

"I thought this was nothing?" Nebula says in a mocking tone.

"I lost an ear!" Peter shouted melodramatically, "I need those, Nebula!" He kicked Lijahs corpse again. It didn't make him feel any better. He watched as two cleaning bots got caught on Lijahs corpse and together they pushed it across the floor while beeping in distress.

"Poor baby lost one ear," Nebula said sarcastically, gesturing at him with her bionic arm. "That's really awful. I feel so bad for you!"

Peter cringed, "ah I forgot you were… you know."

"You forgot!?" Nebulas hand went to her hip, but she's in her pajamas. She didn't sleep with her throwing knives, so she settled for throwing her forearm at him.

Peter ducked and it sailed over his head. "I said I was sorry!"

"No, you didn't."

"Oh well," He grabbed Nebulas forearm off the ground. "I'm keeping this."

"Peter," Nebula stalked towards him.

Heather giggled as Nebula chased Peter around the crates. Peter hit Nebula with her own arm, every time she got close. He kept shouting "why are you hitting yourself?" Until Nebula lost her temper and smashed through the crate. She tackled Peter to the ground. His elbow slammed into her gut. Nebula grabbed his arm, twisting it and until he dropped her forearm. Peter kicked her away, but her forearm skidded across the floor to Morgen's feet.

Peter shoves Nebula away, and he holds up his hands for Morgen to throw him Nebulas arm. Nebula shoves Peter while glaring at Morgen with murderous intent. He panicked and tossed Nebula her arm. She clicks it back into place and gets off the floor. "C'mon man, I thought we were cool!" Peter clicked his tongue at Morgen.

"Sorry, I'm more afraid of her than I am of you," Morgen said nervously.

"I'm too cute for my own good," he decided. Nebula glared at Peter and made a point of stepping on his hand. He yelped and recoiled from her, "Oh sorry Nebula. I just forgot how ugly your face was up close for a moment."

Heather bit back a laugh. "Don't encourage him," Nebula glares at Heather, "he's not funny. You're not funny."

"Sorry," Heather hid her smile behind her hand. "That was mean, Pete."

"Not my fault Neb was born without a sense of humor," Peter said. Another mean spirited remark passed through his mind.

Heather was quick to change the subject before they got into another argument. "Hey, can we get that snack now?"

"Hell yes, I'm starving," Peter lead Heather towards the door. Nebula folded her arms across her chest, jutting out one hip. She wanted to come but didn't want to admit it. Peter turned and waved at Morgen, "see ya, doc."

Morgen looked up from his paperwork, "see you, space cowboy." He glanced at Nebula quizzically, she was standing there looking dejected. He didn't have to be a telepath to know what she was thinking. He sighed, "those two will destroy the mess hall without supervision, you know."

Nebula nodded, taking the excuse, "yeah it'd be irresponsible of me to let them go alone." She raced to catch up with them. Heather was waiting for her, holding the door open. Nebula berated them loudly for always causing trouble and Peter called her a stuck up goodie two shoes. Heather put up with their argument about literally nothing, until they reached the mess hall. She threatened to report them both to Thanos for being up past curfew. That shut them up, fast. They had the mess hall all to themselves and the servants made them snacks and hot tea. Peter was eager to tell Heather about their mission, and Nebula talked over him whenever she felt his version of the story strayed too far from reality. It's nights like these that make Heather feel like everything is going to be okay.


	5. Runaway

The Eclector had docked earlier that day, and the whole crew got time off while the ship was being repaired. It was practically a ghost station, only the highest ranking members of the crew were still on board. Gamora's escape plan was already in motion, acquiring an autopilot was easier than she had thought it would be. It cost a third of her paycheck, but the clerk didn't ask too many annoying questions. Like why an 8 year old needed an autopilot. Gamora wasn't fond of being dishonest and avoided it as much as she could. Her mother would be disappointed in her for lying. Gamora was sitting on top of a lamp post watching the ship from her vantage point. Kraglin left for the bar district first, followed by the third mate, leaving Yondu and Oblo alone on the ship. Gamora nibbled on one of her leftover cakes as she waited. She would only eat a little and save the rest for later. She would have to get used to rationing again, but it was a small price to pay for freedom. The street lamps quietly winked on as they approached midnight. Yondu finally left the ship, locking the main hatch behind him. Gamora waited until she was certain he was gone before sliding down the streetlamp.

With the ship locked up, Gamora had to enter the ship by more unconventional means. There were handles that went all the way around the hull, they made it easier for engineers to make repairs while in null gravity. She strapped her duffel bag across her back and hoisted herself up. She had to reach out and feel for the next handle, slowly inching around towards a window in the dark. She smashed a window with a big rock and crawled inside the control center. From there, she unlocked the hatch on the docking bay. The moment it opened the third mate would receive a security alert, she'd have to do that last.

Gamora crept from the command center into the docking bay. With the lights off the security cameras couldn't see much, but she threw a wrench at it anyway. It smashed into the camera knocking it off the wall. She turned on her transmitter, using it as a flashlight to navigate the docking bay. She found the Anilius without a problem, Horuz always kept the key tapped under the steering wheel. Installing the autopilot was tricky, but after reading the instruction manual twice she finally completed the task. Gamora buckled herself into the copilot's seat, anxiety bubbled up in her stomach. She didn't want to find out what Yondu would do to her for stealing a ship.

She powered on the Anilius and enters the coordinates for her homeworld into the autopilot. When the hatch opens, every alarm goes off at once. Warning lights flash throughout the docking bay. The autopilot shoots the Anilius out of the docking bay with lightning speed. It scraps the edge of the hatch as it shuts behind her. Gamora barely has time to register what's happened before the ship pulls away from Leeto. The small red planet fades into the distance until its consumed by the void of space. And she was gone, gone, gone.

Gamora doesn't remember falling asleep but the emergency alarms jolt her awake. She can't breathe. Her vision is swimming and she's light-headed. She can barely focus on the words the ship is saying, "Warning: low air. Make an emergency stop immediately." Gamora unbuckles herself and falls onto the control panel. She changes their destination to a nearby space station. Her vision blurs and she feels herself falling, everything fades into oblivion.

When Gamora comes to, the ship's hatch is open and light is streaming through the doorway. According to her transmitter, Gamora was on a space station in the asteroid belt that surrounded the solar system. It was a two days flight from Leeto, she needed to get moving again as fast as possible. Yondu wouldn't be far behind her. Gamora ditched the red jacket for a wool sweater the tailor had knit for her. She touched the cartoon animals stitched into the hem affectionately. All the expensive gifts in the world wouldn't make up for kidnapping her. But the smallest, stupidest, part of her didn't hate Yondu for it. She tried not think about it too hard. Gamora grabbed the autopilot and the key before walking onto the docks.

The civilian dock was small and empty, there were two other ships there. They looked like they hadn't been moved in a long time. They were practically growing moss. She plugged in the Anilius to the docks, and quietly locked the ship. There was one person running the security office, they were scrolling quietly through their transmitter. Gamora had to stand on her tiptoes to ring the bell. The officer looked over Gamora's head, scanning the docks. "Down here!" she said curtly.

The officer leaned forward to look down at Gamora, "uhm, hiya darling, are your parents around?" The officers left head says.

Gamora ignored the question, "I'm docked in 5A."

The officer blinked both sets of eyes absently. "Okay," They say in unison. They looked between the Anilius and Gamora, "Where, um, are you, uh" The left head stammers falling out of unison with the right, "Where ya coming from."

"Leeto."

The officer tapped away at their console, "how long are you staying?"

"One day," Gamora said, the officer reluctantly told her the price. She tapped her transmitter against the terminal to transferred the funds. It was cheaper than Gamora expected it to be. "Do you know where I can buy air?"

"Yes," the officer right head pauses as she writes out the address. Her left head continues, "You got somewhere to stay tonight, darlin'?" Gamora shrugged, she hadn't really thought about it. She wanted to be gone before the night cycle. The officer scratched another address onto the note, before handing it to Gamora. "This place has room and board for cheap." In unison, they say, "have a safe trip."

"Thank you." Gamora nodded, tucking the note into her pocket. The officer watched Gamora passed through decontamination, and out to the main quadrant.

The space station was relatively small, with only two hundred levels and ten main quadrants. The ceiling was the same deep pink color as the sky on Leeto, and the lights mimicked sunlight. Gamora wondered who the ceiling thought it was fooling. There were little islands of exotic plants and flowers scattered throughout the corridors. It reminded Gamora of a large shopping mall on her home planet. The space station ran on Xandarian time, which meant they were in the middle of the lunch rush. She had to ask for directions twice before she found the address the officer gave her. The convenience store kept the air canisters in the back under lock and key. Gamora's heart sank when she saw the price. She pressed her forehead against the glass. She was so close to escaping them, so close she could almost taste her freedom. She needed three of air canisters to resupply the Anilius, and they were too bulky to steal all at once. Gamora never told her mother that she learned to pickpockets, she can't imagine her mother would approve of it. Gamora only took what she needed, and she needed the air canisters. She waited until the clerk was distracted by another customer before stuffing one canister into her duffel bag.

Gamora sighed and grabbed a packet of gummy fruit before heading to the checkout. She didn't mean to eavesdrop on the person in front of her but they were shouting. "It didn't cost that much yesterday!" The vaguely Xandarian boy with defiantly fluffy blonde hair was doing his very best not to whine. His words sounded clunky and rehearsed. It was like the language didn't fit comfortably in his mouth.

"There's a drought. I don't know what to tell ya Rider." The clerk growled, with a flash of fangs.

Rider took a nervous step backward, nearly bumping into Gamora, "but we need the water."

"Everyone needs the water. Either pay for it or get out." The clerk tapped his claws against the counter impatiently.

Rider glared at the floor stubbornly refusing to move. Before Gamora knew what she was doing she said, "stars and moons, I'll pay for him."

They both stared at her blankly. "Seriously?" Rider squeaked.

"Yeah, seriously." She tossed her packet of gummy fruit onto the counter. The clerk begrudgingly allowed Gamora to pay for Rider.

She handed the jug of water over to Rider and left the store. She wasn't expecting Rider to follow her, "Hey, wait a minute!" He pushed through the crowd and caught up with her. "I want to thank you for helping me out back there. My names Richie by the way."

"You're welcome," Gamora said curtly and abruptly turned the corner. Unfortunately, Richie caught up with her quickly.

"No, I mean, I want to pay you back somehow." Richie's smile faltered, "but if you really want me to leave you alone, say the word and I will."

Gamora slowed to a stop in front of a vibrant garden. She knew what it was like to feel indebted to someone and sighed. "Do you know where this is?" She showed him the second address on the note.

Richie took one look at the address and snorted, "yeah, yeah I do. Come on," she followed him through the bustling city streets. After a beat, he asks, "you got a name?"

"Nope," Gamora replies.

Richard nods thoughtfully, "I'm going to call you Princess Leia then."

Gamora rolled her eyes, "I'm not a princess."

"Are you sure? You dropped seven hundred units like it was nothing and you're wearing real wool." He reached out to touch her sweater, but Gamora swatted his hand away.

She flushed, "Are you stupid?"

Richie laughed, "sorry, sorry, It's a sensitive subject I get it." She mustered up her best glare, but it didn't faze his cheerful demeanor. Gamora stayed stubbornly silent for the rest of the walk. They wandered through back alleys to the lift and rode it down to the 27th floor. It didn't have same sparkling polished metal as the main floor, but at least the ceiling stopped pretending to be the sky. The stores and walkways were a little rusted and humble. The gardens were smaller and less vibrant but still charming. Richie grabbed a stick from a nearby garden and walked into a restaurant.

When Gamora stepped inside she was hit with a wave of warmth. The restaurant looks like any other generic diner in the galaxy. There was a smiling blonde woman working in the kitchen, and a large dog sleeping by the door. A waitress, that was a little younger than Gamora, was serving coffee to her customers. It smelled vaguely of cinnamon and butterscotch. Richie whistled suddenly throwing the stick across the room. Gamora flinched away from him, as the absolute mountain of a dog caught the stick mid-air. The others picked up their drinks the moment the dog landed. It shook the diner, the window panels and dishes rattled. The dog pranced around the room in delight, carrying its new toy. "Who's a good boy? You're a good boy!" Richie cooed.

The little waitress smiled sweetly at Gamora, "Are you alright?"

Gamora forced herself to relax, her hands twisting themselves into a nervous knot. "I'm, I'm alright."

"Peanut is a real sweetheart. Never hurt a fly." She nodded at the dog, misunderstanding why Gamora was startled. The little waitress had the same accent as Richie, but her pronunciation was worse. "Can I get you something?"

"I need a place to stay for the night," Gamora said.

Her expression softens, "you have to talk to Miss Rider about that. I can get you something to drink while you wait." Her eyes linger on the bandages on Gamoras knuckles. She tugs her sleeves down so they cover her hands. "On the house."

"I want something to drink Cammi!" Richie shouted.

"Get it yourself, butthead!" She shouted back. Gamora sits down at the table closest to the door. The little waitress pours her a mug of something hot and sweet smelling. "My names Cammi, it's short for Camdecences."

"Candescence is spelled with an N," Richie pushed Peanut away as the dog tried to lick his face. "That would make you Canni."

Cammi ignored him, "what's your name?"

"I don't have one," Gamora sipped her drink leisurely. It was as thick as syrup, it tasted of chocolate and spice.

"Everyone has a name," Cammi insisted.

"I've been calling her Leia" Richie piped up, "because of the buns."

Cammi tilted her head to the side, her green earrings caught the light. "I don't see it. I think she looks like Sailor Moon."

"You're the only one who knows who Sailor Moon is." Richie sounded rather annoyed with her.

Cammi shrugs, "it's not my fault you have a bad taste in reading material."

Gamora felt left out and got defensive, "I don't know who any of these people are."

Richie sat down next to Gamora, he took the kettle from Cammi to pour himself a drink. "Leia is a character from a popular story on our planet. She's this awesome rebel, space princess. At the start of the movie she's kidnapped by Darth Vader,"

"He's a bag of dicks," Cammi interjected.

"Language please, Cammille." The blonde woman, probably Miss Rider, chided her from the kitchen.

Despite better judgment, Cammi corrected to, "he's a bag of penis's."

Miss Rider lowered her glasses to glare at Cammi with cloudy eyes. "Dishes, now." Cammi stepped on Richie's foot when he sniggered at her. She sulked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"You know," Richie stirred cream into his drink. The foaming liquid turned a soft pink. "I own all the movies, we could watch them sometime."

"I think I'd like that," Gamora said mostly to be polite.

Once the lunch rush died down, Miss Rider left Cammi in charge of the kitchen. Richie pulled out a chair for her. "Cammille tells me you need a place to stay." Miss Rider says.

"Yes, how much for one night?" Gamora asks, pulling out her transmitter.

Miss Riders face twitched into a frown. "Oh, my dear, I don't charge children."

Gamora crossed her arms. "At least let me help out in the diner, then. I won't stay here for free."

"You already paid for our water," Richie pointed out. His mother gave him an inquiring look. "They raised the price of water again. I didn't have enough units." He sounded like he was confessing to something horrible.

Miss Rider clicks her tongue in disapproval and slides a key across the table. It's the old kind. Gamora runs her thumb along the jagged side, the cheap copper feels cool in her hands. She's never seen one like it. Miss Rider sighs, "I suppose we could use the extra help around here. You can assist me in the kitchen." She touched Gamora's shoulder lightly as she stood up. Richie held his breath hoping his mother would forget he was there. He felt doing chores was a great burden for someone his age. Unfortunately, she had not forgotten about him, "Richard could you cover Cammi's shift while she's busy?"

Richie groaned and because he knew his mother wasn't really asking him, he said, "yeah okay."

Gamora spent the rest of the afternoon playing assistant to Miss Rider. It mostly involved retrieving utensils and identifying the correct ingredients. Miss Rider was something else entirely in the kitchen, she skilled with a knife and a whisk. She was always cooking three different things at once, and it was hard to keep up with her pace. Gamora got the feeling that she was slowing her down more than she was helping her. There were two other people working in the kitchen and Cammi was up to her elbows in dishes. The smell of cinnamon was so strong, Gamora could practically taste it. Miss Rider held up two different cans, "Tomatoes on your left and soup stock on your right." Gamora gestured with the potato peeler.

"Thank you, dear." Miss Rider hummed opening the can of soup stock.

"Are you blind?" She asked with the lack of social grace that all children seemed to possess.

Miss Rider chuckled softly at the pot of soup, "mostly."

"She's got a third eye in the back of her head," Cammi grumbled as she put the clean dishes away. Gamora squinted at Miss Rider but couldn't make out her third eye. She gave up after a while and returned to peeling the reconstituted potatoes.

"And...we're done!" Richie flipped off the open sign, Cammi threw her hands in the air and cheered.

The soft-spoken teenager helped Cammi out of her apron, "Are you taking in more street kids, ma'am?" He smiles shyly at Miss Rider.

"Well, someone ought to." She said as she locked the front door. It took Gamora a moment to realize they were talking about her.

Richie held the door open as they moved into the back room, and then up the stairs. Gamora found the room number that matched her key. She glanced down the hallway at Cammi and copied her. Gamora shoved the key in the lock and turned it until it clicked, but she couldn't get the key out. Someone touched her shoulder, Gamora jumped. She wanted to punch Richie for startling her. "You need some help with that? It's an old door, the lock gets stuck sometimes." She waved a hand at the lock. He jiggled the key until it came loose. "Here."

"Thank you," Gamora took the key from Richie.

"So, did you want to watch the movie tonight?"

"The what?" Gamora was struggling to find the motion sensors on the door. They should have been on top of the doorframe. She waved her hand in front of the lock trying to get the door to slide open. Richie coughed to cover his laughter. He turned the lock and pushed the door inward. Gamora scowled at the door when it swung open, that was just… wrong.

"It's an old door," Richie reiterated gently. Gamora nodded sagely and tossed her duffel bag onto the floor. Richie stood in the doorway, "anyway, the movie about Princess Leia? If you're leaving tomorrow we should watch them tonight."

"Oh right." A small part of Gamora whispered for her to shut the door and crawl into bed. Richie would understand that Gamora was tired. More than that, she was exhausted. She was terrified that Yondu would find her, and if she stopped moving for even a moment she would feel the weight of being separated from her mother. That was a terrible weight to carry. But she wanted to be Richie's friend, so instead, she said "sure."

His face light up, he bounced on his heels, "Awesome! Okay, I'll be right back!" Richie made finger guns at her before taking off down the hallway. Gamora exhaled slowly. She left the door open and leaned against a wall. She slid down, down, down until she was sitting on the floor. Her knees were pulled against her chest. There were so many bad feelings that she couldn't feel anything at all. She heard Cammi and Richie talking as they approached Gamora's room. She didn't recognize the language but her translator chip did."...wanna startle her."

"Peanut's a sweetheart!" Richie insisted in defense of his dog.

"He's a sweetheart with three sets of teeth and an exoskeleton," Cammi said. There was a pause, she could hear a cart rolling across the metal flooring. "Don't give me that look. She's… going through something right now."

"How do you know?"

"Well, she's... I was-I am..." Cammi struggles to find the right words. "I just do, okay? Peanut's sleeping in Robbie's room tonight." A door opens and then shuts. The cart moves closer to Gamora's room.

"Sleepover!" Cammi yelled in standard pushing a small laundry cart into the room. It's filled with blankets and pillows. Richie was carrying a large black box with lots of wires. He sets it down in the middle of the floor. Cammi pulls the mattress off the bed frame and flips it onto its side.

"What are you doing?" Gamora frowned, her poor bed.

"I'm building a pillow fort!" Cammi announced. She strung up the blankets into a giant tent over the mattress. She threw the pillows and remaining blankets onto the mattress, before stepping back to admire her handiwork. Cammi grinned at Gamora, "help me with the lights?" Gamora pulled a box out from the laundry cart. There were a collection of rocks that gave off a faint glow. They were light enough to float in the station's low gravity. Gamora inspected a green one curiously. "Pretty bitchin' right?" Cammi set out the stones around the pillow fort. "Too bad they're all duds."

"Duds?" Gamora asked flopping onto the mattress.

"Cammi thought they were _magic_." Richie snickered pointing at his head and drawing a circle with his finger. He mouthed the word "crazy."

Cammi hit him in the face with a pillow. "Magic is real! I just haven't found it yet." She put her hands on her hips. "I'm not crazy."

Gamora turned the stone over in her hands. "I believe you."

"Ha!" Cammi shouted triumphantly at Richie, who ignored them. She sat down next to Gamora. "Is the VHS player ready yet?"

"I think so." He managed to connect his transmitter to the black box and aimed the projection at the wall. He turned off the lights but didn't join them on the pillow fort. Cammi's jewelry and all the little rocks glowed intensely. "Are you afraid of dogs?" He blurted out.

Gamora rolled onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. "Not really."

"But you looked scared when Peanut jumped earlier." Cammi pointed out with concern.

"Oh, it wasn't the dog that freaked me out." Gamora fidgeted with the green stone. "It's um, whistling, I know its weird," She admitted softly.

"It's not weird," Cammi reassured her. The same moment Richie said, "it isn't weird." Richie left the room to get his dog.

Cammi laid down on her side to look at Gamora. "The sound of a glass breaking freaks me out. My mother would throw her empties at the wall, instead of my head, when she was being affectionate." She chuckled darkly, brushing Gamora's bangs out of her eyes.

"When Yondu was being affectionate he would threaten to throw me out an airlock." Gamora smiled despite her morose tone.

"My mother threatened to kill me once, too!" Cammi said.

They both giggled. It made Gamora feel a little better. She asked, "so where's your mother now?"

"She's dead." Cammi sighed deeply, mustering up her courage to say what she needed to say. "Actually Thanos invaded our planet and she died protecting me from them. I… I don't know why she did that. I know I should miss her or feel sad, but," her soft brown eyes caught Gamora's gaze. She couldn't help but think how pretty they were. "I only feel lucky they killed her instead of me. I think… I think I might be a bad person."

Gamora let go of the green rock and watch it float up. It joined the other glowing rocks at the top of their pillow fort. They clustered together like colorful little stars. "Then be better."

Cammi looked like she wanted to say something else, but stopped when Richie returned with Peanut. The large dog licked Cammi's face until she giggles and pushed him away. Richie settled onto the mattress next to Gamora. "Ready to start the movie?"

"Yep!" Cammi reply was muffled, her face was pressed into Peanuts stomach.

Richie started the movie but he kept talking over it to explain things to Gamora. Until Cammi got so annoyed she tried to smother him with a pillow. Gamora got involved and they roughhoused until they wore themselves out. Cammi was declared the champion of pillow fights. She brought something called nail polish and Gamora let Cammi paint her nails a pretty pink color. She talked Richie into painting his nails too. After they started the second movie, Peanut found the snacks Gamora was keeping in her duffel bag. What Peanut didn't wolf down, Cammi ate. Gamora mourned the loss of her food stash, and Richie promised they'd replace all of her "nightmare Twinkies" with something better. He fell asleep halfway through the third movie. He was curled up with Peanut, the dog was hogging all the blankets. Gamora had to stop Cammi from drawing on Richie's forehead. She insisted that it was a tradition. Gamora was the last to fall asleep, she quietly turned off the movie. She was snuggled up between Richie and Cammi, her hand was resting on Gamora's waist. She let her eyes drift closed and for the first time in a while, Gamora felt safe.


	6. Carry on Wayward Son

/this is fic is way longer than usual, please remember to take breaks! And hey, thanks.

Gamora folded her clothes neatly and put them back into her duffel bag. The plan was simple enough, she would break into those abandoned spacecrafts at the docks and steal whatever air they had left. From there, she could get to the jump point and get out of this solar system. Downstairs, Richie was keeping his little brother entertained by playing the piano. She found it odd that Earthlings had music that wasn't tied to ritual or ceremony. Cammi drifted between tables, pretending to be busy. The restaurant was mostly empty. Peanut perked up as Gamora walked into the kitchen. Cammi noticed her duffel bag and set the kettle down on the counter. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah," Gamora confirmed, she gave the old metal key back to Miss Rider. Cammi brought Gamora a wrapped lunchbox from the fridge. "What's this?" Gamora picked up the lunchbox inspecting it.

"Something for the road. I won't have you leaving hungry," Miss Rider said.

Gamora smiled and tucked it into her duffel bag, "thank you."

Cammi followed Gamora to the door. "Do you know where you're going?" She asked, "I could take you to the docks."

Gamora chewed her lower lip, she would probably get lost if she went by herself. She had wasted enough time here, already. "I'd appreciate that."

"Be back before the lunch rush, okay?" Miss Rider called after Cammi.

"Yeah, fine!" Cammi sighed melodramatically.

"Goodbye, Richie!"

Richie glanced over his shoulder at Gamora, "bye strange girl."

His younger brother, Robbie turned to look in their direction. He had the same cloudy eyes as his mother. He waved one small, chubby hand, "bye, bye!"

Gamora waved back, "bye, Robbie!" Cammi called out. Cammi held the door for Gamora, she felt almost sad to leave.

She let Cammi set the pace as they walked. The city hummed with activity. They strolled through the market and Cammi chattered on about some telekinetic Mutant girl, named Matilda. Gamora thought it might have been from a book or something. She didn't understand most of what Cammi said, but that was okay. The majority of any relationship was pretending to be interested in things your friends cared about. Cammi occasionally paused to wave at people on the streets. Gamora thought she recognized a couple of them from the diner. "Who was that?" She gestured to the burly woman chatting up the mother of three.

Cammi glanced back at the couple, "Those are the Ackbery's, they're regulars." She waved and smiled at the people next to them, "and those are the Nathukick brothers."

"Is everyone a regular?" Gamora said.

"Nah, not everybody," Cammi giggled, " Let's see I don't know, uh, " she searched the crowd for an example. "Oh, I don't know them. Might be from the lower floors." Gamora glanced at where Cammi was pointing and froze. Kraglin was leaning against the counter talking to one of the locals, Yondu stood to his left watching the crowd. A chill ran up her spine. Kraglin words echoed through her mind, You really think that you can outrun us? That we won't find you? She felt just as terrified and utterly alone as the day he said it. She needed more time. Gamora grabbed Cammi's arm and picked up the pace. She needed to get off this tin can, right the hell now.

"You need to go home," Gamora muttered.

"Wait, what? Why?" Cammi matched her tone.

Gamora kept glancing over her shoulder. She wouldn't feel safe until she put some distance between herself and Yondu. "It's dangerous." Cammi rolled her eyes at Gamora. She glanced over her shoulder. The local woman pointed at Gamora, Kraglin looked directly at them. "Crap." She shoved Cammi into the crowd and ran.

"Hey!" Cammi yelped, the men in red jackets raced past her. People scrambled to get out of their way. Gamora was running for the docks. Cammi wasn't about to go home when things are just getting exciting. She took a shortcut through the alleyways, she'd meet up with them at the next intersection.

Gamora abruptly turned the corner and collided with Horuz. She stumbles backward and falls. "Lookie what I caught here," he sneered down at her. Horuz grabs her forearm hauling her to her feet. With the rush of fear came adrenaline, Gamora stomped on his foot. Horuz grimaced and yanked her forward, "c'mon kid."

Horuz didn't notice Cammi move behind them. She picked up a large broom. "Cammi?"

"What's a Cam-" She hit Horuz over the head with the metal broomstick. He spun to look at Cammi, "the fuck?"

"Let her go, you cock sucking horse fucker!" Cammi growled. Horuz looked stunned to have a six-year-old girl cursing at him. Gamora took the chance to lodge her elbow firmly into his gut. His grip loosened enough for her to break free. Horuz stumbled backward, and Cammi tripped him. He fell into the food display. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Gamora punched Cammi lightly in the arm, "Why didn't you go home? It's dangerous, you could die!"

Cammi chuckled and spun the broom like a staff. "To die will be an awfully great adventure."

Gamora narrowed her eyes, "Whoever you're quoting must be a moron too."

"Gamora!" Yondu was stalking towards them.

"We should go." Cammi dropped the broomstick letting it clatter to the ground. She grabbed Gamora's hand and lead them towards the docks.

"She's heading for the elevators!" Kraglin called out. The second mate cut them off at the end of the street. Kraglin and Yondu were closing in on them fast. They were running out of places to go.

Gamora felt her throat tighten, she was suddenly gasping for breath. They were going to capture her again. They'd make her go back to that ship. Yondu was going to be so angry with her. "Quick, up here!" Cammi climbed over the retaining wall and into one of the island gardens. She held out her hand, "they can't get us up here." She was breathless but grinning from ear to ear. Gamora grabbed her hand, and she helped her over the retaining wall. They climbed up the plastic tree in the center of the island garden.

The ravagers stopped at the retaining wall. Yondu glared up at Gamora. "Get your ass down here, little girl!"

"No thanks, I'm good," Gamora shouted down at them.

Yondu snarled, "I ain't playing games wit' you girly! Get down!"

Gamora said in a stern, quiet voice, "I said, no."

"Damn it, Gamora!" He said, "if you ain't coming down, I'll come up!"

Cammi laughed at him, "I'd love to see you try, old man!" She plucked a walnut off a branch and hurled it at Yondu. It bounced harmlessly off his shoulder.

That got a smile out of Gamora, "yeah! We'll throw walnuts at you!"

Yondu kicked the retaining wall, and it shook the whole garden. Hundreds of walnuts shook loose from the tree and rained down on the ravagers. "You ungrateful little shit! I'm trying to protect you!" He shouted in frustration. His outburst caught the attention of the locals. They whispered amongst themselves, watching with concern.

"Protecting me?" Gamora scoffed and stood up on the branch. "You kidnapped me!" She threw a walnut at him, it bounced off his chest. "You yelled at me and you hit me!" Two walnuts hit his shoulder. "I'm never going to stop trying to get away from you, Yondu!" He caught the last walnut before it hit him. He crushed it into a fine powder in his fist.

Cammi turned to Gamora, her eyes wide, "that Yondu?" Gamora nodded solemnly in response. Cammi shot to her feet, "we'll be leaving now." The playful, mocking tone was replaced by something more serious.

Horuz and Kraglin exchanged confused glances, "what?" And then Cammi let out a blood-curdling scream.

She hid her face in the crook of her elbow, large wet tears dripped down her face. The water droplets floated down in the low gravity. "Please, don't hurt me! Help, someone, help me!"

"What are you doing to those girls?" A woman shouted at them. Her hand was dangerously close to the blaster in her shoulder rig. Someone else shouted, "isn't that Cammi? Someone call Rider!" The crowd was pushing closer to the ravagers. Kraglin, Horuz, and Gamora looked dumbstruck. None of them had a clue how to react to the growing mob. Yondu's mohawk glowed a violent red. It reminded Cammi of an exotic fish, showing off bright colors to ward off predators. He was probably poison to the bone too, Cammi mused. Yondu whistled and it felt as loud as a gunshot. Everyone reacted at once.

Gamora flinched away from Yondu. The locals who didn't draw their blasters ran for cover. The ravagers drew their blasters a fraction of a second later. The arrow shot out of its holster leaving a trail of red light. A hulking blurry mass of exoskeleton appeared out of nowhere. Its toothy maw snatched the arrow out of the air. The dog landed with a loud, thump.

Gamora and the ravagers stare slack-jawed at the dog. Peanut had single-handedly disarmed Yondu. Cammi burst into a fit of laughter, she nearly fell out of the tree. Peanut pranced around happily with his new prize. Gamora spotted Richie and Miss Rider watching at the edge of the crowd. Yondu whistled again and Peanuts head snapped around to look at Richie for a command. The arrow rattled between Peanuts teeth. It dragged Peanut forward and the dog tugged back on the arrow playfully. It was a game of tug-of-war. "Well, that's a first, " Kraglin muttered, his attention split between the blasters being shoved in his face and the dog.

Since violence had failed, Yondu was forced to find another way out of the standoff. "This is all a misunderstanding, I'm looking after that girl."

The woman with the shoulder rig shouted up to the girls without looking away from Yondu. "Do you ladies know these men?"

"No, Mrs. Ackbery," Cammi shouted the same moment Gamora mumbled, "I've never seen them before in my life."

"They're lying," Yondu snapped. "Gamora ran away from home, her poor mother is sick with worry."

Gamora's lower lip trembles when her mother is mentioned. "You kidnapped me! Don't talk about my mama!" She threw another walnut at him but missed terribly.

Ackbery pointed her blaster at Yondu instead of Kraglin. "You're outnumbered, if you leave now nobody has to die."

Yondu narrowed his eyes, "I've survived worse odds." The mob pushed the ravagers back, away from the garden.

Once it was safe, Miss Rider and Richie emerged from the crowd. Richie climbed into the garden and called up to them. "Hey, are you guys alright!?" Cammi slid down the tree, Gamora climbed down after her. Miss Riders clothes struck Gamora as odd, she wore a rough bomber jacket over jeans and a T-shirt instead of her usual apron and dress.

"We're okay!" Cammi replied chipperly, she hugged Richie briefly. "What are you doing here, doofus?"

Richie chuckled, "what a weird way to say: thanks for saving me, Richie, whatever would I do without you?"

Cammi shoved him, "I saved myself! You didn't even do anything."

"I brought Peanut!" He pointed to the dog.

Yondu lurched forward, and the locals aimed their blasters at him. They kept him from getting close to Gamora. "Get the hell away from them! They're a bounty hunter!"

"We need to leave. These men are dangerous," Miss Rider urged them. Richie climbed down first and then helped Cammi down. He offered Gamora his hand.

Yondu shoved one of the locals out of the way, "Gamora," someone threw a punch but Yondu easily stepped out of the way. "You need to trust me! You don't understand the danger you're in!"

Gamora backed away from Yondu. She had just met Cammi and the Riders, but she already felt safer with them. She took Richie's hand. "What have you done to deserve my trust?" She asked Yondu in a quiet voice. Gamora didn't have anything left to say to him. "I just want to go home."

Gamora heard Yondu call after her as a brawl broke out, but she didn't turn back. Her hands are shaking. The rush of adrenaline felt like electricity, she needed to move. Gamora ran from the crowds. She ran until her chest ached and her legs hurt. When she stopped running she didn't know where she was. She nearly collapsed next to a mailbox. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Gamora cursed herself for crying. She was so tired of feeling this way.

"Gamora, " Yondu faltered, as he watched the kids retreat. The bounty hunter glanced back at him and smiled. Rage clouded his thoughts. He kicked someone's knee inward. There was a satisfying snap of bone. His fist clipped some else's jaw, as he sidestepped another blow from his left. He felt the sharp familiar pain of a blaster wound in his chest. The sound of a blaster going off in an enclosed space left his ears ringing. The ravager jackets are blaster proof. It took the brunt of the damage but getting shot could break bones and leave minor burns. The city street erupted into gunfire in mere seconds. Kraglin slammed into Yondu pushing him out of the line of fire. They hid in a nearby alleyway. Horuz and the second mate, leaned around the wall to take shots at the enemy.

Yondu leaned against the wall and tried to calm down. Those idiot kids couldn't protect Gamora from real danger. If the bounty hunters got their hands on Gamora, they'd sell her off to the Badoons battlegrounds, the Kree's farms, or worse, they could deliver Gamora to her father. He couldn't let Ego win. Yondu wanted to punch something, or scream, probably both. "I'm out," Horuz shouted, ejecting the empty clip from his blaster. Yondu caught it and tossed Horuz a full one. The task of refilling the empty clip kept his mind steady. He needed to kill that bitch ass bounty hunter before they killed Gamora. Another dead child on his hands. Fuck, none of this was his fault.

Horuz took a blast to the shoulder. The force threw him back against the wall. There was a soft pop as his shoulder dislocated. "What the hell is so important about one little girl?" He groans through gritted teeth as he tries to pop the bone back in place.

"It's not about the pup, it's about the principle of the thing. Little shit stole my ship." Yondu grumbled, "and after everything I've done for her." How could she trust that fucking bounty hunter more than him? Yondu's mohawk unconsciously flared up.

"You mean, to her," Kraglin said absently. He was busy loading rounds into another magazine. He thought Yondu looked confused and clarified, "After everything you've done to her, she's still not afraid of you." Yondu huffed and glared at nothing. What Kraglin said struck Yondu, Gamora couldn't trust him because he terrified her. It seemed obvious in retrospect, and that pissed him off more.

Horuz shot off five rounds but only two of them hit. "I told you keeping her was a mistake. This never would have happened if we had just dropped her off and got paid."

Yondu punched the wall. The sandstone exterior crumbled away easily, creating a small cloud of dust. "Ya dunno shit 'bout shit! Just shut the fuck up and do your job!"

"Captain, you pay me to," Horuz stopped talking when Yondu outright growled at him.

Kraglin figured now was a good point to step in, "stop bitching Horuz. Nobody even remembers the second mate's name do you see him whining?"

The second mate fired off three rounds, two found their mark. Blood and brain matter splattered across the city street. He dropped the empty magazine out of his blaster as Kraglin tossed him a full one."That's not a fair comparison! He's not supposed to talk," Horuz said.

"I wish you wouldn't talk either," Kraglin replied. Yondu rolled his eyes at them. The second mate fired off two more rounds, he didn't miss. Horuz shoots sporadically, rarely hitting what he was aiming at. Several stray blasts hit the side of the buildings outfitted with sandstone. It kicks up massive amounts of dust making it difficult to see the enemy. "What's the plan, Cap?" Kraglin asked.

"Gimme this," Yondu yanks the blaster out of Horuz's hands. He ejects the empty clip and replaces it with the full one. It had been a while since he held a blaster. The weight was comfortable, familiar. He aimed the blaster at the opposite wall.

"What are you," That's all Horuz gets to say before Yondu empties the clip into the sandstone. It creates a huge rolling dust cloud that covers the city street. They can't see three feet in front of them. Yondu presses a finger to his lips and waves for them to follow. The ravagers creep out of the alleyway, and down the street.

By the time the dust has settled the ravagers are already down the street moving with the crowds. They're covered in a thick layer of grime. Kraglin coughs and spits. Horuz shakes the sand from his hair like a dog. The locals keep their distance from the ravagers as they exchanging hushed words about them. They get dirty looks and people hold their children a little closer as they passed. Word travels fast on a small station. "Captain, the plan?" Kraglin prompted him for a second time.

"Kill that bitch bounty hunter and bring Gamora back," Yondu growled. He was going to kill that damn scorpion-dog that stole his arrow too.

Peanut caught up to Gamora first, the giant dog dropped the arrow at her feet. He licked the tears off her face. She smiled and patted his head affectionately, "Thanks, boy." Cammi, Richie, and his mother found Peanut laying in the street so Gamora could rub his belly. Gamora's eyes are puffy and her face is flushed a soft blue-grey.

Miss Rider knelt down next to Gamora, "are you alright?" Gamora nodded without looking up at her. "You have been very brave today, I am so proud of you." Gamora leaned her weight into Miss Rider, and she rubbed warmth back into Gamora's shoulders. "We can return to the diner. You are welcome to stay as long as you need," She suggested politely.

"No, I wanna go home," Gamora repeated herself. "Can you walk with me to the docks? I have a ship there."

Miss Rider nodded and stood up, "whatever you want, dear."

Gamora stood up and Richie glued himself to her side. The sent cinnamon and butterscotch lingered on his clothes after too many hours spent working in the diner. Gamora thought humans were warm and soft. Richie whistled and gave Peanut the command to follow. Gamora flinched, immediately looking around for any sign of Yondu before she realized it was only Richie. "Oh, sorry," He said, "I forgot."

"Its okay," Gamora said numbly.

Peanut picked up the arrow in his mouth and trotted alongside them. The dog leaned against Miss Rider, guiding her as they walked. "How did you know crying like that would work, back there?" Gamora asked Cammi as they reached the elevator.

She laughed like Gamora had said something funny. "I'm a cute little girl, people want to help me."

Richie snorted, "I dunno about cute, but you're definitely little." Cammi shoved him, and he shoved her back.

"Richie behave," Miss Rider chided him softly.

Richie gave his mother an odd look, "okay." They stepped onto the elevator, Cammi held onto the support bar as it lurched up.

Gamora glared at the ground. Nobody had ever shown her any empathy when food was scarce. When her mother got sick, nobody cared. "If I had cried like that on the Eclector all I would have got was smacked, " she grumbled bitterly. Miss Rider glared at nothing and set her jaw. The elevator door opened and they stepped out onto the nicer part of town, Miss Rider and Peanut took the lead.

Cammi stares off into space as if deep in thought. "Well, crying doesn't work on bad guys, but for every Yondu in the galaxy, there's someone like Miss Rider too. They want to help and they will if you let them." She plucked a flower from a nearby garden and tucked it into Gamora's hair. "You're adorable. You should use it."

Gamora flushed and touched the flower in her hair. "It's plastic." She didn't know why she was surprised.

"Like this shithole could afford real flowers, " Cammi scoffed.

"Cammi!" Richie squeaked glancing nervously at his mother. To his surprise, Gamora and Miss Rider both chuckled. When they reached the docks, The woman at the security center buzzed them through decontamination. There were two new ships docked on the flight deck. Gamora immediately recognized the Scarab, it was part of Yondu's fleet of ships. She looked at the abandoned cargo ships and felt nervous. She didn't know how the others would react to her stealing.

"Hey, ma!" Richie picked up a rock. His mother turned to look at him, as Richie hurled the rock at her head.

"Richie!" Cammi shrieked in alarm.

Miss Rider easily caught the stone before it hit her. Richie glared at the woman, "you are not my mother."

The woman who was not Miss Rider sighed. Her real voice was low and smooth, there was something distinctly inhuman about it. "What gave it away?"

Cammi and Gamora slowly backed away from the woman. "My ma hates it when Cammi swears, and she never ever calls me Richie." He scowled at them, "who are you, really?"

When the woman blinks her inner set of eyelids, her eyes turn gold with narrow pupils. Her hair grew longer and turned a dark brown, hiding her ears. Her skin cracked and flaked away revealing scaly forest green skin beneath. "You can call me Jazinda." Her hand went to her hip, and everyone jumped. Gamora tensed, ready to run if she drew her weapon.

Richie whistled, "settle down!" Peanut dropped the arrow and snarled at Jazinda.

"Easy, " Jazinda held up her hands, palms out, towards the dog. "Just reaching for my transmitter. If I wanted to hurt you I would have done it already."

Gamora narrowed her eyes, "I've heard that line before."

Jazinda opened an app on her transmitter as she talked. "Your father is willing to pay a lot of money to whoever kills your kidnappers. There's a nice little bonus for bringing you home too." She slid the transmitter across the flight deck to Gamora.

There is a fixed price for returning Gamora, but they were crowdfunding Yondu's execution. The number kept going up. Yondu must have a lot of enemies. Gamora kicked the transmitter back to Jazinda. "How did you find me?"

Jazinda's mouth quirked into a half smile. "I monitor the Nova's local APB channel." She picked up the transmitter and switched apps. Jazinda opened security footage of Gamora stealing the air canister from the local store. "Someone's been misbehaving."

Gamora slapped her forehead with her palm and groaned. Stupid, of course, the store had security cameras! She was so concerned with escaping she overlooked the small details, again. "You robbed Mr. Q'ogi?!" Richie yelled at her.

Gamora folded her arms across her chest defensively. "That guy was a jerk, and price gouging is illegal! It's basically stealing." Nevermind, that Gamora didn't know the store clerk was price gouging when she stole from him.

"That doesn't make stealing from him okay!" Richie shouted back, "he runs a small business! That's how he supports his family!"

Her eyebrow twitched into a scowl, "well, I'm trying to get back to mine!"

Peanut noticed that someone was approaching before anyone else did. He moved to guard Richie. Jazinda placed a careful hand on Gamora's shoulder, "I'm offering to take you back home to them."

Gamora knew Jazinda meant well, but she was still feeling angry and defensive, "No! My home is with my mama on Polemachus! I don't have a father!"

Peanut let out a low growl, Richie jerked to look around, "Something is wrong."

Jazinda shoved Gamora towards the end of the flight deck. "You need to leave," she ordered. Cammi grabbed Gamora by the hand and they ran. Peanut and Richie weren't far behind them. They hunkered down behind the old water hauler, As Yondu and his men walked onto the flight deck. Kraglin was on his left and the second mate stood at his right. They both had their blasters drawn and lowered at their sides, Horuz stood in the back. Yondu noticed the arrow laying on the ground, but doesn't move to holster it. He gives the flight deck a once over, "Where's the pup?"

"Somewhere safe, where you won't find her," Jazinda said calmly. She was standing in front of her ship, her hands tucked in her pockets.

Yondu studied Jazinda's clothes, thinking out loud he said, "you're the same bounty hunter from before. You're a long way from home, Skrull."

"And somebody cut off your fin, poor little Centaurian." Jazinda cooed at him, tauntingly, "if we're done pointing out the obvious, care to dance, boys?" The ravagers leveled their blasters at Jazinda. In the same second, she pressed a button on her keys.

The kids jumped as the flight deck became a battleground. Cammi covered her ears trying to suppress the sound of gunfire. The twin machine guns mounted on the front of Jazinda's ship went off. Yondu and Kraglin drop to the floor. Horuz takes cover behind the wall that separates the flight deck from the rest of the docks. A spray of bullets hit the wall. Kraglin and the second mate managed to get off four rounds. Three rounds scorched the hull of her ship. The fourth clipped Jazinda's bicep. She's thrown backward against her ship and falls off the edge of the flight deck. A bullet went clean through the second mate's skull. He dropped like a rag doll. His head lulled to the side, he's looking directly at Gamora but the second mate isn't seeing anything anymore.

Gamora scrambled back, running into Richie. "She just killed that man! She killed him!" Even yelling Richie can barely hear her, but he can read the terror on her face just fine.

In the next second, Jazinda caught the edge of the landing gear with her good arm. It's a long drop to the next level of the city. She wouldn't survive the fall. Yondu rolled onto his back and whistled. The arrow shot off towards the machine guns but started to curve off to the left. It shattered the Anilius' windshield. Broken glass was thrown across the flight deck. Horuz cringed because he knew he'd be the one to fix it, "You missed!" Yondu spat a curse, how the fuck did he miss? He tried to call the arrow back, but it swerved to the left again and nearly hit Horuz, "Watch it!"

"We need to take out those machine guns," Kraglin said, taking shots at the ship.

"I know!" Yondu yelled in frustration, "I'm gonna kill that damn dog!" The dog must have bent the arrow. It couldn't fly in a straight line.

Jazinda gritted her teeth and swung herself across the bottom of her ship to the lower hatch. The wound in her arm burned something fierce. The body didn't know how else to process that much pain. She pulled herself into the ship and moved to the gunner's station.

The machine guns suddenly stopped. The silence was deafening, Yondu and Kraglin exchanged glances. They watched the machine gun cautiously as they slowly get off the ground. There was a loud mechanical clank of machinery, as the machine guns are reloaded and switched to manual. "Go. Go, go, go!" Kraglin shouted as he ran to where Horuz is taking cover. It takes Yondu three tries to hit the metal joint holding the left machine gun to the ship. The joint snaps in half. It slides off the ship and landed on the flight deck. Jazinda watched them through a screen. The right machine gun spits out a spray of bullets in Yondus direction. He's forced to retreat behind the steel wall with Kraglin and Horuz. The steel wall was already dented, it wouldn't last forever.

"Horuz, it's a 6th gen Xandarian racing ship. Where's the core located?" Horuz thought for a moment and then did his best to describe the layout of the ship.

Horuz folded his arms, "are you sure this a good idea? You're shooting blind, and if you miss even once it could give away the plan." Not to mention, the arrow couldn't fly in a straight line. Yondu knew it was a risky plan. The machine gun stopped shooting. Something shrieked and exploded against the wall. It shook the entire station.

"Missiles," Kraglin said, "she's shooting missiles at us!"

Yondu looked Horuz in the eye, "I won't miss." He whistled. There was a tense moment, the ravagers held their breath.

Jazinda's ship exploded in a fireball of death and destruction. Yondu hadn't considered that taking out Jazinda meant damaging his own ships, or that it would set all of the air in the docking bay on fire. Anilius was thrown across the docks, slamming into the abandoned water hauler before skidding across the flight deck. The Scarab caught the worst of the shrapnel. It cut through the hull like tissue paper. It skewered the ship's core and set off a second explosion. Metal shrapnel took out the upper half of the wall. When Yondu's ears stopped ringing he could hear the soft roar of the air filtration system. It was quickly trying to replenish the air supply. Every breath made his chest ache, and he was light-headed. His skin felt hot, cancer, undoubtedly. He coughed, "everyone still alive?"

Horuz groaned in response. Kraglin was picking metal out of his skin, "wish I wasn't." Yondu slowly stood up and looked around. The Anilius was totaled, and there was nothing left of the Scarab. Horuz staggered over to the Anilius to asses the damage. Kraglin was looking at the bloody smear of ground meat that used to be the second mate. There wasn't enough left for a funeral. He felt guilty that he didn't feel anything looking at his corpse. He worked with the guy for years, lived with him, and Kraglin couldn't even remember his name. There was no sign of Jazinda."Nobody could have survived this."

"Then where's her damn body?" Yondu growled before calling the arrow back to his holster. It was still smoldering. "Skrulls are damn cockroaches," Jazinda smirked from her hiding spot on top of the water hauler. Her sniper rifle rested in her lap. One of the pros of having a Xandarian ship is that there is a safety feature built into the core. It gives her just enough time to grab her emergency bag and get out. Jazinda duct taped gauze over the gash in her stomach. It was best if her organs stayed inside her body. She heard Yondu barking orders, "Horuz, I want that ship fixed yesterday. Kraglin, you're with me."

Kraglin and Yondu stepped inside the abandoned water hauler. He knew Gamora had to be hiding in there. He would drag her out by her pigtails if he had to. The moment the main airlock door closed, the kids collectively breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you all okay?" Richie asked them.

Jazinda jumped off the water hauler, landing silently behind the kids. She grabbed Gamora by the collar, "don't scream." Gamora froze, her muscles tensed. Cammi and Richie were just as startled, Peanut let out a low growl in warning. "Don't make me kill your dog," Jazinda said calmly. Richie gave him a command and Peanut moved to his side. "Come on," Jazinda walked Gamora towards the Anilius. She shouldered her rifle and aimed it at Horuz. "Hey, shitbag, drop your weapon!" Jazinda called out to him.

Horuz slowly pulled out his blaster and slid it across the flight deck. "How are you still alive? Who are you?"

"A cockroach," Jazinda snarled, "how long will it take you to fix the ship?"

Horuz glanced nervously at the water hauler. "She's totaled. Three hours at least, without help."

Jazinda let go of Gamora and dropped her rifle to her side. Horuz seemed genuinely surprised when she asked, "how can we help?"

"I don't like being manhandled," Gamora grumbled while straightening her outfit. Horuz slowly moved his hand into his jacket pocket and opened one of the local channels on his transmitter. "Why should I help you?" Gamora snapped.

Yondu was surprised to hear her voice echo through the abandoned water hauler. It took him a moment to realize it was coming from his transmitter. That sneaky little bitch, Gamora was back outside with Horuz.

Jazinda took a deep breath, "nobody can go anywhere until the ship is repaired. If you help we can get this done faster."

Gamora sat down on the flight deck, huddled in a ball. She said in a tight voice, "I won't help until I know nobody's going to kidnap me. I wanna go home."

Jazinda shrugged, "I told you I would take you back to-"

"I don't have a father." Gamora cut her off curtly.

"Fine! Suit yourself, if you want to die of dehydration on this tin can be my guest." Jazinda snapped at her, "I'm getting the hell out of here."

Cammi and Richie sat down near Gamora, while Jazinda and Horuz repaired the hull. Peanut paced anxiously around the ship, picking up on all the nervous energy. Cammi got bored and called out, "Are you sure you're a pirate? You don't have a hook for a hand or a big feathery hat." Horuz tried to ignore her.

Jazinda chuckled, "You don't need those things to be a pirate."

"Oh, well that's lame," Cammi sighed. After what felt like an eternity to Cammi but in reality was more like thirty seconds, she dug through her pockets looking for loose change. "If I give you five units will you say 'shiver me timbers'?"

Richie burst into a fit of giggling, "Oh, my god." Gamora snickered and hid her face in her hands.

Horuz glared at her with murderous intent, "are you making fun of me?"

"You drive a hard bargain, sir!" Cammi pulled out a fist full of dollars, "I'll give you fifteen units! But you have to say 'Arrgh' too!"

Jazinda snickered despite herself and hit her head on the metal framework. Horuz's eye twitched. "Cammi, let the man work,"Jazinda said.

"Fine," Cammi huffed and stuffed her units back into her pockets. "No fun allowed." Jazinda and Horuz returned to work.

When the door to the cargo ship slid open, Peanut was the first to react. He barked and growled at the ravagers, guarding the kids. Cammi hid behind Jazinda. She pointed her rifle at Yondu, and Kraglin aimed his blaster at her. Horuz ignored all of them and continued to work on the ship. Yondu and Jazinda shouted over each other, "put the gun down! Drop your blaster!"

"I'm taking my ship and the girl, Skrull," Yondu announced coldly.

"Over my dead body," Jazinda snapped.

"That could be arranged," He narrowed his eyes.

Gamora shot to her feet, "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She saw Jazinda smirk, and shouted, "I'm not leaving with you either! You killed that man, you're worse than they are!"

"How does that make me…" Jazinda furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and studied Yondu's reaction. "Oh, she doesn't know. You didn't tell her."

Gamora glanced between Jazinda and Yondu, "tell me what?"

Yondu's mohawk glowed red, he snarls, "It wasn't my fault!"

"Word on the street is that he's a baby killer." Jazinda spat the words, "got disowned by his own guild for it too."

Yondu forgets about Peanut in his rage and whistles. The arrow flies towards Jazinda, but Peanut snatches it out of the air. The dog prances proudly over to Richie and drops the arrow at his feet. "God damn it! Shit! Fuck!" Yondu kicks a piece of scrap metal. It wasn't nearly as satisfying as killing her would have been.

"Can you even call yourself a ravager after what you've done?" Jazinda taunted him.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're talkin' about!" He's practically foaming at the mouth. Gamora's expression is blank. She's too overwhelmed to really comprehend what she's hearing.

Richie knew how to deal with temper tantrums from experience with Cammi. His mother always sent Cammi to her room to cool down before they talked. Richie thought it would be dangerous to send an armed criminal to his room, so he would have to skip that part. Richie's voice is as gentle as a warm summer breeze, "then why don't you explain it to us?"

Yondu looks at Richie like he was noticing he was there for the first time. "I… what?"

Richie takes a slow deep breath and watched as Yondu unknowingly mimics him. "I want to understand your side. Please, explain it to me," Richie says calmly.

Jazinda rolls her eyes, "there's no other side. There's no good reason to,"

Cammi shouted over her, "Hey! It isn't your turn to talk yet! You have to wait!" Jazinda was confused by why a small child was scolding her. Cammi had realized what Richie was doing and decided to play along. Not all adults had good mothers to teach them the importance of taking turns and listening, and sometimes they simply forgot.

Cammi and Richie both looked at Yondu and waited for him to explain himself. He shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't know he was killing them. I'd get the pups name, a photo, and a location. Ego said he was their father, that he just wanted to see his pups again. I'd pick them up from their homeworld and bring them to Ego." He sighs heavily, his gaze drifting to Gamora. "I didn't find out until it was too late to help them."

"Okay, it's your turn now," Cammi cheerfully informed Jazinda. Gamora and Richie stayed quiet, both trying to process all the information being thrown at them.

Jazinda let the rifle hang off her shoulder by the strap. She pulled out her transmitter, quickly flipping through tabs. "This Ego?" She slid her transmitter across the flight deck to Yondu. It was opened to the app with both their bounties.

Yondu spat a string of curses when he saw the amount for his execution. Kraglin whistled, "why'd ya even bother tryin' to steal the kid?"

Jazinda half-shrugged in reply, "prefer not to get my hands dirty."

Once Yondu had calmed down enough to speak again, he confirmed Jazinda's fears. "That's the bastard," he slid the transmitter back to Jazinda.

Jazinda scowled at nothing, and after a tense moment she asks, "Can you prove it?"

Yondu nodded, "all my evidence is back on the Eclector."

"Fuck," Jazinda exhales the word. She pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes. She was trying to decide what the best option was. "Okay, let's say I believe you. Where does that leave Gamora?"

"I wanna go home," She droned out numbly.

Jazinda sighs heavily, "that's not an option any more kid. There's going to be more people like me coming after you. They won't be as nice as I am."

Gamora shook her head, anger shaking her out of her dissociative state. "No, I wanna see my mama."

Yondu glares down at her, "your mama is sick. She can't protect you, and if she tries they'll kill her."

"You're lying! You're a liar!" Gamora stomped her foot in protest.

"Hey," Richie touches her on the shoulder gently bringing her closer. "He's not lying."

"I don't want to go with them! I want my mama!" Gamora was on the verge of tears. Cammi pushed past Jazinda and hurried to her friends side. The three of them stood huddled together while the adults talked amongst themselves.

"So this whole situation sucks ass," Cammi stated bluntly. That got a small smile from Gamora. "I know it's really scary right now, but I'll give you my number. You can call me whenever it gets too scary, okay?"

"Me too!" Richie and Cammi both wrote out their numbers for Gamora.

She sniffled and rubs at her eyes, "Thank you."

The adults were talking as they repaired the ship. Horuz was directing everyone. Apparently, they had decided that Jazinda would cover the price of air for a ride back to the red planet, Leeto. Cammi and Richie stay with Gamora trying to comfort her the best they can. When they finally got the Anilius up and running, it made Gamora feel sick. She hated this. Yondu moved towards Gamora with the intent of dragging her back onto the ship, but Jazinda stopped him. "Fuck no! I'm not kidnapping her. If she comes along it has to be her choice," Jazinda pressed the barrel of her gun into Yondu's gut.

"That's a death sentence," Yondu growled.

"Her life. Her choice." Jazinda said slowly. Yondu rolled his eyes and they both looked at Gamora. "Are you ready?"

Gamora hugged Cammi and Richie goodbye. Richie brushed tears off Gamora's face with his thumb. "You need to be brave now. Be a big girl, and don't die."

Gamora walks away from her friends and joins the others. "I'm ready."


	7. Whole Lotta Trouble

Nebula always thought It must have been some kind of sick joke to name the Thanos' spacecraft, Sanctuary II. This place had been her home for as long as she could remember, and it was anything but a sanctuary. The name also left her wondering what the hell happened to Sanctuary I, but she had never been brave enough to ask. The ship was larger than your average space station and had more artillery than the Badoon empire. Like all the other ships in Thanos' fleet, it looked like it was designed by a pre-teen going through their edgy phase. The hull was black and accented with electric purple, it had a giant skull of some kind of humanoid monster with eyes that glowed like fire on the front. Talk about overkill. Fortunately, someone had talked Thanos out of painting the interior walls black. Nebula had a suspicion it was Corvus, the first mate's quarters had always been the most pleasant part of the ship.

Thanos allowed everyone to make limited changes to their private quarters. They could paint the drywall or change the flooring. However, if they wanted new furniture, decorations or toys, the children had to pay for it with the allowance they earned for going on missions. Nebula's cabin had wooden flooring and light purple walls. She had saved up enough units to replace her bed with a plush chair. Nebula didn't sleep much anymore. She kept her charging equipment and several books from their library next to her chair. She had a wardrobe and a weapons rack for her things. There are no windows or lights. She has no need for them. Nebula unplugged herself from the charging station and grabbed her throwing knives from her weapons rack.

She had half an hour before she was supposed to be in the gymnasium. She wanted to find something new to read. Nebula stopped when she noticed her siblings crowded around an open door. Most of them are in Heather's age bracket. Servants pushed past them carrying boxes and furniture out of the cabin. "Who died?" Nebula asked no one in particular.

Cauda replied, "One of the white coats bit the bullet this morning." That meant their cabin was up for grabs.

"Well, I'm the oldest one here!" Peter, as per usual, was at the center of the crowd. "I get first dibs on any new cabins!" The other kids grumbled their complaints.

Nebula folded her arms across her chest and shouted to be heard over the noise. "What if I want the cabin?" The kids turned to look at Nebula.

Peter glared back at her. "Don't you have something better to do, like fighting waterfalls or meditating with bears?" He realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth. "Wait a minute, "

Photon giggled, "Why would she fight a waterfall?"

Cauda was equal parts delighted and confused, "what's a bear?"

Peter groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, "whatever! Nevermind!" He pointed a finger at Nebula. "This doesn't concern you."

"No, I think it does," Nebula decided. She saunters across the hallway to stand between Peter and the cabin door. "I'm the oldest one here, so by your logic, this cabin belongs to me."

Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "You don't actually want the cabin. You just don't want me to have it."

He was right, of course, but Nebula would rather die than admit that. "Not everything is about you, Peter."

He couldn't say Nebula was being unfair without sounding like a hypocrite. He raised his chin slightly, "Nebula!" He was yelling even though they were standing right next to each other. "I challenge you to a game of Hide an' Seek!"

There was a chorus of Ohs from their siblings. They're watching Nebula with anticipation. Always with the theatrics. "I'm listening, " Nebula replied.

"The winner gets to keep the new cabin." Peter had captured his sibling's attention as he explained, "It's you against everyone else. If you can find everyone before time runs out you win, but if you can't find someone they win. The Black Orders' quarters, the war rooms, and the med bay are off limits." Photon raised her hand and hopped up and down. "Yeah, Pho?"

"How do we get out? Does she have to tag us?"

Nebula chuckled darkly, "tagging is more fun."

"That's scary!" Heather shivered and linked arms with her older brother, Nexus.

"What about weapons?" Cauda piped up.

Peter shrugged and looked at Nebula. "Combat weapons are fine, but no mind control." She said sternly while making direct eye contact with Heather.

"I don't control people's minds. That's stupid," Heather grumbled bitterly.

Nebula checked the time on her transmitter. "The game will last until seventeen hundred hours. I'll give you a head start."

Peter folded his arms across his chest, "you have to close your eyes."

She sighs and leans back against the wall, "that won't help you."

"Just keep 'em closed," Peter insisted. Nebula closed her eyes. The kids erupted into chatter and giggling as they scattered. Six went left eleven went right. Cauda giggled and Peter shushed him. Edbe and Lexifier ran ahead of everyone else, they went right. The adrenaline rush burns like fire. Nebula's fingers twitched. Heather was still clinging to Nexus as they walked. Nebula heard security doors open and footsteps moving upstairs. The hallway fell silent. She drew in a slow breath and opened her eyes. Here we go.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

Nebula was surveying one of the many lounges on Sanctuary II from the rafters. Edbe was watching the door from behind a cabinet. Photon was hunkered down by a potted plant, ready to make a break for it. She couldn't see Lexifier. She dropped down behind Edbe and blew on her ear. Edbe tried to scream but Nebula clamps her hand over her mouth. Nebula dragged Edbe back in the darkness. She hushed her, "you lose." Edbe folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She had the good sense to keep silent.

Nebula drew her throwing knives and turned off the light switch with the hilt. There was a soft gasp from under the coffee table. Ah, sweet little Lexi. She threw a blade across the room. It pinned Photon's sleeve to the wall. She squirmed out of her sweater and bolted. Nebula threw the coffee table at the door. Photon was faster. She slipped into the hallway as the wooden table smashed into the wall. Lexifier was startled and his spines shoot towards her. Nebula cartwheels over Lexifier dodging the poison spines. She poked his nose. "You're out Lexi!" She hummed retrieving her knife from the wall. She jumped over the remains of the coffee table. Lexifier sat up and groaned loudly.

Photon knocked everything over as she ran, trying to slow Nebula down. She jumped over an overturned bookshelf. Her hand slapped against the wall as she rounded the corner. Photon was leading her somewhere. Nebula had to end this quickly. She picked up the pace. She dodged a vase that was thrown at her head. They turned another corner, the stairwell was dead ahead. Nebula was closing the distance between them. She jumped over a coffee table. Nebula threw her knife across the hallway, shattering the motion sensors for the stairwell door. Photon frantically swiped her access card through the lock. It won't open without the motion sensor. Nebula stalked towards her. Photon's fin stood upright pulsating a soft violet. She hummed a soft tune, something Nebula recognized but couldn't place. All the furniture in the hallway flew at Nebula. It was like someone had turned off the artificial gravity. Photon always did this. Two bookshelves tried to crush Nebula but she dived out of the way. She leaped up onto a chair. Nebula dodged a vase and caught herself by the handle of a cabinet door. She was dangling several feet above the ground. A lamp was thrown at her like a javelin. Nebula let go of the cabinet, narrowly escaping the lamp. She landed on a coffee table. Nebula ran across it and lunged at Photon. She shrieked when Nebula tackled her, they rolled down the hallway. Photon slammed her head against the wall. The storm of furniture crashed around Nebula. She had Photon pinned beneath her, "you lose."

Photon groaned and wiped the blood from her nose. "Why do you always win? It's not fair!"

Nebula stood up and dusted herself off. "You rely too much on your silly magic tricks instead of actual skill."

"Just because you don't understand it, doesn't make it magic." Photon sat up slowly, nursing her headache with one hand.

Nebula strolls up to the security doors. Curious about what kind of trap her siblings had planned for her. She forced the doors open with ease and blinks as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. There was a tripwire on the stairs, presumably linked to something deadly. Looking up she could see light reflect off two sets of eyes staring down at her from the 17th floor. It was Cauda, undoubtedly. Her little brother always had an affinity for explosives. Since Nebula didn't want to risk activating the traps on the steps she would need to find another way up.

The staircase was U-shaped, with a wide gap in the middle. Nebula climbed over the railing so she was standing on the outside of the staircase. She spun around so she was facing the ascending flight of stairs. She let go of the railing and jumps across the gap between the staircases. She grabs the opposite railing and pulled herself up to the next floor. Nebula jumped across the gap again, climbing up the stairs quickly. "By the moons," Cauda muttered. His voice echoed through the stairwell. He scrambled up the stairs, trying to stay ahead of her.

Nebula caught up with him easily. She jumped to the next flight of stairs and leaned over the railing. "Boo!" Cauda leveled his gun at her head. Nebula snatched it out of his hands and dropped it over the railing. She heard it clatter to the ground.

"Come on!" Cauda complained loudly. He sprinted towards the emergency exit. Nebula rested her elbow on the railing and her chin in her hand. She lackadaisically threw her knife into the motion sensor. It shattered and short-circuited.

She watched as Cauda made a futile attempt to open the door, "you've lost Cauda." Somebody whistled, the echo made it hard to pinpoint where it was coming from. She leaned back and looked up the winding staircase, she didn't see anyone. When she looked back at the door, Cauda was gone.

"Hey, Frosta! Up here!" Peter taunted her. "Come and get me, Ice Queen!" He was leaning over the railing on the floor above her. Cauda was with him. Nebula stood on the railing and jumped straight up the next floor. The boys raced up the stairs. She grabbed the edge of the staircase and pulled herself up. "Woah! Sweet trick," Peter grinned and climbed over the railing. They raced up the inside of the stairwell. Peter managed to stay just out of Nebula's reach. It was infuriating. Nebula threw her knives at him. Peter narrowly managed to avoid the first as it shot past his head. He caught the second knife. "Mine now!" He declared before throwing it back at Nebula. She had to let go of the railing to avoid the knife. Nebula grabbed the edge of the staircase on the lower floor. Peter shouted over to Cauda. "Do the thing!"

Explosives on every other floor went off at once. The light was blinding. The explosives weren't strong enough to damage the stairwell, but it shook the ship. Nebula lost her grip and plummeted to the basement floor. She twisted in the air. Suddenly thankful for the years of gymnastics training because it taught her how to land without getting hurt. Peter fell a couple of stories but managed to catch himself on the railing. His clothes are smoldering. "Sucker-wah!" Peter ducked as Nebula threw her last knife at his head. It left a scratch just above his eyebrow. Peter climbed over the railing to safety. They both stuck their tongues out at Nebula.

That really pissed her off. She snatched Cauda's gun off the ground. She pointed it at Peter. "Run, run, run!" He yelled when fire barked from the end of the barrel. Nebula fired the gun until the clip was empty. She threw the gun down in frustration. Nebula huffed and stormed out of the stairwell. She needed a plan, she would waste too much time trying to track Peter down again. She needed to find Heather.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

Heather swiped her card through the lock and the security doors slid open. There are rows of ships of varying sizes stretching on for as far as the eye could see. A few people are working on computers connected to the ships. "Hi, Morgen!" Heather called out to the exhausted programmer chewing on the end of his pen.

"Oh good morning Heather." Morgen glanced away from the computer screen and tried to rub the bags from his eyes.

"It's almost dinner time," Heather informed him.

"So it is," Morgen squinted at his watch.

Heather skipped over to his desk and grabbed the glass jar full of candied arachnids. She stuffed a handful into her coat pocket and popped another piece into her mouth. It was sweet and crunchy. Although in her opinion, all the best candy was imported from Peter's homeworld. She tossed the wrapper to the floor. "I'm hiding from Nebula, don't tell her I'm here!"

Morgen returned to his coding, "Alright don't break anything."

"Okay!" Heather chirped. She waved at Dyad and Triptych as she walked past their desks. One of the cleaning bots got stuck on the thick cords that covered the floor. They're beeping in distress. "Oh no!" She turned them around and gave them an affectionate pat. The robot beeped a happy tune. There are two little green bars on top of their head. "Are you hungry? Here you go!" Heather dropped more candy wrappers in front of the robot. They rolled over the wrappers and ate them. A third bar appeared at the top of their head.

Dyad chuckles softly, "Miss Titan, it's a robot. It can't be hungry."

Heather watched the bot eat the other candy wrappers. "Well, they looked hungry to me."

"A robot could be hungry for electricity," Morgen suggested.

"Yeah," Dyad conceded at first, "but they can't be hungry for garbage."

"I designed cleaning bots to turn recyclables into energy," Triptych said without looking up from her screen.

Morgen pointed his pen at Dyad, "Ha!" Heather got bored and left them to bicker about robots.

There was an obsolete destroyer in the back corner of the hangar. It was slowly being stripped down for parts, most of the outer hull and weapons had already been repurposed. Nothing was ever thrown away here. This destroyer was one of the first to use plantlife as a source of oxygen instead of air canisters. Heather had been taking care of the little garden at the heart of the ship. It had overgrown its box, sprawling across the bridge and cockpit. She climbed up to the sapling at the center of the garden.

There is an echo of a rumble coming from somewhere within the ship. The UV lights flickered and swayed overhead. Heather knew an explosion when she heard one, the others must be having fun. She sat down on a patch of moss and closed her eyes. She focused on her breathing until everything fell away. She kept her senses contained to the hangar. Heather reaches out and noticed something odd. There are three beings in the hangar but four minds. She couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Heather assumed one of her other siblings had the same idea and was hiding here. Without thinking, she latched onto the fourth mysterious consciousness.

It was unlike anything Heather had felt before. She was looking at the flight deck and every room, every corridor on an expansive dreadnought. She knew how to control every machine inside the ship. It was as simple as breathing. Before Heather could get used to the sensation, it pushed back hard. It was like psychic whiplash, her temples ached. _It's rude to invade someone's mind without asking first._ A voice Heather had never heard before resounded through her mind.

She lost her concentration. The white coats tapping away at the keyboard and the hum of the air filter were suddenly much louder. The pain was unbearable. She covered her ears and breathed deeply. Once she had calmed down, Heather reached out again. She focuses her attention on the forth consciousness without latching onto it. She thought, _Sorry, I mistook you for someone else. My name is Heather, what's yours?_

There was a long pause before they replied. Most of the staff went by an alias instead of using their given name. It was safer for their families that way. _I think I was once called Replica, but you can call me Guivre_.

The name sounded familiar but Heather couldn't remember where she heard it. _Are you a new hire? I thought I knew everyone on staff._

Guivre made an amused sound. _You could say that, yes._ Heather relaxed a little. Guivre continued, _Are you a part of the staff as well?_

That made Heather laugh, _You really are new!_ _I'm one of Thanos' children, his youngest daughter._

 _Thanos' children… as in the dogs of war? I thought that was a conspiracy theory._ Guivre echoed with both terror and awe.

 _I'm very real I promise,_ Heather deadpanned _._ Everyone reacted that way when they found out. The older kids had created a rather large reputation for themselves. It felt good to be feared at first but now it was just plain annoying. _Now that we know each other, can you show me where you are?_ Guivre dropped their psychic ward. They're inside the dreadnought Morgen was working on. _Oh, you're working with Morgen on the AI. I know the deadline is coming up soon, it's nice of you to help out._

 _The AI._ Guivre made a sound that could have meant anything without knowing what their body language was. _Heather, what happens if we don't meet this deadline?_ A few memories of the more gruesome deaths pass through Heather's mind. _By the stars, that's,_ Guivre trailed off.

Heather didn't mean for Guivre to see that. _I'm sorry._

 _No, it's better that I know about it now,_ Guivre replied softly.

Heather felt Nebula's presence the moment she stepped into the hangar. Her mind was a tangled mess of half-formed concepts. It took Heather a few minutes to make sense of what Nebula was thinking. Guivre knew Heather was going to leave before Heather did. It was a little annoying. _Before you go, would you tell Morgen to check the nitrogen levels in the cooling system?_

 _Sure,_ Heather agreed. She exhaled slowly, pulling herself back in before opening her eyes. Returning got a little easier every time, but it still left her with a migraine. Nebula was standing in front of the ship, arms folded across her chest. Heather slid down the mossy ramp and scurried up to Nebula. "How did you find me so quickly?" Nebula held up a candy wrapper between two fingers and raised one eyebrow. "Candy betrayed me!" Heather threw the last of the candy on the ground.

"I wanted to ask you," Nebula was going to explain her plan, but Heather cut her off.

"You want me to help you locate Peter, and you'll give me the cabin in return. I'll do it." Heather didn't wait for Nebula to respond, she started walking towards the exit.

Nebula blinked in surprise and then followed Heather. "You knew all that but didn't know how I found you."

"You weren't thinking about the candy wrappers." Heather ran over to Morgen's desk and called out, "Hey, hey Morgen!" He looked down at Heather curiously. "Guivre wanted me to tell you to check the nitrogen levels or something."

Morgen opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "You spoke... to Guivre?" Dyad flicked her ears curiously.

"Yeah, telepathically. You're assistant is nice," she said mostly to be polite. She grabbed more candy out of the jar.

"Heather lets go!" Nebula called from the exit.

"Okay!" Heather shouted back. She waved goodbye to Morgen and ran after Nebula.

"Morgen," Dyad spoke softly, caught between scientific curiosity and fear. "She's not lying."

He's staring up at the dreadnought, with cold fear. "What the hell is this thing?"

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

The library was an enormous maze. The room was O-shaped, the upper two floors had a hole in the center overlooking the main floor. You needed a map to get around the library. Or a highly intelligent telepathic toddler. Nebula leaned on the railing on the third floor, "You sure the boys are here?"

"Of course," Heather ate another piece of candy. She pointed down to the fantasy section. "Right there." Peter was sitting at the table with Cauda, who was fiddling with another explosive device. A fire in here would be beyond destructive. Reading her mind Heather replied, "the detonator is in his left sweater pocket. You have six minutes left." Heather sat down, her feet dangled over the edge of the balcony.

"I'll only need three," Nebula boasted. Heather was content to sit on the sidelines and let Nebula do all the work.

Nebula climbed over the railing and dropped down onto the table. Peter saw her coming and tossed Cauda onto a nearby book cart. Peter pushed the cart down the aisles slowly gaining speed. Nebula broke into a full sprint. "They're heading for the exit ramp," Heather said over the transmitter.

"She's gaining on us!" Cauda squeaked.

"Is it ready yet?" Peter asked.

"No," Cauda frowned at the device.

"We need to lose the excess weight to go faster, " Peter said. Cauda set the device down. He threw chapter books at Nebula like frisbees. She ducked as one sailed over her head. The next two books missed her entirely. Nebula caught the third and forth. She hurled the books back at Peter. He dodged the first one. Another hit the wheel of the cart and it had to swerve. It had to slow down. Nebula reached out to him, her fingers brushed against the back of his sweater. They hit the exit ramp, it curved around the inside balcony. Peter jumped onto the book cart as it raced ahead of Nebula. The book cart was quickly gaining momentum. She would never catch up to them on foot. Nebula took a running start and jumped off the chair. She lunged over the railing and grabbed an ornate chandelier. She swung back and forth creating momentum. "Uh, hey Nebula," Heather said nervously.

"A little busy here!" Nebula replied through gritted teeth. Peter laughed as the book cart zipped around the ramp. Nebula swung across to the other side of the ramp and dropped down in front of the book cart.

"It's ready!" Cauda announced attaching the device to the back of the book cart. He pulled the detonator out of his pocket and pressed the button. It wasn't an explosive it was a rocket. Nebula barely jumped out of the way in time. The cart shot past her. They were going too fast. Cauda yelled and covered his eyes, Peter was laughing. They couldn't stop. The book cart crashed into a bookshelf on the bottom floor. It toppled over knocking into another bookshelf, they all fell like dominos. The last bookshelf fell in front of the main exit. The rocket fizzled and went out. Peter and Cauda are buried under an avalanche of books. Nebula got over her initial shock and strolled over to them.

Peter popped up first and threw his arms in the air "That was totally awesome! Let's do that again!"

Cauda crawled out from the pile of books and flopped onto the floor, "Let's not."

Nebula karate chopped Peter over the head. "You lose." She helped her little brother to his feet. "You're out too, Cauda. Are you alright?"

Cauda shifted his weight and winced, "I think I twisted my ankle." He held up his arm to Nebula, "can you carry me?"

"Uh,"

"Please, it really hurts," Cauda whimpers, his ears lay flat on his head.

There was a long pause as Nebula considered it. If she didn't carry him back one of the other servants would have too. "Well, if you really can't walk." She knelt down and scooped up Cauda. He was far lighter than she expected.

Heather strolled down the ramp to the bottom floor, where the others are. She whistled when she saw the state of the library. It was going to be nightmarish to clean up. Peter climbed out of the pile of books and dusted himself off. Most of his cuts and bruises had already healed. "You know, you only won because I crashed the cart."

Nebula scoffed, "oh please, I would have caught you. I was right there before the rocket went off!"

Peter blew a raspberry. "You only found me because you cheated!"

I didn't cheat."

He pointed up at Heather, "we agreed, no mind control!"

"It's not mind control!" Both Nebula and Heather shouted at him. Nebula heard Cauda giggle.

"Semantics!" Peter threw his hands up in an exasperated gesture. "I want a rematch!"

Nebula smiled. "Ronan is coming for a visit at the end of the month." Heather stiffened when Nebula mentioned his name. The color drained from her face. "Dad will be hosting another tournament, you can lose to me then."

Peter groaned, "that's two weeks away. You're no fun!"

Without another word, Nebula turned and walked towards the exit. She couldn't be late for training or Proxima Midnight would blow a fuse. Cauda rested his head against Nebula's shoulder as she walked. She dropped him off at the med bay and went to training. The rest of the day was uneventful in comparison. She would never admit it but everything is more fun when Peter is around.


	8. Blue On Black

The children's living quarters was complete chaos. Corvus is trying his best to get everyone ready for Ronan's arrival, but the whole event was like fighting an uphill battle. The eldest children helped out however they could, as a middle child, Peter was only responsible for making himself presentable. However, everything ran more smoothly when they all looked out for each other. Peter felt he was getting the hang of being their older brother.

His little brother, Nexus tugged on his jacket, "Peter, I need help with my shoes! Can you show me the bunnies, again?"

"Yeah, no problem." Peter knelt down to help Nexus. He hummed the song his mother taught him. "First you cross them like this, and then you fold them like that." Nexus watched intensely, trying to commit it to memory. Peter slowly tied one of his shoes for him. "Easy peasy lemon squeezy."

Nexus giggled, "lemon squeezy?"

"Peter!" Kekallie yelled to be heard over the noise.

"Coming!" He yelled back, then patted Nexus shoulder. "I'll be right back, try and tie the other one." Peter weaved through the crowd until he found Kekallie sitting on the floor with Cauda. She was consoling him the best she could.

Kekallie flashed a sad smile at Peter. "Cauda is missing his hairclip. Have you seen it?"

Peter shifted his weight, "the one with the flower or the one with the insect."

"The flower." Cauda sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "My mommy gave it to me." This was serious, then.

"Did you check the med bay?" The white coats made you remove all your jewelry and weapons before entering. Cauda always forgot to pick his stuff up before leaving. He shook his head and Kekallie rubbed his back. "I'll go look for it, okay?"

Peter sprinted down the hallway, pushing past his siblings. The door to the stairwell slid open, Peter jumped over the railing. He caught himself on the staircase and climbed onto the lower floor. He made two lefts and a right and walked into the med bay. Cauda's hairclip is sitting in the bin by the door. It was a small piece of amber with a flower trapped inside. Peter sighed happily and he tucked the hairclip back into his jacket pocket. Peter hurried back to his quarters.

When he returned to the crowded stretch of hallway, Nexus was waiting for him. "Peter look! I tied it all by myself!" He announced proudly.

Peter grinned, "I knew you could do it!" Nexus trails behind Peter as he pushed his way through the crowd. He found Cauda and Kekallie on the floor, right where he left them. Cauda was huddled in a ball, sniffling softly. Peter knelt down so he was eye level with Cauda and pulled the amber hairclip out of his pocket. "You found it!" Cauda tackled Peter in a hug, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. His horns brushed against Peter's cheek. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, no problem," Peter chuckled. When Cauda pulled away, Peter clipped the amber flower into Cauda's hair. "You need to take better care of this," Peter scolded him, "it's important."

Cauda touched the hairclip affectionately. "I will, I promise."

"Cauda, " Kekallie stood up and offered her hand. "you need to get dressed now, alright?" She helped Cauda off the ground.

"Yeah, okay." Cauda sighed and hurried back to his cabin.

Peter turned to leave but Kekallie grabbed him by the collar. "Wait a minute!" Peter sighed as his older sister glanced over his outfit. She pulled back his jacket, "what is that?"

Peter was wearing a navy blue T-shirt under his formal jacket. The shirt had a white diagram of Earth's solar system and the words Starchild printed in English. "This is the shirt I got from Earth's tourism board, " Peter said meekly.

"You cannot wear that to dinner," Kekallie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Aw c'mon man, this is so not cool!" Peter stomped his foot.

She lets out an exasperated sigh, "you cannot wear your light up gym shoes either."

"Lame!" Peter folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "I'm eight full cycles now! I can dress myself!"

"Apparently not, " Kekallie observed. Cauda yelled for her and she shoved Peter towards his cabin. "You go change! I will pick out an outfit for you if need be." Peter changed his outfit twice before Kekallie deemed it acceptable for dinner. He wore his crimson red collar shirt under the formal black jacket, with slacks and gym shoes. Peter hated black. The jacket was a gift from Thanos, it was embroidered with their rank and security clearance. They were required to wear them.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

Ronan the Accuser-the Kree warlord who sanctioned the genocide of billions and brought interplanetary empires to their knees-was leisurely sipping ice tea while he bounced his daughter on his knee. She the spitting image of her mother, with peach skin, silver eyes, and platinum blonde hair. The scene was so jarring that Peter stumbled into Nebula. She elbowed him in the ribs and hissed, "watch it!"

The mess hall is extravagant. It has polished marble walls and three chandeliers that sparkle like gold. The tables are covered in silk cloth and there's a bouquet of flowers freshly cut from their garden. The mess hall looks more like a ballroom from a fantasy castle than it did a cafeteria. After eating here for years, the mess hall's charm was lost on Peter. The children walk into the mess hall in two single file line. The Black Order joins Thanos, Ronan and the other Kree officials at the table on the platform.

Peter kept staring at Ronan as he whispered to Nebula. "Did you know Ronan had a daughter?"

"Stepdaughter" Nebula corrected. She found an empty chair and stood behind it, Peter chose the seat next to her. "Sel-enic from Princess Crystal's previous marriage. We learned about her in our history lesson last week."

"Sit, " Thanos thundered. Peter and his siblings pulled out their chairs and sat down in unison. Sel-enic was watching them with wide round eyes.

"Right, right, I totally remember that." Peter nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest. "Could you remind me why anyone would want to marry genocide smurf again?"

Miertra chuckled, "Princess Crystal is marrying Ronan to end the decades of war between their two empires, silly."

Nebula glared at him. "You better watch your tongue before someone cuts it out, again. Dad wouldn't approve of you insulting his associates." Peter wasn't sure if that was a threat or a warning.

"Thanos won't find out because no one is going to tell him," Peter growled back. The servants drifted around the mess hall serving dinner.

"Not even five minutes and you are already causing trouble." Voros sighed and tossed a bread roll to Peter.

He caught it on reflex. The pretzel bread was still warm. "I'm being careful, they can't hear us." Peter insisted as he took a bite from the roll.

"Except Ebony Maw, " Miertra pointed out.

"Except Ebony Maw!" Peter echoed with pure horror. He stood up to get a better look at Ebony. The telepath wasn't focused on Peter, his full attention was on Heather. She was sitting by herself, glaring at her bowl of soup as if it had committed some horrible atrocity against her. The spoon bent in her hand. She didn't even notice. Peter sank slowly back into his chair. "Uh hey, has Heather been acting weird lately?"

Voros and Miertra look at each other and then back at Peter. "She has been awfully moody recently, " Miertra shrugged.

Voros waved his fork in the air, "Kekallie told me Heather threw a temper tantrum this morning. She did not say what it was about."

"Hm, " Peter stood up again. "We should go sit with her."

"We?" Miertra raised his eyebrows.

"I would prefer not to, " Voros grunted.

Peter frowned at them. "Neb come with me."

Nebula rolled her eyes at him, "No way, I already sat down." Peter scowled at them and then he grinned impishly. "Don't even think about it. I swear by the stars," She snarled. Peter flapped his arms and clucked like a chicken at her. Their siblings are staring at them.

"Peter! Ronan the Accuser is here!" Miertra was mortified. None of this stopped Peter from putting one foot up on the chair and crowing like a roster. Kekallie and several of his siblings suppressed laughter. Thanos shot an annoyed look in their direction. Ronan's stepdaughter giggled at his antics and Peter winked at her.

Nebula shot to her feet and dragged Peter down. "Enough! You win! Okay? I'll go."

He grabbed his plate and silverware, "thank you."

"Succumb to the void," Nebule growled at him.

The mess hall settled down as they walked over to Heather's table. The air around her was tense. It was a harsh pressure on his skull, it physically hurt to be near her. Peter set his plate down in the empty spot next to Heather. "Can I sit here?" She nodded without looking up from her soup. Nebula sat across from them, brooding quietly. Peter knew something was bothering her but didn't how to ask her about it, or if he could even fix it.

A servant set a bread basket down on the table. Peter snatched up more warm pretzel bread. Kekallie was watching them and rolled her chair over to their table. "Maybe you should eat something besides bread," Kekallie suggested.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Peter really only wanted one or two more bread rolls, but since Kekallie tried to shame him, Peter had to commit to it. He made direct eye contact with her while he made a bread pyramid on his plate. He emptied both bread baskets.

"That's an ungodly amount of bread, " Nebula observed with a bored expression.

Peter leaned forward and gestured at Nebula with his bread roll. "Has anyone ever told you that you sound like an old wizard that's grey-haired and grey-clad, and leans on a staff?"

Kekallie interjected, "that's oddly specific."

"Because that's what you sound like," Peter talked over him.

"Maybe you're the one who talks funny." Heather's voice is barely above a whisper.

"I don't talk funny!" Peter protested through a mouthful of bread.

"Sometimes I think you speak a made-up language only you understand," Nebula said.

Heather nodded in agreement. "C'mon man, that's like, totally not cool. Super grody to the max." Kekallie said in an exaggerated American accent. Nebula nearly spits her water across the table. Heather burst into a fit of giggling.

"I don't sound anything like that!" Peter threw a bread roll at her but he was smiling. Kekallie caught it with ease. His bread pyramid toppled over and rolled onto the floor. "My bread pyramid!" He managed to catch two pieces.

Heather pointed at the fallen bread and announced, "That's the fate's punishment for your gluttony."

Peter rolled his eyes in response, "fate be damned. I'm gonna eat all the bread I want." Heather chatted and joked with them. The psychic pressure around her relaxed. She was doing better. Peter munched on his two remaining bread rolls, while dinner was served. He piled meat and starches onto his plate. Kekallie cut Heather's food into tiny pieces for her with her switchblade. The evening went smoothly until the tournament began. Everyone gathered on the observation deck above the arena, there's a thick plated glass window separating them. The kids and the Kree officials stood in front of the window. Thanos, Ronan and his family got to sit on the dais and watch. The servants floated around serving fruit and drinks.

Edbe and Photon went first. Edbe was a Remeir an amphibious species that had limited control over electricity, while Photon was considered a skilled telekinetic (even for a Centaurian.) This made their sparring sessions amazing to watch. The rules of each fight are simple. The challenger got to pick the terrain, and all weapons and abilities are allowed. The fight is only over when Thanos says it is. Although, their father had a nasty habit of allowing the fights to go far longer than they should.

It was this moment that Sel-enic slid off her stepfather's lap and skipped over to them. The Kree officials parted for her. She was clutching a notebook to her chest. "Good evening," Sel-enic said in Kree. Her accent told of an upbringing on the Kree colonies, which was unusual for someone in her social standing. Heather went completely still.

"Good evening," Nebula echoed her sentiment politely in Kree. Peter tried to reply but choked on the berries he was eating. He had to wash it down with water. "You're an embarrassment, " Nebula hissed under her breath in Standard.

When Peter could speak again he said, "Hi I'm Nebula's little brother, Peter." Nebula stepped on his foot, her face flushed a touch purple.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows who you are, children of Thanos." Sel-enic reached out and clasped Nebula's hand. "I'm very familiar with your work."

"You, you are?" Nebula was caught off guard and was utterly bewildered.

Sel-enic smile was blindingly bright, "you took down that terrorist cell on Rho! You've worked alongside Daddy Ronan to keep the Kree empire safe. You're a hero!"

Peter swore the air around Heather dropped by several degrees. "A hero," Heather couldn't hide the sneer from her voice.

"Is that what your dad told you?" Peter spoke slowly, choosing his words very carefully.

"It was all over the news." Sel-enic chirped seemingly unaware of Heather's growing rage. She presented her notebook to Nebula, "could you sign this for me? Phyla is gonna be so jealous that I got to meet you!" Nebula signed her notebook in a daze.

"Do you know the nickname she earned for that mission?" Heather voice was calm but it cut like a razor. Sel-enic stares at Heather all doe-eyed.

Peter put two and two together. Ronan sanctioned the genocide of Heather's homeworld, and Thanos gave him military support. Ronan killed her parents. "Heather, " Peter says but she doesn't hear him.

"They call her the Reaper of Rho." Nebula put on a mask of neutrality as Heather spoke. "The devil that came straight from hell. She slaughtered hundreds of people."

"That's so stellar!" Sel-enic clutched her notebook tightly to her chest. "I can't believe you're a kid like me! You're gonna fight in the tournament later right?" The psychic pressure was building. It was crushing his skull. Heather is glaring at Luna. Peter doesn't know what to do, this isn't something he can fix. The path Heather is headed down is a dark one.

"I can't wait to watch you fight! I'll be rooting for you," Sel-enic says sweetly. Peter had never seen Nebula turn that shade of purple before.

Ebony Maw appears out of nowhere and gingerly placed a hand on Heather's shoulder. The psychic energy vanished. "You are up next my dear," Ebony said before he dropped his voice to a whisper. Peter barely heard him say, "That girl is under my protection."

Sel-enic curtsied at Ebony, "good evening."

"Good evening, " He steered Heather away from Sel-enic. "You will have to excuse us. Heather has other matters to attend to."

Peter watched them disappear into the crowd. The whole exchange left a bad taste in his mouth. "Yes well, the real spectacle begins when Heather and Cauda fight." Nebula said casually, "my little brother has an affinity for explosives, and Heather's skill in telepathy allows her to create illusions." Unable to do anything else Peter stares out into the arena.

Photon was declared the winner of their fight. There's a cheer from the kids and the Kree official's exchange units. The medical team tends to the worst of Edbe and Photon's wounds as they're ushered away. The arena resets to an empty white box. Cleaning bots skitter across the floor mopping up the blood. Fears icy fingers grip Peter's heart as Heather stalks into the arena. No good could come of this. Ebony returned to the observation deck, standing guard by the window. The arena shuttered and then shifted. A golden meadow sprouted from the floor, a soft lilac sky appears with two suns hanging overhead. The meadow gave way to a black sand beach where waves crash against rocks. It seemed endless. Peter had to remind himself that Heather was still in the same empty room as before. She turned and glares up at Ronan.

Peter heard the warlord chuckle, "I remember that place. Certainly, a little spitfire, isn't she?"

Thanos nodded in agreement, "that she is." He was not nearly as amused as Ronan was. "Begin!" He thundered with a wave of his hand.

Heather closed her eyes, her breathing was slow and steady. A glowing ring of green fire encircles her. It grows more intense with every breath she takes. Cauda broke into a run putting as much distance between them as he could. He threw out landmines that scuttled across the meadow like bugs. Heather opened her eyes. Twin green dragons made of pure fire erupted from the ground. They twisted around each other as they shot towards the sky. "Woah!" Sel-enic gasped and pressed her forehead against the window. Cauda was ready for this. A small explosion went off to her left. Heather barely managed to dive out of the way. She rolls across the meadow and her dragons moved with her. Heather swiped down at the air with her palm. The dragons uncoiled, diving at Cauda. Their mouths opened unnaturally wide. He pulled the pin out of a grenade with his fangs and hurled it into the air. There was a tremendous spark of light and bang that shook the observation deck. One dragon burst into a flurry of embers. Heather covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. The remaining dragon slammed into Cauda. He collapsed in unimaginable agony, he pressed his forehead to the floor, holding his sides. It was burning him alive. The dragon passed through him disappearing into the ground.

"I don't get it," Sel-enic said loud enough for everyone to hear. "How can illusions hurt somebody?"

"Pain is all up here." Voros tapped his head with his knuckles. "Your mind cannot tell the difference between phantom pain and real pain. Hurts all the same." Sel-enic pursed her lips and looked out the window.

Cauda slowly pulled himself off the ground. He was grinning devilishly, the imaginary green flames still licked at his clothing. A landmine exploded underneath Heather. She was thrown back against the wall. Peter inhaled sharply through his teeth. There was a bloody smear across the lilac sky where Heather slid down the wall. Heather staggered to her feet and the dragon rose from the ground with her. Cauda grabbed another grenade off his belt and hurled it at Heather. She ran around the Arena. She avoids the first two but the third was coming in too fast. She twisted around to kick the grenade away and landed back in fighting stance. The grenade went off mid-air. She brought her fist down and her dragon dived into the explosion. Cauda pulled out several spherical bombs and hurled them Heather's feet. They exploded in a colorful fountain of sparks, shrieking like a dying animal. Heather's knees gave out and she crumples to the ground, her hands are clasped tightly over her ears. Her dragon exploded into a shower of multicolored embers above Cauda's head. He tossed another bomb at her feet. The explosion burned her badly. A scream is ripped from her throat as she skidded across the floor and slammed into the wall.

"Get up, Heather!" Lexifier and Kekallie both yelled down at their sister. "Get up! Stand up!" Sel-enic is watching the fight through her fingers.

The skin along Heather's shins and forearms had blackened and chard. There are specks of bone poking through her lacerated flesh. She's breathing weakly as Cauda strolls towards her. Her red swirling tattoo begins to glow, and her eyes burn so intensely it looks like flames. Cauda stops in his tracks. Heather stood up. All around her the meadow burns with green flames. She steps forward and pushes out with her palm. The green dragon erupts from the flames. It's color shifted from green to yellow to orange, sparks rolled off its glowing scales as it doubled in size. There's no escape. The dragon swept through Cauda, and he was thrown at a deadly speed across the arena. He cracked the wall when he slammed into it. The picturesque sky glitched out revealing white paneling beneath. Cauda lays in a crumpled heap on the ground. His blood paints the golden meadow black.

"She's a telekinetic and a telepath," Photon whispered a tad enviously.

"Don't let her pin you down Cauda!" Miertra yelled.

Cauda braces himself against the wall and tries to stand up, but he slips on his own blood. He slides back down the wall. Heather took another step forward, she raised her palms skyward, and in one sharp motion brought them down. Her dragon followed. There's enough time, he could get away if he tried. "Run, Cauda! Move!" Peter yelled. Her dragon smashed Cauda into the ground. His body is wreathed with multicolor flames. Peter felt his heart stop. Heather pivots and she pushed towards the observation deck. Her dragon's serpent-like body contorted in the air. It charged directly at them, at Ronan. Its mouth opened wide, its eyes are pure flames. The children screamed and dropped to the floor for cover. Nebula yanked Sel-enic down. Ebony flicked his wrist as if batting away a pesky insect and Heather's dragon exploded into a shower of multicolor embers. Heather closed her eyes and her tattoo's stopped glowing. She collapsed to the ground. "Heather is the winner," Thanos announced and there are cheers from the crowd. Peter is silent. He can't tear his eyes away from the arena.

Cauda isn't moving.

There's so much blood. It's matted against his hair and pooling on the floor. Everything is happening too fast. The landscape shutters and returns back to a white box. The cleaning bots scurry across the floor. Heathers badly hurt but she's still breathing. The white coats are carrying Cauda and Heather out of the Arena. "Peter?" Proxima Midnight has to touch his shoulder to get his attention. "You are going next."

Peter walks out of the observation deck and down the stairs in a daze. Outside the Arena, Heather is curled up on a gurney. She would need a skin graft if Thanos didn't have her arms removed. Their eyes met and she grabbed onto his jacket. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Heather was nearly pleading. "I was so angry, and then," Her voice caught in her throat. Peter didn't know what to say. What do you say to something like that?

There's a corpse on the gurney next to her. It looks like Cauda, and it's dressed like him, but that thing was a corpse. His little brother wasn't in there anymore. Peter looked at the corpse and felt nothing. His head is full of static. He reached down and removed Cauda's hairclip from the corpse. It was a gift from Cauda's mother, it was important. Peter tucked it safely into his pocket. The white coats escorted Heather down to the med bay. The corpse would be thrown into the recycler, it's body ground up into fertilizer for the gardens.

The countdown clock by the Arena door read thirty seconds. Peter stood in front of it. Light shines through the crack in the door. It's bright, burning even. Nebula stood next to Peter, her fists are balled at her sides. She's glaring at the clock. Ten seconds. Nebula is trying very hard to suppress her rage but it's bubbling to surface. "She killed Cauda, didn't she?"


	9. End Of The Line

It's a two days flight from the edge of the solar system back to Leeto. The Anilius was in rough shape but she made it back in one piece. Gamora followed the others off the Anilius and onto the Eclector. Horuz pulled the ship into the hangar. "The bridge is this way, " Kraglin gestured for Jazinda to follow him.

Gamora wanted to stay with Jazinda and Kraglin but Yondu grabbed her by the collar. "Hold it. Your gonna stay here and help Horuz fix the Anilius." Yondu shoved her roughly towards the hangar.

"But I wanna-"

Yondu interrupted her, "I don't care whatcha want. This whole mess is your fault, you're gonna help fix it!" Gamora kept her gaze fixed on the floor. She didn't know if she was too exhausted or too afraid to argue with him. "Am I understood?" Gamora nodded in response. Yondu stalked towards the bridge leaving her alone on the flight deck.

Gamora set her duffel bag down by the door and sighed heavily. She follows the sound of construction to where Horuz was working. He was repairing the inside of the Anilius. "Um, excuse me?" She yells to be heard over the sound. Horuz set the equipment down and grabbed a handful of bolts out of the toolbox. "Uh, Yondu said I was supposed to help you."

"Y'know what would be helpful? If ya shut up and stayed over there." Horuz pointed towards the far end of the hangar.

Gamora stood awkwardly behind Horuz, watching him work. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing. "What's that?" She pointed to the tool he was holding.

"Sladon," He grunted in reply.

"What's it do?"

Horuz sighed heavily and turns to glare at Gamora. "It repairs metals," he states curtly.

There was a tense moment while Horuz waited for her to respond. Gamora fidgets with the hem of her skirt. "Oh, " She replies meekly. He picked up the sladon. "Can I help?"

He set the sladon down with a loud thump. "Do you know how to rewire a console?" Gamora shook her head. "Can you repair a bulkhead? Run diagnostics on life support?"

"I can't."

"Then you're better off stitching up clothes, with Hazira. I ain't a preschool teacher." Horuz snapped at her with a mean snarl.

Gamora expression hardened into a scowl, "but Yondu said-"

He cut her off, "How many other little girls do you see in engineering?"

"Uh,"

"None." Horuz stood up, casting a long shadow over Gamora. She takes a step back. Her hand brushes against the wall behind her. She's trapped. "You don't belong here. Stay out of my way." He punctuates each word as if it were its own sentence. His voice is dripping with malice. Gamora bolted, Horuz watched her run to the cockpit.

She didn't feel better until she put a locked door between them. Her heart is beating fast, and her breathing is staggered. She flopped into the pilot's seat and tried to calm down. Gamora can see the glass hatch that separates the Eclector from the rest of the world, from the cockpit. Leeto was a way station for the Shi'ar empire, as a result, the dock is packed. It's crawling with different ships and deckhands moving cargo under the sinking sun. Movement catches her eye. There's a small group of kids drawing with chalk and playing in a fountain. It looked like fun. A deckhand shouts something at them, and two break off from the group to help move cargo. They're cabin girls, like her. Gamora decided being reprimanded by Yondu later couldn't be worse than spending time with Horuz now.

Gamora slipped out of the cockpit and nervously glanced around. Horuz had returned to work. He appeared to be significantly less angry with her. "I'm going to play in the fountain," She announced. The mechanic waved the sladon at Gamora as she passed him.

Gamora slipped out of the Eclector and wanders over to the fountain. She sent Jazinda a message with her location, just in case something bad happened. There are three kids playing in the fountain and two more drawing with chalk. They're all wearing different uniforms. "Um, hi there," Gamora called out to them in Standard. "Whatcha doing?"

"Hiya!" The half Sepiidae kid with the easy smile and clear gold eyes said. Their dark blue skin shifts to an even darker green and their white spots dissipate into freckles that splatter their skin like stars. Their jumper had the designation Neverknott. "I'm drawing the famous ghost ship, the Leiurus."

"Ghost ship?" Gamora asks, moving closer to get a better look.

They smiled wickedly. "It was a spacecraft carrier that was supposed to make a delivery in the Andromeda galaxy. Except it never got there. A union trader found it on the float, completely empty. The entire crew had been brutally slaughtered."

They had captivated the attention of the half Skrull kid playing in the fountain. The upper half of their jumper was tied around their waist. Gamora couldn't make out their name. "Was it ravagers? Or bounty hunters?" Their skin prickled. A yellow and blue pattern ripples across them in waves.

"Nope. All the food, water, and air were intact," Neverknott replied. "They say it was the ghost of a Xandarian boy, with glowing red eyes. He was singing a requiem for the fallen."

"That's creepy!" Gamora shivered.

The Xandarian girl with red hair and brown skin frowns. She dusts the chalk off her hands. Quibee is written in marker on her blue overalls. "If everyone died how do they know the ghost killed them?"

Orange ringlets flicker across Neverknott's skin. "I dunno, security footage?"

Quibee moved closer to get a better look at Neverknott's drawing. "And why does a ghost need a gun?" Gamora tried to suppress her laughter and failed.

"It's a ghost gun okay!" Neverknott rested their hands where Gamora presumed their hips are. The other kids are giggling. "Y'know it's better if ya just don't question the legend."

The half Skrull kid laughed, the yellow and blue pattern melted into a green color. "So the giant space Kraken is real but ghosts are too unbelievable?"

"Naefia is real! I've seen her!" Quibee shouted defensively.

"There's no way that's true," The Skrull kid scoffed. Orange waves ripple across their skin as it hardens into scales. "It would freeze and suffocate in the void."

A mixed race girl, in a green jumper, sighs. She's nervously twirling a stray lock of hair. Her name isn't sewn into her uniform. "I dunno Rexili, the Celestial's never had any problem moving through the void."

"That's the dumbest thing you've said all day! The giant space Kraken isn't a Celestial!" Rexili was caught between yelling and laughing.

"That's not what I said!" The girl splashed Rexili with water and they splashed her back.

Water sloshed over the side of the fountain. It washed away the Quibee's drawing. She dropped her chalk and balled her hands into fists. "I'mma flatten you, Dusty!" Quibee jumped into the fountain splashing the others with water.

Neverknott's skin settles and fades back into its original dark blue. "Nevermind them, Quibee and Rexili work for rival folding companies."

Gamora furrowed her eyebrows, "and a folding company is…?"

Neverknott explains without looking up from their drawing. "They create the jump points, we use to travel, by folding space together." A Sepiidae kid wadded over to the edge of the fountain. Their skin ripples in a vibrant blue-green pattern with white stripes. The word Eos was sewn into their jumper.

Gamora waves at them, "what are they saying?"

"Hm?" Neverknott glanced up as Eos repeated the pattern, a little slower and more vibrantly. "They wanna know which company you work for. They think your uniform is cute."

"Oh, uh," Gamora stammered nervously and hugged her ravager jacket to her chest. "I don't-I don't work for uh, a company."

Eos and Neverknott blink the same yellow pattern at Gamora. "You work for a guild?" Neverknott exclaims, "that's stellar! Which guild are you apart of?"

"I work for a ravager guild," Gamora said a little hesitantly. Her voice is barely above a whisper.

Neverknott laughed, "Right! Like a ravager guild has a cabin girl!" Green swirls bloom across Eos and Neverknott's skin, and the end of their tendrils glowed. "No, but seriously, which guild?"

Horuz's words are still fresh in Gamora's mind. She blurted out, "I sew and mend clothes, and drink too much coffee and talk about things that aren't any of my business." She was pretty sure that was Hazira's job was.

"You're a part of a tailors guild?"

"Yes! That makes sense!" Gamora nodded enthusiastically. Strange, how a lie was more believable than the truth. Horuz was right she doesn't belong here. The thoughts made her feel sick, but she doesn't understand why. She never wanted to be a ravager anyway. Gamora resolves to draw something instead of dwelling on it. There are too many different feelings and she can't sort them all out right now. Gamora sketched out the flowers planted around the fountain. She drew pictures and played in the fountain. Neverknott told her stories of other famous ghost ships. They're a little obsessed with them.

Gamora's not sure how much time passes before Kraglin came looking for her. He was dressed casually. She almost didn't recognize him without the ravager jacket. "Hey, kid!"

Gamora was wading through the fountain, the cool water was refreshing in the desert heat. She was soaking wet. "Hi, Kraglin!"

He scowled down at her, "where have you been?"

Gamora stepped out of the fountain and wrang out her pigtails. "I was playing with the other cabin kids. I told Horuz where I was going." She pointed to the cabin kids, "These are my new friends."

They waved at Kraglin. He greeted them curtly, "yeah hi, whatever. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause you're a tattletale," Gamora replied.

"Is this your older brother?" Rexili asked quietly.

"He's kind of rude, " Quibee added.

"He's not my brother, Gross!" Gamora wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Kraglin is the first mate."

Rexili and Quibee gaped at her. "And you call him by his first name?" Neverknott nearly shouted in disbelief. They are patterned with a light shade of yellow.

Gamora shrugged, she didn't think it was that weird. "What else would I call him?"

Eos and Neverknott exchange critical looks, "last name, or title!" They say in unison.

"My brother is sleeping with the first mate and even I'm not allowed to do that, " Rexili said.

Quibee snickered, "I think ya got that backward." Rexili pushed her into the fountain. "Okay, I deserved that," Quibee giggled again.

"Hey!" Kraglin shouted, startling the children. He grabbed Gamora by the arm. "You've wasted enough time. The captain needs to talk to you." There's a chorus of Ohs from the cabin kids, as Gamora is pulled away.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

Yondu stole a glance at the hotel entrance for the third time in the last five minutes. He was sitting at the bar in the lobby. Some of the crew are eating dinner in the adjacent restaurant. Jazinda was sitting out on the patio. Yondu didn't understand why the bounty hunter was still here. Gamora wasn't her problem anymore. Bruhl, the only member of his crew with medical training, strolled over to Yondu. "I thought you were looking for our cabin girl."

"She wasn't here the first time I checked the bar, thought I'd check again," Yondu said into his glass. Kraglin had sent Yondu a message saying, he had found Gamora and was on his way here. All Yondu could do was wait. He hated waiting. "While I gotcha here, there's a job opening. I need a new second mate." Bruhl scoffed and then laughed. "I'm serious, you're doin' half the job already."

Bruhl shook their head, "I'm most useful to you in sickbay. Promote current third mate, they've earned it."

"Aw hell, Doc, then I'd need a new third mate." Yondu sighed and glanced over at the entrance again.

"Taking job would put target on my back, " Bruhl replies dismissively.

The front door slid open and Yondu snapped around to look. Kraglin ushered Gamora inside the hotel and pushed her in Yondu's direction. "Just think about it," he mutters to Bruhl before standing up. Gamora wasn't hurt, the other bounty hunters hadn't found her, yet. She was safe. She was still alive. Yondu exhales slowly and his expression twisting into a scowl. He was going to kill that stupid brat. Didn't she realize the danger she was in? Gamora refused to look at Yondu or get any closer to him. "You better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't go get the hairbrush, girly."

She furrowed her eyebrows, thinking very hard, "Because you don't have any hair."

Yondu heard Jazinda smirk, someone else snorted, and then several different people were chuckling. Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose, "That ain't gonna be so funny in a minute."

This only confused Gamora even more. "I don't understand."

"That ain't what the hairbrush is for, " Kraglin muttered gravely.

Before Gamora could fully comprehend what Kraglin was implying, Yondu snapped at her, "Start talking! Where the hell have you been?!" The lobby went silent. He can feel the eyes of the crew on them.

"I was playing in the fountain by the docks. I told Horuz where I was going." Gamora explained in a soft voice.

"You don't report to Horuz, you report to me. There are dangerous people looking for you. I need to know where you are!" Concern was creeping its way into Yondu's voice, he tried to stomp it back down. "You disobeyed a direct order."

Jazinda stepped between Gamora and Yondu. When did she move across the room? "Calm down. Leeto isn't exactly a hub for criminal activity, and I knew where she was."

"Wait a minute, you told the bounty hunter but not me?" Yondu's mohawk flares up when he snarls. Gamora flinched and Jazinda put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Gamora whispers. It's infuriating, annoying, pathetic. Yondu wasn't worried about her. That wasn't what this was about. He's gonna knock some sense into that brat. Jazinda's hand is hovering over her holster. But then, Gamora said something that caught them both off guard. "I only left because Horuz said, I'd be better off learning how to stitch up clothes than learning how to fix ships."

Kraglin inhaled sharply through his teeth but didn't look surprised. Yondu visibly cringed. "He said, what?" Jazinda was trying very hard not to yell.

Gamora nodded sadly, "he wouldn't let me help. I don't belong here."

Jazinda huffs, "I grew up on a naval base. I knew the basics by the time I was your age."

Yondu had to make sure the mechanic learned how to watch his mouth. Horuz already had Gamora believing that bullshit he was spouting. That was dangerous. Yondu drifted away from Gamora, "Don't listen to Horuz. He's a moron and he's wrong."

Gamora furrowed her eyebrows, "Then how come I'm the only girl who works in engineering?"

Yondu shoveled his hands into his pockets and shifted uncomfortably. He could feel his rage fizzling out. "That's because, uh, " Shit. Are the engineers really all men? That couldn't be right. Gamora's waiting for an answer. Jazinda shot Yondu a critical look, there's no good response. He needs to say something, he blurted out, "I don't have to explain myself to you!"

Jazinda rolled her eyes and touched Gamora's shoulder lightly. The crowd of onlookers parted for them. He's a little relieved when Jazinda leads the girl away. She sighs and offers reluctantly, "If you really want to learn to fix ships, I can teach you." They step out onto the patio and Yondu can't hear them anymore. The room breathes a collective sigh of relief. The background chatter resumed and the lobby returned to normal. Except now the bartender was glaring at Yondu. He's probably going to spit in his drink.

Yondu sat back down at the bar and Kraglin joined him. "Uh sir, maybe we should hire more women, for Gamora's sake." Yondu sighed loudly and drummed his fingers on the bar. Truth be told, he was thinking the same thing. Horuz wasn't the only loudmouthed moron with bad opinions. Gamora wouldn't learn anything if the crew refused to teach her. It's all a mess.

Bruhl cleared his throat and Yondu suddenly remembered he was there. "Captain, I have thought about the job offer and,"

Yondu interrupted him, "You decided to take it?"

"No. I have uh," He paused choosing his words carefully, "different solution. You are not going to like it." Yondu sipped his drink and waited for Bruhl to continue. "You want to hire someone Gamora can look up too. Someone who's willing to teach 'er, and will not take shit from crew, a woman, yes?"

Yondu knew where this was going. "No, no, no, no. Not her," He put his head down on the bar and groaned.

"Promote current third mate, and make Jazinda new chief of security," Bruhl said.

Kraglin looked back at Gamora. Jazinda had her swaddled in a towel and was trying to dry her off. "Despite everything that's happened, sir, Gamora does seem to like her."

Yondu lifted his head to shoot Kraglin an exasperated look. "She killed the second mate."

"She killed to protect our cabin girl," Bruhl countered, "cannot buy loyalty like that."

"She's self-righteous, spiteful, and arrogant!"

Kraglin snorted, "she'll fit right in."

Yondu blew a raspberry. He didn't want to admit it but Bruhl had a point. If Jazinda had the balls to stand up to him, Yondu had no doubt she'd have zero problems handling the crew. She's already offered to show Gamora the ropes, and by some miracle, she had won Gamora's trust. But it all left a bitter taste in his mouth. There's a dull ache in his chest. Yondu is playing the part of the villain again, or maybe, he never stopped. He's trying to do the right thing, to keep Gamora safe. Was being good supposed to be this hard? Is it supposed to hurt this much?

Yondu stops his train of thought before it can get any further. The last thing he needed was more feelings. He's not drunk enough for this. He sighs again and rubbed his tired eyes. "You're right, I hate this idea."

"I'm always right," Bruhl grumbled.

Kraglin sipped his drink leisurely, "it doesn't matter anyway. She hates you, sir, she would never take the job."

Bruhl shrugged, "not without some… persuasion." That sounded like a challenge. All three of them turned to look at Jazinda.

Gamora and Jazinda are sitting out on the patio. The kid is drawing on the paper placement with colorful stones and swings her feet carelessly. She's still wearing the towel. Jazinda lazily flips through a menu, while reading it aloud. She must be translating it from Sepiidae to Standard for Gamora. Jazinda looks mildly irritated but she doesn't tell the kid to leave. "Bounty hunters are usually the lone wolf type. They don't think they need anybody else, and they don't play well with others." Yondu was thinking out loud.

"Okay, but clearly she likes the squirt. She wants to protect Gamora," Kraglin states the obvious.

"Jazinda said as much earlier," Bruhl replied flatly. "She's arrogant, you could offer her a challenge she cannot refuse."

"That ain't gonna be enough on its own." Yondu shook his head, "We need to convince her that the best way to protect the pup is by working with us."

Kraglin leaned against the bar and tilted his head to the side. "What about a common enemy? You could pit her against the crew, she already believes we're a threat."

"Eh, well," Bruhl makes a face, "if you push her too far in that direction it could end bloody. She's tad trigger happy."

"Nah, that idea ain't half bad," Yondu clapped Kraglin on the shoulder. He's confident that Jazinda won't try anything drastic with Gamora in the crossfire. He slammed the rest of his drink and stood up, a plan half-formed in his mind. This all balances on Yondu being able to lead the conversation in the right direction.

Yondu strolls across the lobby, through the sliding glass doors, and onto the patio. Leeto's pink sky was stained with reds and yellows, in its eternal twilight. The city sparkles beneath the low hanging moon. "Oh no," Gamora slid off her chair and crawled under the table. She was hiding from him.

Yondu rolled his eyes, "Gamora, "

"Gamora isn't here right now. You'll have to come back later." Jazinda intones flatly without looking up from the menu.

Yondu frowned, "I can clearly see her." Gamora was huddled in a ball, with her knees pressed up against her chest. She quickly looks away when Yondu catches her gaze.

Jazinda flipped the page. "Understandably, she doesn't want to talk to you."

"This is fucking stupid," He grumbled bitterly. "Come out from under there!" He considers kicking the table but decided against it. There are hot drinks that could spill, it would make a mess.

Jazinda rolled her eyes, "Don't yell at her. This is why she's afraid of you." Yondu ripped the menu out of her hands and tossed it aside. It sailed over the edge of the patio and into the city streets below. Jazinda was baffled. She looked between Yondu and the menu. "What is wrong with you?! Who's going to clean that up, huh?"

"Why are you still here?"

Jazinda's eyes went wide, she blinked and shook her head. "Some idiot blew up my spaceship."

"No, what are you doing here." Yondu tapped his knuckles on the table, "this is not your problem anymore."

Jazinda crossed one long leg over the other and leaned forward. She lowered her voice, "What makes you think this is your problem at all?"

Yondu pulled a chair over and sat down at the table. "I have a fully functioning ship, "

Jazinda sneered, "fully functioning?"

"I can provide medical care, food, and shelter. What do you have exactly?" Yondu managed to keep his composure. Jazinda clenched her jaw and looked away. "She's safe with us."

"Safe? You think your ship is safe. A group of hypermasculine aggressive men?" Jazinda choked back an ugly laugh. "Never once in history has that gone horribly wrong for a woman."

Yondu narrowed his eyes, "I keep them under control."

"Was your mechanic under control when he was running his mouth?"

He scoffs and retorted, "as if you could do any better."

Jazinda leans back, raising her chin slightly. He's concerned she won't take the bait but then she smirks. "Any idiot could use fear and violence to manipulate others, but a real grifter doesn't have to."

Yondu rolled his eyes, "what does a two-bit bounty hunter know about grifting?"

"I wasn't always a bounty hunter, jackass." Jazinda sighs irritably, "There are two things your men won't stand for; a coward and a pedophile. You make them believe that only someone like that would hurt a child, and they'll police themselves."

"They won't change, they can't," Yondu shakes his head. "Even if they could, it would take years."

"Maybe for you," she retorted.

He stood up and leans across the table. "I know the crew, you can't do it."

Jazinda stood up, "I could do it in six months!"

"Fine! You're on!" He slapped the ravager badge on the table.

"Fine!" She yelled back.

"Ship leaves at the end of the month." He turned to leave but then stopped. He pulls out a room key from his wallet and tossed it onto Gamora's drawing. He tapped on the table to get the kids attention. "I'm leaving your room key here. You can charge meals to the room if you run out of units." A small green hand snakes out from under the table. Gamora fumbles around until she grabbed the key. Without another word, Yondu turned and stalked back inside the lobby. That was easier than he thought it'd be.

Jazinda allows her anger to wash over her like a tidal wave and then she lets it go. She slid down in her seat. Her shoulders slump and she exhales slowly. With a clear mind, her gaze settles on the ravager badge. "What just happened?"

Gamora climbed out from beneath the table. She sat down next to Jazinda and picked up her chalk. "I think you got a job."

She picked up the metal badge, turning it over in her hands. It's warped around the edges and stained with blood. She wonders briefly if Yondu plucked it off the second mates corpse, or what was left of it. Jazinda drops the badge back onto the table. It had been a bad week. She had lost her ship, her home, and now she had signed up to work under that jackass. All of this to protect a girl and Jazinda didn't even like kids. Doing the right thing sucked. "Gamora, why didn't you stay with the Riders?"

Gamora's expression softened ever so slightly. She looks up from her coloring. "Yondu said there are bad guys after me. I'd be really sad if they… if they killed Richie or Cammi because of me."

Jazinda chuckled, "but you don't care if we die?"

Gamora blinked in surprise and then shrugged, "well,"

"Great, thanks kid," Jazinda deadpans.

"You're welcome, " she replied earnestly.

Jazinda doesn't notice when the server walks over to their table. "Do you know what you want to order?" They signal in a creole language developed by shapeshifters. Jazinda translated for Gamora.

"I want fried lepido and arachnid legs and uh, the eephy berry dessert thing?" Gamora counts items off on her fingers.

Jazinda leaned over to Gamora, "you charging this all to your room?" She nodded enthusiastically. "Well if that jackass is paying for this, " Jazinda switched back to signaling in the shapeshifter language. She translated Gamora's order and then added, "Another order of arachnid legs, the roasted spiced koleop, and fresh water." The server scribbled the order down on their tablet and vanished back into the hotel. They returned a while later with a mountain of food.

"Woah!" Gamora squealed in delight and clapped her hands together. "It smells so good!" Jazinda cut Gamora's food into smaller bite-sized pieces. The kid held up her transmitter, "smile!"

"Wah-hey!" Jazinda protested as Gamora took a picture. The flash blinded her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm letting Richie know I made it to Leeto safely, he was worried about me," Gamora says and taps away at her transmitter.

"Oh, did you let your mother know too?" Jazinda asked curiously.

"No, not yet, " Gamora slumped in her seat, hiding behind her transmitter. Jazinda gives her a patronizing look. "I don't know what to tell her. I don't want to burden her anymore." Jazinda flicked Gamora's forehead. "Hey!"

"You're not a burden." Jazinda stares into her drink, "tell your mother you got a job, that your safe and taken care of."

Gamora frowned and asked cautiously, "am I safe?"

Jazinda felt rage boil within her. She snapped one of the arachnid legs in half, cracking its glossy exoskeleton. "Everything is gonna be alright, I promise, " And she meant it.

Gamora looks up at her with soft hopeful eyes, "thanks, Jazinda." There was no going back now, there never was. We can only go forward.


	10. Stay In My Corner

Yondu was dozing off in his station on the bridge. He was working back-to-back shifts while Jazinda and the new second mate settled into their position. In one of the rare moments of peace, Yondu was hoping to catch up on some of his sleep. He had his eyes closed for just a few seconds. When he opened them again, two of the trinkets are missing from his console. The little plastic robot and the turtle.

Yondu assumes they just fell off, but a quick glance around the bridge proves this false. Someone took them. He rubbed his eyes and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Hey," Yondu calls out to Kraglin. The first mate is hooking Jazinda's transmitter up to the security system. They both turn to look at Yondu. "Y'all know what happened to my trinkets?"

Jazinda bites back a smile and shrugs, "nope." Kraglin very obviously looks behind Yondu and then back at him.

Yondu twisted around in his station. Gamora was sitting on the floor with his trinkets. She was making them talk to each other. "Gamora," he barks her name.

She quickly hid his trinkets behind her back. "Those don't belong to you." Yondu gestured for her to come closer.

Gamora stood up and trudged over to him. "I like your toys," she says.

"They ain't toys! And how many times have I told ya not ta steal from other ravagers!" He took the trinkets from her and returned them to his console.

"Four." She admitted softly.

"That's too many!" He smacked her upside the head, Gamora winced.

She darted across the bridge and plowed into Jazinda's side nearly knocking them both over. She sighs deeply and puts a comforting hand Gamora's shoulder. Gamora glares at Kraglin, "tattletale."

"I didn't say nothing, " he mutters in his own defense.

"Whatcha ya doin' on the bridge?" Yondu asked. Gamora shifted her weight and shrugged. "If you're bored, I'm sure Kraglin can find somethin' for ya ta do."

"No, that's okay," she replied quickly.

Unfortunately, Yondu had already made up his mind. Assigning Gamora an extra shift seemed like a fitting punishment for taking his things. "Kraglin, ya got work for Gamora?"

"Yes, sir."

Gamora stifled a groan, "But I just finished my last shift!"

Yondu mimics her whining sarcastically. "I don't wanna hear it."

Kraglin glanced down at his tablet. "Do you know how to take inventory?"

"I don't wanna," she whined at him.

The kid was grating on his nerves. "Didn't the Captain just tell you to stop whining?" Kraglin scolds her quietly.

Gamora was sulking, "I like Jazinda more than you, now."

Jazinda chuckles under her breath. "Oh no, what a travesty," Kraglin deadpanned. He opened the map of the Eclector on his tablet, "go down to the cargo bay and take stock of our freshwater supply. Won't take long, I promise."

Gamora gives Jazinda a pleading look. She nudged the kid towards the door, "you heard your commanding officer, get." Gamora let out a defeated sigh. She grabbed the tablet and stormed out of the bridge.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

When they didn't hear anything from Gamora after an hour, Kraglin didn't think much of it. He assumed she was still sulking, but when she didn't show up to dinner he started to worry. Kraglin hunted down Jazinda in the mess hall. She was sitting with several of the new deckhands, mostly women. She had her arm around Hazira's chair. "Jazinda, you know where our cabin girl is at?"

The third mate shrugs off Kraglin's concern, "I assume she's still in the cargo bay taking inventory."

Hazira chimed in, "She probably got lost, again."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Check," He ordered.

Jazinda sighs irritably, she leaned away from Hazira to pull out her transmitter. She opened the live feed from the cargo bay, "here, see." Gamora was pacing between the shelving units.

"Crap," she was lost. Kraglin even gave her a map this time. He waved for Jazinda to follow, "you're coming too." She left the mess hall without complaint. If nothing else, Jazinda was professional. She kept an eye on Gamora as they walked down to the cargo bay.

"Hey, donut head!" His voice was amplified by the high ceilings. Gamora's eyes light up when she sees them. "It's dinner time, let's go!"

"Kraglin! Jazinda!" She raced over to them. She's holding something behind her back. "Look at this dead lizard I found! Isn't it cool?"

"Gah!" Kraglin jumped back as she shoved the lizard towards him. She was holding it by the tail.

Jazinda laughed, "very cool!"

Gamora beamed up at her. "Their name is Bob!"

The color drained for Kraglin's face. A lizard infestation was very bad news. "Put that down! It's nasty!"

Gamora clutched the dead lizard close to her chest, "this is my treasure! I found it!"

"Gamora, where did you find uh, Bob, exactly?" Jazinda asked carefully.

She frowned and looked around the cargo bay. "I don't remember. There were all these cans and stuff."

"There in the food supply, " Kraglin hurried through the cargo bay.

Gamora and Jazinda trailed behind him. He searches the cargo bay, moving boxes and looking behind shelves. "They're over here!" Gamora ran over to a packing pallet labeled: afd veg. "Hup hup!" Jazinda's jaw dropped open as Gamora effortlessly shoved it away from the wall. A swarm of lizards appeared from beneath.

Kraglin spits several curses and jumped back. Gamora squealed in delight and grabbed two lizards off the ground. "There so wiggly!" She giggled, as the lizards squirmed in her hand.

"Drop it!" Kraglin barked the order.

"Okay, okay, don't yell at me." Gamora carefully set the lizards on the floor. "Go on, " she told them sternly. The lizards scampered away.

"Drop the dead one too, " He said.

"No way! You're all just jealous of how cool my lizard is!" Gamora shouts back.

Kraglin pinched the bridge of his nose, "Gamora, that's not a toy it's a dead animal. It's covered in disease, do you want to get sick?"

"I won't get sick, " Gamora insisted. "Back home, I collected lizard bones and crustacean shells!"

"You, What?!" Kraglin gaped at her.

Gamora nodded, "and I never, ever got sick."

Kraglin buried his face in his hands and groans. Jazinda pat him on the back sympathetically, and says, "why don't you report the infestation to Udonta and I'll handle this."

"Yeah, okay" Kraglin grumbled his response before moving to the other side of the cargo bay to call the captain.

Jazinda strolls over to Gamora and rests her hands on her hips. The kid is fiddling with the dead creature, she glances nervously in Jazinda's direction. She really didn't want to lecture the girl. "Y'know I can't let you keep the lizard right?"

Gamora frowns slightly, "it's not hurting anyone."

"It's a health hazard, you might not get sick but somebody else could." Jazinda tried to explain patiently. "We have to space it."

"That's not fair!" Gamora protested with a stomp of her foot. She hugs the dead creature close to her chest.

"I know, I know," Jazinda conceded and rubs her neck. She stares out over the packing pallets. Udonta was never going to let her keep the lizard, and Gamora wouldn't let go of her shiny new toy without a fight. He would try to take it from her by force, then she would cry. This was gonna be a Whole Thing. There had to be a better way to do things.

Udonta stalked into the docking bay with two deckhands in tow. They went about setting up traps where Kraglin directed them. Udonta narrowed his eyes at Gamora, "whatcha got there, kiddo?"

Gamora held up the dead lizard. "This is Bob, she's my friend!"

"Uh-huh, " he glanced over at Kraglin and Jazinda for help. The third mate shrugged, and Kraglin pretended not to notice. "Alright, fine, " Udonta grumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Gamora, that's a dead lizard."

She nodded enthusiastically, "yeah! She's so cool!"

Udonta pinched the bridge of his nose. "that's… no. You can't keep the lizard."

"Not you too," Gamora's shoulders slumped.

"Give it here," he held out his hand.

She backed away from him, "nuh-uh."

"Gamora, " She bolted. The deckhands scrambled to get out of the way, as she raced past. "Gamora!" Udonta took off after her. Jazinda and Kraglin stood off to the side, watching. Gamora ran around the packing pallets, Udonta tried to catch her by going around the opposite way. The ended up running around in circles. Udonta paused long enough to glare Kraglin and Jazinda. "A lil' help here?"

"You can do it!" Jazinda shouts back. While they were distracted Gamora climbed on top of the packing pallets.

Udonta lifted his hands in an exasperated gesture. "Gamora!"

"Yondu!" She mimics his inflection.

"That's Captain to you," Kraglin shouts up at her.

Yondu pointed down, "get down!"

Gamora shook her head, "you're trying to steal from me! You said ravagers don't steal from each other!"

Udonta scoffed, "now you remember the rule."

Jazinda dug through her pockets. She had a ball of lint and a candied arachnid. "I'll give you this if you drop the lizard."

Gamora shook her head, "no."

Jazinda sighed and shoved the junk back in her pocket. Kraglin chimed in, "Forty units to drop the lizard."

This time Gamora hesitated. Her expression hardened as she thought it over, "no, I like Bob more."

Udonta huffed, running out of patience. "You're killing me here, kid. What am I supposed to do with you?" Gamora shrugged and fiddles with the lizard.

Jazinda pressed her lips into a hard line. "There's nothing you want more than a dead lizard. Nothing at all?"

The kid looks up a Jazinda, "um, maybe there's one thing. I want a little blue robot."

"Nope, pick something else," Udonta snapped.

"Oh come on," Jazinda rolled her eyes at him.

"Did I miss something?" Kraglin asked Jazinda.

"She wants my lil robot guy, the one on my console," Udonta grumbled bitterly.

"I'm keeping Bob then, " Gamora decided.

Jazinda moved closer to Udonta and lowered her voice. "Let her have the dumb toy."

"It ain't a toy and it's mine," he hissed back.

"This is so stupid."

"You're stupid." They dissolved into incomprehensible hushed bickering. Udonta kept saying the word no over and over again. Gamora moved closer so she could hear better.

"By the stars," Kraglin rolled his eyes. He moved to separate them. "We don't have time for this!" Udonta exhales sharply and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Jazinda refused to look at either of them. "Captain, sir, Gamora only wants the trinket cause you have it. She'll get bored of it, eventually."

Jazinda takes a deep breath, "aren't you tired of always doing everything the hard way?"

Udonta looked up at Gamora and sighs, "fine. Ya gotta deal, girly."

She hops down from the packing pallet and beams at him. "You mean it, seriously?"

"Yeah, " Udonta nodded, "but'cha gotta drop the dead thing first."

"Oh okay," Gamora carefully set her lizard on the ground, she gave it one last affectionate pat on the head. She skipped over to them.

"And you have to wash your… everything." Udonta added, looking at the dead lizard with disdain.

"That wasn't part of the deal, " Gamora complained.

"That's enough outta you, little girl." He picked Gamora up by the waste holding her against his hip. She yells in surprise. She kicks and squirms but Udonta doesn't let go. He hauled her off to the showers, Jazinda and Kraglin followed.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

"Stop squirming!" Yondu tugged Gamora's pink nightgown over her head. He swore she was trying to make this difficult on purpose. Gamora was bouncing on her heels and softly chanting the word robot. She slipped her arms through the sleeves. "Why does this thing have so many damn buttons?" Yondu grumbled as he attempted to do the small white buttons on the back.

"Ya want some help?" Kraglin leaned against the doorway to the changing room.

"I'd be fine, if she'd just stop moving," Yondu insisted. He would not be defeated by a dress.

Kraglin snagged a spare towel, "C'mere you!" He dried off Gamora's hair.

She giggled and stopped bouncing long enough for Yondu to button up her nightgown, "there."

Gamora spun around so the nightgown flares out at her knee. She smiles brightly at Yondu, "robot now?"

He stood up slowly, and glanced over at Kraglin, "has she eaten anything yet?"

Kraglin pitched to towel into the laundry shoot, "No, sir."

Gamora hopped up and down, "robot!"

"Ya need to eat somethin' first," Yondu decided.

Her shoulders slumped, "you promised!"

Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose, she's grating on his nerves. "I know what I said." He ushered her out of the changing room and into the hallway. "Anybody else would have spaced your ass for being this much trouble! Go eat, something."

Gamora mustered up her best scowl. Kraglin waved for her to follow, "Come on, donut head." She sighs and follows Kraglin down to the mess hall.

Yondu went to the bridge to get the trinket from his console. Stakar had given it to Yondu many years ago. The little robot had moveable limbs and red jewels for eyes. It was the very first in his collection. Out of all his trinkets, Gamora had to get attached to this one. She'd be bored of it soon enough, and then it would be back in his possession. Yondu carefully removed it from his console and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

Most of the crew had already cleared out of the mess hall. Gamora was pushing her food around on her plate. She was sitting between Kraglin and Jazinda. Gamora looks up at him hopefully as he approached. He rolled his eyes and pulled the trinket out of his pocket. "Robot!" She chirped and reached her grabby little hands out for it.

Yondu handed it over, "Ya better be careful with that."

"I will!" Gamora slid out of her chair and ran over to hug him briefly. "Thanks!"

Yondu froze in place. "I–you don't need to, uh this is unnecessary."

Gamora can't keep herself from smiling, "She's so cool! Guys look, Look!" She raced over to show Jazinda and Kraglin the trinket. It's not completely annoying.

Yondu turned to leave and came face to face with the new second mate. They had their arms folded across their chest and they were tapping their foot impatiently. Yondu had been avoiding them all day. The second mate's skin ripples and shifts in an ornate pattern. They sign slowly and deliberately. Gamora whispers to Jazinda, "what's he saying?"

Jazinda translated, "Uh they said when was the last time you slept."

Yondu looked towards the exit. He really didn't want to have this conversation. "I've got shit to do, buzz off." Yondu tried to move around them, but the second mate blocked his path. They repeated the pattern. He huffed, "I'm fine, I sleep when I can." The second mate turned orange and narrowed their eyes. They flash the last part of the pattern. "I dunno, when we left port, I guess."

"You guess?" Jazinda looks at him critically. Gamora and Kraglin are watching them curiously. The second mate turned yellow and then a deep red. Jazinda translated again, "They said, Udonta needs to go to bed."

Yondu scoffed, "I told ya I'm fine!" He had gone over a week without sleep before. This was nothing by comparison. The second mate always worried about nothing.

"If Yondu isn't going to bed, I wanna stay up too!" Gamora announced.

"No, no, no, " Yondu spun around and pointed at her. "Your goin' ta bed. Ya get grumpy without sleep." The second mate stepped into Yondu's line of sight and raised their eyebrows. "Don't gimme that. I am not grumpy!"

Jazinda shrugged, "well, you have been snappish lately."

Gamora fiddles with the trinket and says quietly, "you were being a jerk to me earlier."

Yondu shifted his weight uncomfortably, and looked around the mess hall for an escape. "Y'all're still gettin' used ta your new positions. Someone's gotta pick up the slack."

Kraglin drew himself up to his full height and cleared his throat. "Uh sir, you could lean on me more if ya needed to get some shut eye. Trust me, I can handle this ."

Yondu consider this for a moment. He looks at Kraglin, then at Gamora and he sighs. Yondu was awfully tired. "Fine." He sat down across from Gamora. "We're both going to bed, got it."

"Aw, okay." Gamora was disappointed. She wanted to stay up later. The second mate lets out a sigh of relief.

Kraglin and the second mate left for the bridge. Yondu stayed with Gamora until her bedtime, she babbled on about possible names for the trinket. He walked Gamora back to her cabin to make sure she actually went to bed. He turned off the lights for her. She wished him a good night.


	11. Go Marching Home

Peter watched the line of ants crawl across the rock pathway in the garden. He squished an ant with his thumb, leaving behind a bloody smear. The ants are undisturbed by the loss of life. They keep marching. "The ants go marching, one by one, hurrah. Hurrah." He sang under his breath. Once upon a time, Peter's mom would take him to the park with regularity. She explained to him that every bug, every blade of grass, are alive. All living things are connected, they need each other to survive. She taught him that life was precious. Peter remembers the look on his mother's face when she died, and he sings a little louder. Peter squished another ant.

"Peter?" Kekallie called out to him. She was standing under the small sapling they had planted this morning. There are eleven other saplings in the row, Peter had only seen two of them planted. "Did you want to add anything?"

Peter stood up to look at the small shrine his siblings had built at the base of the sapling. There are several of Cauda's things. His doll, his favorite shirt, a book he liked, along with bouquets and cards the kids drew. It's hard to look at. Peter touched the amber hair clip in his pocket. There's an aching feeling his chest, "No. I'm okay."

Kekallie nods, "okay." Peter can't look at the sapling anymore and turns away.

Nebula strolls up from the treeline. She opens and closes her butterfly knife habitually. She's carrying a binder under her arm. "You're not fooling anyone, you know."

"I dunno whatchu mean, " Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Nebula tilted her head to the side, "no?" A taunting smile curls on her lips. "You wouldn't mind bringing Heather, her missing classwork then?" She waved the binder at him, "you know how I feel about the med bay."

"No! No, I-I can't. I'm busy." Peter digs his fingernails into his palms and glares at the line of ants. Guilt twists in his stomach.

She raised one eyebrow, "busy with ants?" She stomps on them, grinding their small bodies into the stone. The remaining ants scatter. "Unless you're not okay after all, and you want to stay here."

Peter snapped the binder out of Nebula's hands. "I'll go if it's that important to you."

"Okay, " Nebula looks towards the exit and then back at Peter.

"Oh, you mean right now?"

She rolls her eyes, "yeah, right now!" Peter let out an irritated huff and stalked to the exit, clutching the binder close to his chest. Nebula watched him leave.

Peter didn't slow down until the door closed behind him. He takes the long way to the med bay, dragging his feet. His stomach hurts. He can't shake the image of the corpse on the gurney from his mind. Peter had seen corpses before, one more shouldn't matter. The silence becomes unbearable. Peter can feel the static tugging in some dark corner of his mind. It would be easier to not feel anything, to disconnect for a little while. He resumes singing, "The ants go marching two by two." His voice echoes down the hallway. It keeps the static at bay.

Peter drops off his blaster in the bin by the med bay door. The fluorescent lights make everything blindingly white, and it stinks of formaldehyde. He ignores the guards and the white coats and strolls into the inpatient ward. There are rows of beds separated from each other by stark white curtains. His baby sister, Edbe, is sleeping soundly there. The glint of metal at the base of her neck catches Peter's eye. He stops dead in his tracks.

Her physician is standing over her with a clipboard. "Hello Peter, " the white coat greets him in Northern Kree. "You will have to come back later. She's still sleeping."

"What did you do?" He whispered with cold dread. Peter already knows the answer but he doesn't want to believe it.

The white coat replies casually, "We implanted cybernetic enhancements yesterday. It's an upgraded version of what you're wearing."

Peter's hand reflexively went to his holster but his blaster isn't there. He dug his fingernails into his palms. He watched Edbe's chest rise and fall. There's a large bandage above her eyebrow and another on her shoulder. The heart monitor beeps rhythmically. "Does she know?"

The corpse in the white coat laughed, "You know how things work around here. She'll find out when she wakes up."

Before Peter knew what he was doing he grabbed them by their coat and yanked on it. The corpse in the white coat let out a strangled noise. They shoot the armed guards a pleading look. "Pe-Peter?"

"It's not funny," Peter states forcefully. The corpse in the white coat nodded vigorously. "Call me when she wakes up."

"I'll make a note on her–her clipboard, b-bu-but, that's the best I can–I can do. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." They're trembling.

"Okay." Peter let go of their coat. They stumbled backward and fell onto the medicine cart. Their eyes are wide with fear. "Where's Heather?" The white coat managed to regain their balance by bracing themselves against the cart. They pointed to the last bed in the row. "Cool, thanks." Peter steals one last glance at Edbe before walking further into the med bay.

As he gets closer, he hears a familiar voice "...they will show you their true colors. They want you to be weak." A chill runs down Peter's spine. Ebony Maw sits at the foot of Heather's bed. "They fear your power."

Heather's reply is sullen, "I don't know, this power it–it feels scary."

"No, no, my dear, you are gifted. This is a tool to be used as you see fit." Maw matched her tone. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Peter felt his stomach lurch, it felt wrong. "I can teach you to control it when you are ready." Ebony Maw stood up, his gaze locks on Peter. He froze. Maw regards him with disdain, as he brushed past him. "Stay out of the way, lap dog." Peter doesn't move until Maw is gone.

"Peter?" Heather leans forward to peer around the curtain. Her eyes are red and puffy. Heather's arms are wrapped in bandages, but there are no obvious signs of modification.

"Hey, " When he looks at Heather he sees the corpse lying on the gurney, again. That aching feeling in his chest is back, and the pull of the static is alluring. Peter doesn't know if he wants to hug Heather or punch her, so instead, he sets the binder on her bedside table. "Neb wanted me to bring this to you. How are you holding up?"

She blinks her eyes rapidly and sniffled, "I messed up really, really, bad this time."

"I know."

"I want my mommy." Heather let out a broken sob. She curls into a ball and wraps her arms around herself. "I wanna go home. I don't want to die here."

Peter's lower lip trembled, tears blurred his vision, threatening to spill over. He tackles her in a hug, squeezing her so tight it hurt. He hugs her because it's the only thing he can do. Heather clung to his chest while she cried. They stayed together for a long time.

He traced the red swirling tattoos on Heather's neck with his finger, doing his best to soothe her. She had practically crawled onto Peter's lap at this point. "We all go marching seven by seven, hurrah, hurrah." Peter rested his cheek against her head. "The little one stops to pray to heaven, and we all marching down to the ground to get rained on." They swayed back and forth, Heather closed her eyes and rested her head against him. She feels unbelievably fragile. Sometimes Peter forgets that she's only six years old.

When Peter stopped singing, Heather stifled a yawn. "My dad–my _real_ dad–would sing to me when I was sad. He even wrote me a lullaby, " she said wistfully.

"Why don't you teach it to me?"

She pressed her lips into a hard frown. "I dunno, I can't sing and I don't remember all the words, " Heather admits rather sheepishly under her breath.

Peter blinked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Why does that matter?"

She hid her face in her hands and mumbled the word, "embarrassing."

He bites back a smile, "c'mon, it's just us here. I won't tell anyone else, promise."

Heather lifted her head to look up at him. She's searching his eyes for something, and after a moment she says, "Well, alright. So, it goes like this, " Heather switched to her native language. This was the first time Peter had heard it. The language chip does its best to translate the song into English. "Take everything from me, I'd give it all for free, to see you smile again." They sway from side to side as she sings. Peter repeats the verses back to her and she continues, "You are braver than you think. Even in absolute darkness, there is starlight." They went back and forth until Heather sadly admitted, "that's all I remember, " in Standard.

"That's okay, " He reassured her. Heather yawned again and rubbed her eyes. "Your dad sounds like a pretty cool guy, " Peter says casually.

"The coolest, " she nodded in agreement. "This one time, he took me to see the forgotten lakes on my homeworld…" Peter and Heather exchange stories about their lives before Sanctuary II at length. When Heather starts to doze off, Peter insisted she go back to sleep. He tucks her into bed and left the inpatient ward.

Proxima Midnight barks in order from the front of the gym and the kids broke off into pairs to stretch. "I heard Edbe is getting discharged tomorrow," Miertra kept their voice low. They leaned on Peter's back as he slid down into the splits.

Peter sighs, "Yeah, but I think she's gonna need to spend a couple of weeks in rehab."

Allace frowned, "what, why?"

He propped himself up on his elbows, "they implanted cybernetic enhancements into her spinal cord."

The other kids murmur their sympathies. "First time through rehab is the hardest, " Nebula muttered.

"When does Heather get out?" Ophid asked.

"Didn't ask, " Miertra snapped. Proxima Midnight yells for them to switch, and the children are quick to follow her instructions. Peter pushed on Miertra's back but was careful not to hurt them.

Ophid pressed his lips into a hard line. He doesn't quietly scowl at Miertra, there's more sadness in his eyes than anger. "Heather said it was an accident."

Nebula scoffed, "you don't do something like that on accident."

Peter caught her gaze, "you're one to talk." She winced and looked away.

Miertra looks up at Nebula with curiosity. "What do you mean? Ow, ow, ow, ow!" They squeaked when Proxima Midnight pressed her knee against their back, pushing them down to the mat. Nebula bites back a smirk.

"Enough chatter!" Midnight snapped at them, "unless you'd like to join your sisters in the med bay?"

There are several "No ma'am's" mumbled out of unison. They finished warming up in silence. Proxima Midnight ushered them over to the sparring ring as the older kids finished up. "Nebula and Peter are up first. Hand to hand combat no weapons today, " Midnight orders. Peter stifled a groan and crawled into the ring. "What was that?"

"Nothing, " he mumbled. Nebula crawls into the ring after him, the slightest hint of a smile appears on her face. The whistle starts the match.

Peter doesn't even see her move. One second she's standing there and the next Peter was laying on the mat. The room is spinning, spots cloud his vision. He's had a broken nose enough times to recognize the pain. "You will not win fighting like this." Nebula casts a long shadow over him. Peter managed to get his right hand under him and pushed himself up. Nebula kicked him in the chest. Peter rolled across the mat and crashed into the padded wall. There was a sharp familiar pain in his chest. He curled up on his side, wheezing softly. At least two of his ribs are broken and it had punctured a lung. Nebula huffs and strolls across the gym towards Peter. "At least try to make this challenging for me, Pete, " she hums tauntingly. He grits his teeth and tries to stand up again.

"Nebula, no talking, " Midnight chided her.

Peter steadied himself against the wall and wiped the blood from his nose. The room was spinning. His chest aches with every breath. Nebula threw a punch and Peter barely managed to dodge it. He drove his elbow into Nebula's gut. She took a step back and grunted. Peter tried to escape but Nebula grabbed him by the throat slamming him against the wall. Peter felt his feet lift off the ground. He's gasping for breath and clawing at Nebula's hand. Her ironclad grip doesn't budge. Peter wouldn't last much longer. He did the only thing he could think of.

Peter licked his finger and stuck it in Nebula's ear. "Gah!" Nebula squealed dropped Peter to rub her ear. Peter coughed up blood and mucus between staggered gulps of air. His lungs are on fire. He stumbled to his feet and bolted across the ring.

Nebula wrinkled her nose in disgust and shouted, "What in the stars was that?!" Her siblings burst into a fit of giggling. "Can he do that?!"

Midnight shrugged, "I'll allow it."

Nebula snarled and lunged at her little brother. Peter had to keep a distance between them. He managed to dodge the first blow and then the second. "Stop running away!" Nebula yells in frustration.

"Stop chasing me!" He yells back as they circled the ring. Midnight buried her face in her hands and massaged her brow. The kids were giggling again.

The door suddenly slid open and one of the white coats leaned against the doorframe. Peter and Nebula stopped running. They're breathing hard, "I'm–I'm sorry for interrupting, Midnight."

She crossed her arms, "you are not sorry yet but you will be."

The white coat swallowed hard. They looked past Midnight, directly at Peter, "it's Edbe. She's awake."

Midnight narrowed her eyes at them. "Cool, " Peter hopped out of the ring. "This has been fun Neb, but I gotta bounce."

"Peter, " Midnight growled, "You have not been formally dismissed yet." She tried to grab him but Peter darted around her.

He grabbed his holster from the bin by the door. "I formally invite you to suck it!" Peter didn't stick around to hear Midnight's response. He raced down to the med bay.

Peter heard Edbe before he saw her. He heard something smash against the wall, glass shattered, and someone screamed. The lights in the hallway flickered and pale blue light glowed from within the med bay. It was a disaster inside. Several of the lights in the inpatient ward are broken, leaving it in the dark. Broken glass littered the floor. The white coats cower behind the not-corpses with guns. They made a path for Peter. He can see a figure moving in the darkness, their eyes glow softly. "What did you do to me?" Edbe screams and lightning ripples off her body in waves. Her hands are clenched into fists at her sides. A white coat, not her physician that coward was long gone, scrambles to get away from her. They're injured badly. "What did you do?"

"They implanted cybernetic enhancements into your spinal cord," Peter says from the edge of the darkness. Edbe focused her attention on him. "Everything is brighter now, right? And louder too."

Edbe nodded, she's crying, "it hurts. It hurts so bad it burns, Peter."

"Is that why you broke the lights?" he asks her gently. Edbe nodded again, looking a little embarrassed. "Turn off the lights." When the not-corpse don't respond immediately, Peter yanked out his blaster, "now!" They scrambled to turn off the lights and everything is enveloped in darkness. Edbe eyes and antenna start to grow brighter. The emergency lights turn on, their deep red mixing with the gentle blues of Edbe's electricity.

She rubbed her eyes, "thanks, Peter."

He smiles, "I'm coming closer now, okay?" Edbe nods, and Peter slowly walked across the room to her.

She leans forward to rest her forehead against his chest. "I'm scared. I hate it here, " she admits quietly.

"It is scary," Peter can't think of anything else to say. "You should sit down, okay? You don't want to tear your stitches." Edbe allowed Peter to lead her back to bed. She crawls under the covers and he tucks her in. "Ya know, " he touched the metal piece on the back of his neck, "now we match." Edbe almost cracks a smile.


	12. Sweet Baby James

Thanos let her cut it out. The light of the fluorescents burns his retina but Peter doesn't close his eyes. He's laying on his back on a wooden table, inside the War Room. His eyes betrayed him and tears dripped onto the table mixing with the pool of his blood. His mouth burned with agonizing intensity. Your body could only process intense pain as burning. Proxima Midnight had worked slowly trying to draw out his punishment for as long as possible.

Thanos casts a long shadow over Peter, eclipsing by the fluorescents, "I am letting you off easy this time, for assisting with your sister's outburst. Do not expect me to be so lenient with you in the future. Under no circumstances are you allowed to skip your training." Thanos reached down and brushed Peter's hair out of his eyes. He recoiled from Thanos touch violently. "Am I understood, little songbird?"

"What? No, 'yes sir?" Proxima Midnight flashes teeth in something like a nasty smile.

Corvus sighs, "kids these days simply have no manners." Peter closed his eyes. Praying that he will fall unconscious from all the pain, but the cybernetic enhancements won't allow him even that small mercy.

Thanos tires of their antics and drifts from the room, leaving Peter alone with the Black Order. Ebony Maw chuckles and shakes his head at them. "No snarky reply either. Maybe you really broke the boy this time." Midnight makes the mistake of leaning over Peter. He spits blood into her eye.

Corvus and Ebony burst into uproarious laughter. "You insolent brat!" Midnight drives her knife into the table. Peter flinched, closing his eyes for a brief second. "I am going to enjoy breaking your wings songbird."

Someone clears their throat and knocks on the doorframe. "Ebony aren't you overseeing telekinetic training today?"

Ebony sighs, "Yes, I suppose so."

The Black Order slowly dispersed. Corvus and Midnight shuffle out of the room, Peter hears Midnight mutter under her breath, "lap dogs."

Peter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Voros walks across the room to stand in front of Peter. "Oh Peter, " he whispers with pity, "not again."

Tears threatened to spill over and Peter rubbed at his eyes desperately. He chokes down a broken sob. He's struggling to breathe. Voros yanks Peter into a hug. And that was it. Peter broke down. He sobbed into Voros's chest, his shoulders shook as he wailed. Voros held him tightly. He ran his hand through Peter's hair, petting him gently. Peter doesn't know how long they sat there. He cried until there was nothing left. His eyes itched and his whole body ached but it was nothing compared to the excruciating pain in his mouth.

When Peter finally managed to pull himself together, Voros carefully scooped Peter up and carried him out of the War Room. Voros has to duck so he doesn't hit his head on the doorframe. He set Peter down in the bathroom, outside the shower. Voros warmed up the water for Peter, "I'll return with a towel and a change of clothes for you." He nodded and his older brother left him alone.

A wave of exhaustion sweeps over Peter. Simply taking off his bloodstain clothes is difficult now, but his pride won't let him ask Voros for help. Peter managed to get in the shower and scrub off the blood that's caked onto his skin. He uses more shampoo than necessary to get the blood out of his hair. Some of it gets in his eyes. There's more blood in his mouth, but it doesn't really matter. He can't taste anything anymore. The warm water soothes the ache in his chest. He felt a little better.

When Voros returned, Peter allows him to dry him off and help him get dressed. He's too tired to protest, and towel is warm and soft. Peter signs the word cabin at Voros and stretched out his arms. Voros picked him up again and carries Peter to his cabin. Peter pats Voros biceps, then he signs slowly with shaking hands. How are you this big? What are you eating, bricks?

Voros snorted, "If you're making jokes already, maybe you can walk." Peter cracks a small smile. He shakes his head vigorously and wraps his arms around his older brothers neck. He liked it when Voros spoiled him.

It would be months before the cybernetics could regrow Peter's tongue. Voros and Kekallie snuck Peter medication to help with the pain. Thanos might actually kill them if he knew Peter was getting medical attention for something that was supposed to be a punishment. Peter did what he was told, and tried not to draw attention to himself.

Two weeks passed uneventfully.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

Peter is five years old again. "Do you remember the words to Sweet Baby James?" His Mother smiled kindly at him, but there's something lurking beneath the surface. Fear, anger, pain. She's going to die soon.

"Uh-huh, " Peter nodded enthusiastically. She's carrying him through the forest towards their house, away from the school park. Away from the slaughter.

"I need you to close your eyes, and sing as loud as you can, okay Pete? It's going to be alright." That's a lie. A bullet hole blooms in the center of her forehead. Blood pours down her face, it turns her eyes red. Her expression twists in agony and horror. Peter squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. He starts to sing.

When he opens them again he's back at the park. Thanos' fleet of ships blots out sun casting his whole world into darkness. It sounds like distant thunder as they breach the atmosphere. There is smoke rising from the capital. The swing squeaks rhythmically. "Maybe you can believe it if it helps you to sleep. But singing works just fine for me."

A red curtain unfurls at the edge of the park. Heather bursts through the center. Her eyes are wild with fear, her breathing is staggered. Peter hops off the swing and starts walking towards her, "Jellybean?"

She's on the verge of tears. "Peter! Someone's trying to break into my cabin! Neby still won't talk to me, and I–" something gives her pause. She wrinkled her brow, "I'm speaking English?"

By the time Peter reaches Heather's side, he's eight years old again. "All my dreams are in English." He explains and grabs her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it's one of the aprons trying to get your laundry."

"No! Their mind is darker! I'm scared, Peter," Heather insisted.

He sighs, "Okay, I'll come to check on you." Peter grabbed his blaster from his holster and they stepped through the curtain.

Peter sat bolt upright in bed and points his blaster at the door. He must have grabbed it in his sleep. He scrambles out of bed and slips into the hallway. He can barely see anything, but he knows these hallways well. Peter hears Heather scream. His training takes over. He moves quickly and quietly. He stays near the walls, keeping low to the ground.

A figure shrouded in darkness is struggling with Heather. They've managed to drag her out of her cabin. Heather makes a desperate gasp for air. Peter grits his teeth, he can't see anything. He can't get a clear shot. He unloads two rounds into the floor. The flash of light temporarily blinds him. Peter hears the other cabin doors open and light floods the hallway. Whoever was attacking Heather is long gone. "Peter for the light of our star!" Nebula groans and presses her forehead against the doorframe, "stop discharging your weapon inside!"

Peter ignores them. He returns his blaster to his holster and drops down besides Heather. There's a rope tied around her neck, she's coughing and gasping for air. She pulls at the rope frantically, desperate to remove it. He signs slowly, so Heather can understand: I'll help you. She stops moving long enough for Peter to cut the rope off with his pocket knife.

Heather crumpled into a ball, she clings to Peter's chest. Her voice sounds raw and scratchy, "Hurts." She manages to murmur between breaths. It has been a very hard month for her. He nods and rubs her back attempting to soothe her.

Nebula looks from the rope to Heather and clenches her fists. "What happened?" Peter shakes his head and signs a little faster: long story, bean first. Nebula lets out a sputtering sigh, "fine, but I'm not tucking her in."

Before Nebula can respond, Heather groans, "No, I can't go back in there. I can't, I can't, " She shakes her head and squeezes Peter tightly. He wipes away her tears with his thumb and signs: my cabin? "Yes, please."

Peter gives Nebula a pleading look and then looks back down at Heather. "Yeah, I got it. I got it." Nebula scoops up Heather with ease. Heather wraps her arms around Nebula's neck, resting her head on her shoulder. Peter smiles and trails behind them.

Nebula carries Heather back to Peter's cabin, before returning to bed. He grabs extra blankets and pillows from the closet. He pauses when he sees that Heather is laying on his bed. She has cocooned herself in his blankets. Peter drops the blankets. He shakes his head and stalks across the room. He signs at her deliberately and aggressively: my bed, get off. Heather pulls the blankets over her eyes so she can't see him signing. Peter groaned melodramatically and tried to pull the blankets off of her. It turns into a game of tug of war. Peter managed to yank the blankets away from her. He threw them on the floor to sign: I'm not sleeping on the floor. "That's too fast, I can't understand you," Heather whines.

Peter rolls his eyes and grabbed a pad of paper and pen off his desk. Heather takes the opportunity to snatch the blankets from the floor. Swaddled in blankets, Heather reads the note. "There's plenty of room on the bed with me." She pats the empty space next to her. Peter quickly scribbles out a response. "I'm not hogging all the blankets! There's plenty on the floor, " she says pointedly. Peter let out a defeated sigh. This was ridiculous. Clearly, Heather wasn't going to move and Peter wasn't about to sleep on the floor.

He reloads his blaster and leaves it on the bedside table, just in case he needed it. Peter turns off the lights and crawls into bed with Heather. She wraps her arms around his chest and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. He lazily throws one arm over her. Just before he drifts off to sleep again he hears Heather whisper, "thank you."

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

"Hatchling crushing, " Nebula says as she slides her tray down the buffet. "That's what they call it."

This has happened before? Peter raised his eyebrows as he signed. He aggressively stabbed some kind of fried meat and loaded it onto his plate.

"A few times, yeah, " Nebula shrugged casually like she was talking about the weather. "It's easier to kill kids like Heather before they've fully come into their powers. Take out the threat early before any more accidents happen." She drifts down the buffet picking at the food. "But dad tends to frown on that kind of thing. So it rarely happens in broad daylight."

Peter slammed his tray down at the next buffet to sign: you can't be certain our family tried to kill bean.

"No, I'm certain." Nebula nods sadly. "You need our security card to access the dorms in the off hours."

White coats don't.

She looks at him critically, "you mean the scientists working for dad? You seriously think they could take on one of us?"

Peter narrowed his eyes and signs faster: You don't know. Maybe there's a spy working to take down Thanos from the inside.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, " Nebula replies flatly. Peter folds his arms and narrows his eyes at her. Nebula wrinkles her nose at him, "you know what I meant."

You're afraid of the truth.

Nebula rolls her eyes. She points her fork at him, "You're the only one that's afraid! You know that no scientist has lasted more than a few months here. Hatchling crushing has been going on long before I was born." She turns and stalks away from him. She picks an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria to sit at. Peter jogs to catch up with her.

He sets his tray down next to Nebula and glances suspiciously at the servants. He signs: Maybe one of the aprons stole a card.

"Peter, " Nebula groans, and rubs her eyes. "You can't go anywhere without that card. If it was stolen you'd know immediately." Peter held up his hand to sign something but she continued, "And you can't make a copy without deactivating the original." Peter dropped his hands to the table. He looks at Nebula incredulously. "I wouldn't lie to you." She says quietly, dropping her gaze to her plate. "Not about this." He stood up abruptly and stormed away from her table.

Peter set his tray down next to Miertra in a huff. Kekallie glances up at him with concern, "something bothering you?" Peter sighed and slowly explained what had happened. She watches quietly, her usually happy demeanor fades away. She keeps her expression neutral, not revealing anything. When he finished signing, Kekallie takes a deep breath. "Peter, do you know how many children were in my bracket when I was your age?" He shrugged half-heartedly. "There was twelve of us… only me and Voros survived. Your chances of making it to sixteen are one out of six." The other kids at the table had gone quiet. Peter sat completely still. "I'm not trying to scare you, but you need to be aware of the reality of our situation. People are willing to do terrible, awful things to survive."

Peter glances across the cafeteria to where Heather was struggling to find a place to sit. Beans isn't dangerous, he signs slowly, our family wouldn't, they can't,

Miertra slams his mug on the table, startling Peter. "Heather killed Cauda. We aren't a family, Peter."

Peter sinks in his seat. The world is closing in around him. He feels his heart pounding in his chest. One of his siblings was trying to kill Heather and he had no idea what to do about it.


	13. Keep It Comin Love

It was amazing how quickly you could get used to something. So many things Gamora had considered luxuries are now just part of her routine. Regular hot showers, a soft bed to sleep on every night, home-cooked meals. (Well, Gamora still kept a stash of emergency food in her lunchbox. Some habits die harder than others.) Gamora had even grown accustomed to missions. She was too young to do anything important. Her job was to stay out of the way and not cause trouble. At first, the fights, explosions and ship chases were exciting, even a little scary. But after a month it was all incredibly mundane. No–it was worse than that. Gamora was bored. At least on the Eclector, there was something for her to do.

Gamora was almost relieved when she heard Cammi's ringtone. Gamora fumbled with her transmitter and answered her call. Her heart skips a beat when she hears Cammi's voice. "Hey, Sailor Scout, whatcha up to?"

"Gamora!" Tullk yelled from the helm, "we're threading the needle!"

"Aye!" She yelled back. She dropped down from the support beams and checked that the cargo was tied down. The starboard and port side airlocks opened. Gamora grabbed onto the bulkhead as the Anobii banked right. A missile shot harmlessly through the cargo bay. She held her transmitter up to her ear, "Nothing, I'm so bored!" The missile smashed into the side of an enemy ship. Gamora looks away before it crashes into the city below. The wind whips her pigtails back.

"Great! I've had the craziest day," Cammi said. Gamora climbed back up into the safety of the support beams. "Do you remember when that famous terrorist that got caught? They put him on a prison transport vessel to Klyn."

Gamora vaguely remembers Jazinda mentioning it. "I think so. Is it that guy who destroyed an entire star system?"

Cammi chuckled, "that's my guy! So their transport vessel was supposed to stop on Leeto to refuel, and I was there for the festival of lights." Gamora frowned, she didn't like where this story was going.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

The festival of lights takes place on the river at dusk. There are tents set up as far as the eye could see. People are selling food and playing music, however, it wasn't crowded yet. Miss Rider was saving a table for them. Peanut, their pet dog is dosing at her feet. "Don't run off too far!" She warns.

"Okay!" Richie yelled back. He was carrying his little brother, Robbie on his back. Their mother really likes R names. Cammi lags behind them, she can't help but stare up at the stars. This far from the city there are millions of glittering lights. The brightest star in the sky broke loose from the heavens and plummets towards the red sand dunes.

"Look, Richie, look!" She tugged on his sleeve, "a falling star!" It sounds like thunder as it breaks through the atmosphere. The center is a burning white with orange and red flames roll off the side. The clouds cling to the star, they're reluctant to let go. Chunks break off from the core, the ground tremors as they strike the planet. The core crashed into the dunes, the wind whips Cammi's hair back. A giant sand cloud bloom in the distance. Richie shielded his little brother from the sand. People are shouting and pointing. A couple of the tents collapsed.

Cammi shakes the sand from her hair, "that was totally awesome!" She bounced on her heels before she started running across the sand. She charged up the dune, fists clenched at her sides.

"Ca-Cammi!" Richie looked around before running after her. "Where are you going?

Cammi pointed at the red dust cloud, "I'm going to get a closer look!"

Richie takes labored breaths as he catches up with her. Robbie is clinging to his brother's chest. They stopped at the top of the dune. At this distance, Cammi could see the smoldering wreckage, metal shrapnel littered the desert. Orange and yellow flames flicker from within. "I don't think that's a star, Cammi," Richie whispered with awe. She could just make out two words etched into the side: Nova property. She stumbles down the dune.

"Cammi!" Richie stomped his foot. "My mom told us not to wander off!"

Cammi scoffed, "do you do everything your mommy tells you to?"

"Yes!" He shouts indignantly and kicked sand at her. He looks between Cammi and festival. He makes a snap decision, he can't let her go alone. "Blue Blazes! You're going to be the death of me!" He follows her through the desert.

Cammi could make out the details as they got closer. Large portions of the hull are missing, one of the wings was completely gone. Hunks of metal lay in the smoldering wreckage around it. Cammi could see three people, survivors. Two of them are Roclites, a humanoid species with vibrant red scales. The third is a large green humanoid with red swirling tattoos. They're all wearing the shredded remains of yellow jumpers. "You shall die by my hands' Blood Brothers!" The green one yelled.

"Pop him?" The eldest brother said.

"Better done than regretted," The youngest replied. They threw a punch at the green one. He grabbed the youngest by the arm and threw them into the sand.

Richie gasped and pulled Cammi behind a dune. "This is bad. This is so bad. We need to leave." He whispered in a panic.

Robbie tugs on his brother's shirt. "Richie! What's happening?" One of the Roclites glances in their direction. Richie covered his little brother's mouth and they ducked down.

After a moment Richie dared to whisper, "That's Drax the freakin' Destroyer! We need to leave now!" Cammi hushed him, as Drax broke someone's jaw.

Drax drove his palm into the eldest brother's nose. Blood splattered across the sand. He blocked a punch from the youngest. The eldest kicked Drax in the gut and sent him flying. He flew over Cammi and tumbled down the dune. Richie snapped up Robbie and ran back to the festival. Drax staggered to his feet and charged at the Blood Brothers.

He found a pipe with one jagged spear-like end. He drove it through one Roclites' chest. They screamed in agony. They claw at the pipe, desperately trying to remove it. They crumple to the ground. There's a small pool of blood forming beneath him.

"Woah!" Cammi gasped, moving closer to get a better look.

The remaining brother screams in anguish and tackled Drax. They fall back into the sand. They're trading blows too quickly for Cammi to follow. There is blood everywhere. It turns the red sand black and sticky. Drax gets the Roclites pinned beneath him. He held him down by the throat and punches him, repeatedly. There's a sickening crunch of bone and a gurgling sound. The Roclites stops moving. Drax spits blood into the sand. He's breathing hard and sweating, he slowly stands up.

"That was totally awesome!" Cammi threw her arms into the air. "You were all like, bang, boom, pow!" She punches the air, "and they were all like, " Cammi grabbed her neck and made a gagging noise. She twirled around melodramatically and flopped over into the sand.

Drax squints at Cammi. He looks around the desert and then back at Cammi. "You're a little girl."

She chuckled and stood up. "Figure that one out all by yourself didja, big guy?" She dusts the sand off her clothes and shakes it out of her hair. "My name is Cammi, it's nice to meet you."

"Go home, Cammi." He grumbled and brushed past her. He starts walking towards the city.

Cammi skipped after him, "No way! Who are we going to kill next?"

" _We_ are not going to kill anyone." Drax glares down at her. " _I_ have business to attend to. _You_ must return to your family."

"Boo! Lame!" Cammi gave him a solid two thumbs down.

"You are not intimidated by me at all."

"Nah, " Cammi replied, "I've lived with scary people before. You are not scary."

Drax shook his head at her. "What manner of little girl are you?"

"The regular kind. So what is this business we're attending to?" Cammi asks her best impression of Drax. "And does it involve pants? Not that you aren't rockin' those booty shorts."

Drax glanced down at the shredded remains of his prison uniform. "Maybe you will prove useful after all."

"What are we talkin? I was thinking biker leather." Cammi chirped and waved her hands in an arc.

"No."

"Flora beach shorts, " she suggested.

"Absolutely not."

Cammi huffs, "Alright, we can get you more booty shorts if you insist." Drax didn't dignify that with a reply.

"Cammi!?" Richie was standing at the edge of the festival overlooking the dunes.

She stops walking, "Oh hey, Rich. " His eyes grow wide when he sees Drax. He opens his mouth, but no words come out.

Robbie runs to Cammi and throws his arms around her waist, "you're okay! Richie was really worried!" She pats his head affectionately.

"Robbie get away from there!" He yanked his little brother back. "That's—That's—"

"Drax the Destroyer, " Cammi finished. "You don't need to worry, he's cool."

"Hello, " he waves.

Richie holds his brother tighter, "Why—why is he here? Cammi, I don't—What's going on?"

Cammi looks between Drax and Robbie and then sighs. She gestures for Richie to follow. She walks out of earshot. "Richie, I'm going to help Drax get of this dust ball and then I think—I think I'm going to go with him."

Richie blinks, "Go with him? Cam that's," He frowns and then points at Drax accusingly. "He's a criminal, a serial killer! Are you kidding me? Go with him," He scoffs and shakes his head. "You're gonna come home with us."

Cammi expression twists into a scowl. "No, I'm not. That's your home Richie, it's not mine."

"Oh, bullshit."

"Richie, " she looks away and then sighs. "I'm not happy here. Miss Rider is really nice to me, and I'm grateful for everything you've done, but you're always going to be her favorite. I want–I deserve more than that."

His expression softened, "I'm not her favorite."

"You're her son. You get to train Peanut and play the piano while I have to work," Cammi insisted.

He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I didn't know you felt that way." After an agonizingly long moment of silence, he sighs deeply, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"If you want to leave, I won't stop you, but you'll always have a place here. If you want it." He replies softly.

Cammi tackles him in a hug. "Thanks for everything."

He hugs her back, "go be happy, Cam." Robbie said goodbye, and they watched Drax and Cammi disappear into the crowd. Richie can't shake the feeling that he made the wrong choice. "What the hell am I gonna tell mom?" He wonders allowed.

Cammi avoids the festival as she leads him into the city. They find a clothing store without much hassle. Drax picked out several new pairs of pants, while Cammi was sitting upside down in the chair outside the changing room. "How about we only talk in questions for the next hour?"

"I am not interested in your games, " Drax replied.

Cammi blew a raspberry, she decided to play by herself. "Why were you arrested?"

She thought Drax wasn't going to reply, but after a moment, he mutters, "The Novas do not see my quest for vengeance as honorable."

She propped herself up on her elbows, "Why do you want vengeance?"

Drax yanked back the dressing room curtain, "Don't you have parents?" He's wearing dark blue jeans with a belt.

Cammi chuckled, "Why are you changing the subject?"

He sat down next to Cammi to lace up his combat boots. "Ronan killed my family and destroyed my planet. It is my destiny to put his reign to an end. He shall die by my hands." He stood up fists clenched at his sides, "Now. Do you possess currency so we may leave this place nonviolently?" Cammi jingled her purse at him.

She paid for his new clothes, and they left the store. The festival was in full swing, the sun had set for the first time in months. Cammi's jewelry begins to float and washes her out in a green glow. The streets are filled with music, lights, and people. Cammi follows him to the end of the block, before she asks, "where are we going now?"

Drax stops dead in his tracks and groans. He spins to glare down at her. "You have fulfilled your purpose. How do I make you go home, Cammi?"

"Bad News: ya can't! I'm in your life now, Destroyer," Cammi replies in a taunting tone.

"And I get no say in the matter?" Drax frowned.

"Yup!" Cammi hummed.

Before Drax can reply, there's a burst of blue flame as three Nove officers fly overhead. The leader points at Drax and yells, "Halt!" The crowd scatters, leaving Drax and Cammi alone in the city center. One officer says into his comms device, "He has taken an Earth refugee hostage. Do not discharge your weapon while the human is in danger."

Drax smiles. "Maybe you have not outlived your usefulness, yet." With one arm he pulls Cammi up onto his shoulders. He charges the Novas. His fist smashed into the Nova's head. It sends them sprawling. The other two jump back. One pulls their blaster in a panic. Before they can get a shot off, Drax grabs their arm and points the weapon at the other Nova officer. He shoots them square in the chest. Drax breaks their arm and jabbed his elbow into the Nova's nose. Their eyes roll back into their head as they crumple to the ground.

"That was so cool!" Cammi cheered as Drax swung her off his shoulders. He takes the blaster off the Nova's body and searches them for ammunition. "Can I have a gun?"

"No."

There's a distant rumble as a Nova scout ship breaches the atmosphere. It's heading straight for them. "What's that?" Cammi squints up at the ship.

"Reinforcements," Drax mutters.

Five Nova officers dive off the ship, the moonlight glint off their signature gold late Roman style helmets and blue uniforms. The one on the far right says, "three officers down. The target is armed." The leader lands in front of them. The air around them crackles with power as their fists start to glow. "Drax Douglas of Spireallia you are under arrest. Let the human go and come quietly."

Cammi threw a rock at them. It bounced harmlessly off their chest. "Boo! Less talking more punching!"

Drax pointed his blaster at a Nova and fired. Several things happened at once. The Nova tumbled backward. Three of the Novas opened fire on Drax. The leader yelled for the others to stand down. Two shots scorched the ground the third nicked Drax's shoulder. He shoved Cammi out of the line of fire. "Hey!" She yells in surprise.

In the next second, Drac charges one of the Novas. He leaps into the air tackles them, smashing them into the ground. The Nova fires wildly as they struggle with Drax. He punches them in the head repeatedly. The other three Novas rush to their aid. They tried to pull Drax off them. They're trading blows quickly. There's the unmistakable sound of gunfire. One of the Novas drop from the sky. "Woah, " Cammi scurries from her hiding place to get a better look. Three Novas down two to go.

Three more Nova's appear out of nowhere. "Drax!" Cammi jumps up and down while waving her arms, "Drax, incoming!" He glances up at her and she points at the Novas. Drax headbutts the leader and kicks the other square in the chest. They're thrown headlong into a wall. They don't get back up. Cammi ran over to Drax's side.

The leader staggered to their feet and punched Drax in the head. It sent him sprawling. Cammi winced, "oh that's gotta hurt." Drax doesn't get up.

The Nova grabs Cammi by the arm and starts to pull her away. "You're okay now, kid. Come on,"

"No! Let go of me!" She kicked them in the shin but only hurt herself. The Novas train their guns on Drax. "Get up! You have to get up! Drax!"

Drax's vision blurs. Tens of thousands of twinkling lights dance just out of reach. He was doing something important. "Please! Get up!" A familiar voice calls out. He stands up slowly, everything around him is spinning. Soldiers are pulling a little girl away, she's blurry around the edges and green. "You have to get up!"

"Hea...ther?" He sways on his feet, "not again. No. You won't take her from me again." The confusion fades from his eyes leaving only determination. He stalks towards the Novas.

The Novas open fire. Three shots miss, one hits his collarbone, another grazes his leg. It doesn't slow him down. The Nova pushes Cammi away, "get back!" Drax punches the Nova by the head. Their knees start to buckle. He grabs them by the throat and throws them into the three new Novas.

He sweeps Cammi up into his arms, she grins, "ya miss me already?" Drax wordlessly swung Cammi up onto his shoulders. He runs up the stairs to the bridge overlooking the city. A Nova flew after them. Drax throws the blaster at the Nova knocking them out of the sky. Cammi screams in delight when Drax jumps off the bridge. He dropped down on top of the Nova scout ship. He forced the upper hatch open and dropped Cammi into the airlock before following. "That was so cool!" She yells as Drax opens the inner airlock doors. She skips ahead of him, "Is this our ship now?"

"My ship, " Drax corrected, "the remaining Nova on board must be dealt with first. Stay close." He creeps down the hallway.

"I'm going to find the galley. I'm hungry, " Cammi says before heading in the opposite direction.

Drax rolls his eyes and runs after her. "You are not listening."

"Say something worth listening to!" She replies.

"Hey, little girl! How did you get here, sweetie?" The Nova marches down the hallway towards Cammi. Drax steps out of their line of sight.

Cammi puts on her sweetest smile, "where can I find the galley, mister?"

The Nova points down the hallway, "that way, make two lefts and a right. But how did–" Drax grabs them by the throat.

"Thank you!" Cammi chirped before walking towards the galley. Drax made quick work of the Nova and ejected them out an airlock.

Cammi found another Nova in the galley tending to steamed crestagion. Instead of the uniform they're wearing an apron and civilian clothes."Hi, there! Can I help?"

The Nova looks baffled by Cammi's presence. "Uh, where did you come from, honey?" Drax grabs the Nova by the collar and drags them out into the hallway. They scream and three more come running. Cammi washes her hands as Drax takes on four of them at once.

She steps into the hallway hands on her hips. "Hold it!" Drax and the Novas all froze. Cammi waltzed forward and snatched the apron off the Nova. "Continue!" The fighting resumes. Cammi ties the apron around her waist, it's a little big for her. She rolls up her sleeves and gets to work. Drax dealt with the rest of the crew quickly.

Drax sat at a round table in the room adjacent to the galley. There's a box of medical supplies open on the table. He was tending to the worst of his wounds while Cammi finished preparing dinner. "What was that name you called me back on Leeto? It was like Haily or Hannah or, "

"Heather, " Drax says quietly.

Cammi glances up from her cooking, "Who was she?"

Drax sighs, his shoulders slumped and his expression softened. "Heather Douglas was my daughter. She was kind and intelligent, and she loved sugary treats. Nothing at all like you." Cammi is caught between scoffing and laughing. "I was separated from her when Ronan attacked my planet. He killed her."

"I'm sorry."

"You are not responsible for her death," Drax replied.

"I know, I meant that I have sympathy for you." Cammi turns off the stove. "Dinner is ready."

Cammi made a plate of food for herself and Drax. "Smells good, " He popped one of the roasted veggies into his mouth, "thank you." The ship flew away from Leeto. Away from Richie and Miss Rider. Away from the last few years of her life. And towards something new, something better.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

The Anobii landed inside the Eclector, Tullk steered the ship into the hangar. "Wait so your just traveling across the galaxy with this guy?" Gamora said into her transmitter. She can't keep the concern from her voice. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Christ, you sound like Richie." Cammi scoffs and then says, "remind me where you work again?"

Gamora chuckled, "okay, point taken." She unbuckled herself from the seat and started untying the cargo. "Where are you now?"

"We're headed to Ronan's last known location, somewhere in Cepheus. Big guy is on a warpath," Cammi says. Gamora felt her heart sink a little, that was nowhere near them.

The other ravagers started unloading the cargo. Kraglin spots Gamora talking on her transmitter and gives her a disappointed stare. "Donut Head don't make me take your transmitter away from you."

Cammi chuckled, "someones in trouble."Gamora shushed her.

Kraglin snaps his fingers at her and she yells back, "Alright! Alright already!" Before saying goodbye to Cammi, "keep me updated okay? Stay safe."

"Back atcha sailor, " and Cammi hung up.

/ive been waiting So Long to post this chapter


	14. Stuck in the Middle with You

The Eclector had docked on Ark'eos 15 half past noon. Yondu had instructed Gamora not to leave the docks until the others had finished unloading cargo. If she was lucky there would be other cabin kids to play with.

The moment she stepped out of the airlock she's hit with an icy blast of air. Her jacket puts up little resistance as the wind blows through her. She shivers. The landscape in front of her is covered with a thick layer of white mysterious powder. Gamora had never seen anything like it before. It sparkles in the limited sunlight. The universe was full of unimaginable wonders. Her breath condensed into a small cloud. Gamora pulls her jacket snuggly around herself and pops the collar attempting to protect her ears from the biting cold.

She walks to the end of the gangplank staring at the powder intensely. It reminds her of the white sand dunes from her homeworld. The sand was soft and warm to the touch. Gamora stuck her hands into the powder. "No, don't!" Bruhl calls out a moment too late.

"It's cold!" Gamora shrieked and scurried back up the ramp. She runs directly into Yondu.

"Woah, easy," Yondu steadies Gamora, "what's the rush?" He glances in the doctor's direction.

Bruhl sets their jaw. Gamora can't tell if they were glaring at her or if that's just what their face looked like. Then he chuckles, "Kid genius over there stuck her hands in the snow." Hazira snickers under her breath.

Gamora tries to muster up a scowl but feels her face grow warm with embarrassment. She pulls her jacket around her tightly. Yondu narrows his eyes at her, "where are your gloves?"

Gamora shrugs sheepishly, "I only have what you gave me."

He looks over at Hazira, "ya think you can whip her up something?"

Hazira waves three of her gloved hands out, open-palmed, "Sorry hon, I'm off duty." Yondu's expression hardens into a glare and Hazira continues. "Even if I wasn't, I'm not sure if I'd have enough material to make new clothes."

"Fine, " Yondu grumbles before turning his attention back to Gamora. He knelt down and pulled off his gloves, "C'mere, lemme see."

Gamora takes a cautious step back, "are you mad at me?"

Yondu shakes his head, his expression softens a touch around the eyes, "No." She held out her hands. Yondu rubbed his hands together quickly and then squeezed warmth back into Gamora's fingers. "This weather is dangerous. If you're not careful you'll get frostbite."

"What's that?"

"It's damage caused by freezing, it's a good way to lose a finger." Gamora's eyes widened, she tried to pull away but Yondu was still holding her hands tightly. "You can borrow my gloves until we can get you some." He tugs the gloves over Gamora's much smaller hands.

They're made of red leather and have a soft fur lining. It's an expensive gift. "Thank you."

Yondu scoffs lightly and gives her a small shove towards the docks. "Now make yourself scarce, girl, before I putcha ta work."

She grins up at him, "Aye, sir." He trudged through the snow towards the cargo bay, where the deckhands are unloading crates and empty canisters. Gamora runs down the gangplank and jumps into the snow. She's surprised when she sinks up to her knees, she flails about trying to regain her balance but falls forward.

"Oh wipeout, " Kraglin cringed. Some of the crew laughed and Yondu turned to look back at Gamora. She scrambled to her feet and gives them a thumbs up.

"She's okay, " Jazinda says into her tea. They watch Gamora wade through the snow until she reached the beaten path. She spots another girl weaving through the crowd and catches up to them. "Is it okay for her to be wandering around by herself?"

Kraglin nods, "She's ain't by herself. She's with the other cabin kids."

"Safest place for a ship's brat to be is the docks," Yondu explains and gestures vaguely at the other ships unloading cargo. "They'd look after our brat the same way we would watch out for there's."

"Weren't you a navy brat? Your military wasn't like that?" Kraglin raised an eyebrow.

"Well, " Jazinda sipped her tea as her gaze drifts across the docks. "My father was in special forces, we always had private docking."

Kraglin eyes widened slightly. Yondu let out a breathy laugh, "special forces?"

"Mhm, " she hums.

"You mentioned being ex-military, but you weren't…" Kraglin trailed off.

Jazinda raises one eyebrow and the corner of the mouth twitched up. "Wouldn't you– " A snowball hit her in the chest. "Hey! That's cold!" Gamora giggled and ducked behind a pile of crates. Jazinda thrust her tea into Kraglin's hands. "Permission to squash some station rats, boss?" Yondu chuckles and waves her off as another snowball hits her in the head.

Jazinda stalks over and sweeps the snow off the crates onto the unsuspecting children hiding behind them. The cabin kids run in all directions. She snatches up Gamora by the waist. "Ah! I've been captured!" Gamora wails melodramatically before smashing a snowball on Jazinda's head. The other kids throw snowballs at Jazinda. Two find their target, three more miss completely.

"Child shield!" Jazinda yells while holding up Gamora to fend off the snowballs. She shrieks and threw up her arms to protect herself. The kids stop throwing snowballs long enough for Jazinda to arm herself. Nobody escapes the snowy fury.

"I'll save you, Gamora!" A half badoon girl hits Jazinda in the face with a snowball. She drops Gamora into the snow and yells in surprise. Gamora runs towards her friends. The girls weaved between the cargo as they ran down the docks. They pause occasionally to check that Jazinda is still following them and to throw more snowballs at her.

After running for a while, Gamora realizes she can't hear the voices of the other kids. They stumble to stop. L'wit, her new friend, is laughing and breathless. Gamora leans against a lamppost and looks around. There are rows of vendors selling just about everything. The deckhands are unloading goods and setting up booths for the vendors. Something smells unbelievably good. Despite being the only kids in the area, no one seems to pay them any mind. "Where are we?"

L'wit shrugs, "this is where all the traveling merchants sell their cargo."

Gamora watches someone cracks open the shell of a crustacean, and feels her stomach growl. "I want one of those."

L'wit wrinkles her nose, "Why? It's not local." She grabbed Gamora's wrist and lead her over to a vendor. "Two mapple pies please!" She pays for them and hands one to Gamora. "These are way better."

Gamora blinks in surprise but accepts the gift. "You must stop here pretty often."

L'wit bursts into laughter. She nearly drops her pie "yeah, you could say that." They finish eating and she points back towards her ship. "We should go back. Aunty would get mad if she knew I left the docks."

Gamora can't imagine Yondu would be happy about that either. "Right." They walk back through their tracks. There's someone standing at the edge of the docks, he's staring at them. L'wit stands up a little straighter and leads Gamora away.

"Hey!" They lunge over a crate to intercept them. They're not wearing any kind of uniform, not crew, a local maybe. "Why are you two wandering around alone? Are you lost?"

"Nope," L'wit taps the patch on her shoulder. "I'm on official Drifter business."

He doesn't let them pass. There's a blaster on his hip. "You're one of the Drifters girls." He takes a step closer to Gamora trying to get a better look at her. She scans the area for some kind of weapon. "But you're not Badoon at all, " Gamora can feel her heart pounding in her chest. "Are you, Gamora?"

"Get away from me." She snatches up a shovel and swings it at his head.

There's a loud _thunk_ when the shovel finds its mark. The girls scream as the bounty hunter falls. He smacks his head on the side of a crate and falls limply to the floor. Gamora drops the shovel in a panic. L'wit briefly hugs Gamora, "Are you okay?"

Gamora nodded her head vigorously. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" After they had both calmed down, they turn to look down at the bounty hunter. "Do you think he's dead?"

L'wit picked up the shovel, "there's one way to find out." She held it out for Gamora.

"Why do I have to poke him?"

"You killed him."

"I didn't kill him!" Her voice rises as she protests. Some of the patrons are staring at them, but none intervene. "We–We don't know that he's dead! I'm not a murder!"

"Okay, okay, okay, " she waves a hand dismissively. "We'll poke him together." Together, they held the shovel and poked the bounty hunter with the handle. They poke him once. Then, twice. Gamora is uncertain how this will help them determine whether the guy is alive or not. It just seemed like the thing you do.

A voice cuts through the noise of the market. "Hey, stop poking that dead homeless guy!" Jazinda stalks over to them.

"Jazinda!" Gamora drops the shovel and runs towards her. "It was a bounty hunter! He had a blaster and–"L'wit screams. The crowd scattered, people are yelling.

A second bounty hunter had stepped out of the crowd. They grabbed L'wit by the scruff of her coat. She was waving her weapon around wildly. "Even if I can't collect the bounty on your little friend. I'm sure the empire will pay well to have one of their stolen pets returned."

"Let me go!" L'wit kicked and screamed.

"Amateurs," Jazinda rolled her eyes and drew her weapon. "Hey asshole, now what?"

They looked at Jaiznda's weapon and her eyes grew wide with panic. The bounty hunter points the weapon at L'wit, "You–you're gonna let me go, or, I'm going to shoot the kid!" Her hands are shaking.

"No, you won't. If you kill the girl what's going to keep me from tearing you limb from limb?" Jazinda takes a step forward.

The bounty hunter tightens her grip on L'wit, "Stay–stay back! I'm not kidding!" A crewman wearing the same uniform as L'wit was slowly creeping up behind the bounty hunter.

"What was the rest of your plan here?" Jazinda chuckles darkly and moves a little closer. The bounty hunter's hands are shaking.

The crewman hits the bounty hunter with the handle of their gun. Her eyes roll back in her head. L'wit yelps as the bounty hunter starts to fall. Jazinda grabs L'wit away before they hit the ground, she set the girl down lightly. L'wit gives the bounty hunter a good kick and blows a raspberry.

The crewman spits and holsters their weapon, "damned hunters. Are you alright?" He brushes some of L'wit's hair out of her eyes.

She nods and wipes her nose on her sleeve. "Do we have to tell Aunty?"

The crewman looks at her with sympathy and glanced back the way he came. A ferocious looking Badoon woman in a long coat with wool lining stalks towards them. "I think she already knows, _leaf'let_. Yous made quite a racket, " they said. L'wit ducks behind the crewman trying to hide.

Her aunt surveys the scene and stops just short of the unconscious bounty hunters. "Report, now."

The crewman clears his throat, "Hunters went after our girl, this ravager took out one and helped me take out the other, sir."

Gamora pointed at the bounty hunter, "I hit him with a shovel!" Jazinda hushed her.

"I wasn't aware there were ravagers on our turf, " she raised an eyebrow at the man next to her.

He fiddled with his tablet and then replied in a quiet voice, "they only docked an hour ago, sir."

L'wit peered out from behind the crewman. "Aunty, Gamora is a friend. Don't make them leave."

She regards the child quietly with a hardened glare, "You are in no position to be making demands, _leaf'let_. Did I not tell you explicitly to stay on the docks?"

L'wit dropped her gaze to the ground. "Yes'm."

Her aunt looks at Jazinda. "However, if the rest of your crew shares your integrity I might consider allowing yous to stay."

"I'd be happy to pass that message along to our captain, " Jazinda replied.

"No need. I'll let them know myself," She looks at Gamora curiously. "Unusual for a ravager clan to keep a cabin girl."

Jazinda matched her tone, "Unusual for a Badoon to let their daughters live."

The woman chuckled, "common misconception. Only the lucky ones get to die." L'wit shifted uncomfortably and the crewman held her close. "I'll see you around, ravager."

Jazinda took Gamora by the hand and lead her away. "Bye L'wit! See ya later!" She waved back and managed a small smile. They make it about halfway back to the Eclector before Gamora starts complaining that her feet are cold. Jazinda carries her the rest of the way back.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

"One mapple cider please!" Gamora stood on her tiptoes to peer over the bar. She was wearing her ravager jacket over her yellow pajamas.

The bartender looks confused, "Are you lost?" He glanced around the bar, "where did you come from?"

"From up there, " she points back to the elevators that lead to the hotel rooms on the upper floors.

A brawl breaks out next to them. One man smashed a bottle over the head of his enemy. Blood splatters across the already sticky floors. Someone yells for them to "take it outside!" As the rest of the bar patrons cheer for the show. The fight is over as quickly as it starts. Gamora doesn't react at all. She smiles up the bartender patiently. They rub their eyes and leaned against the bar. "Right. Okay. You would tell me if you were a ghost? I'm not being haunted by some creepy dead girl?"

"That's very rude, I'm not creepy!" The bartender takes a cautious step away from her, "or dead!" Gamora adds as an afterthought.

Yondu makes his way over to them, "She's with us."

"She the ship's girl?" When Yondu nods, the bartender visibly relaxes. "Don't see too many little girls 'round here. Best be keeping an eye on her."

Yondu shrugs, "I was. Why'd ya think we're talkin'?"

Gamora crawls onto the chair. She swings her feet carelessly, "I want mapple cider," The bartender moves to prepare her drink.

"Gamora!" L'wit yells over the noise of the bar. Her aunt follows a step behind her, with two crewmen in tow. She sits down next to Gamora at the bar.

The bartender sets a mug of hot mapple cider down in front of L'wit, "your usual, miss."

"Thank you!"

"You spoil her rotten, Sept'rig," her aunt snatched up the mug before L'wit could touch it.

"Hey! Hey, that's mine!" L'wit latched onto her aunt's arm trying to get her drink back. Her aunt holds it out of her reach.

"If you wanted one you could have just asked, ma'am." The bartender sighs as he starts making another one.

The woman shakes her arm trying to get L'wit to let go. "The captain isn't a tree L'wit, " the tired crewman pulls the kid off her aunt.

"You must be the Drifters, that I keep hearing about, " Yondu said.

She chugs the rest of the cider, much to L'wit's disappointment. "Captain Drak'ma, charmed I'm sure." She raises an eyebrow at him, "I recognize the blood red uniforms of the outcasted ravager clan. You've stirred up quite the buzz, Captain Udonta."

"What have you heard, exactly? " Yondu asks hesitantly.

"That you and your entire clan were outcasted for transporting children, " she replies.

Jazinda elbowed her way into the conversation, by literally pushing Yondu aside. "Yeah, that's what I heard too. Do you know if he can he still call himself a ravager, now that they've ousted him?"

"Who was talking to you?" Yondu said and was ignored.

"What else can they do to him if he does?" Kraglin shrugged.

"Kill him, blow up his ship, throw him back to the Kree, make him an enemy of the guild," Jazinda starts counting things off on her fingers.

One of the Drifters piped up, "She does have a point. If anyone can just go around saying they're a ravager it defeats the point of having a guild in the first place."

Yondu pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "That's enough! Shut up already!"

"Touched a nerve there?" Jazinda chuckled, "Aw and here I thought you felt nothing but bloodlust at ten billion percent."

"I am going to peel the skin off your bones and use it to make a new jacket, lizard," he growled.

"Hey!" Gamora put her hands on her hips and stood up on her chair. "If you two can't play nice I'll have to separate you," she said in her best Grown-Up impression. Yondu rolled his eyes at her.

Drak'ma laughed and the others seemed to relax. "Interesting crew you've got here." She claps Jazinda on the shoulder, "I don't think I've thanked ya proper for helping out our girl. Sept'rig, their next round is on me." The other ravager's cheered.

Yondu studies her carefully, "you know what I did and you would still buy me a drink?"

Drak'ma shrugs, "why wouldn't I? We smuggle children all the time."

Kraglin choked on his drink, "you what?!"

"Sure, plenty of people within the badoon empire will pay good money to make sure their daughters get out safely."

Kraglin relaxed and Yondu went still and quiet. Jazinda made a face, "I don't think that's the same at all, actually."

"No? Hm." Drak'ma blinks her inner set of eyelids. Her forked tongue flickers out of her mouth. "For saving our girl, you have our favor."

Yondu nods, "good to know." He finished his drink and watched Gamora play with L'wit. They were building a tower out of the coffee creamers. She looked happy. "That girl, " he nods at L'wit, "is she _really_ your niece?"

Drak'ma looks back at L'wit and sighs, "Does my answer matter?"

Gamora pulls the little blue robot out of her pocket to show it off to L'wit. She spots Yondu staring at her and makes the robot wave at him. His robot. He rolls his eyes and huffs, "I guess not."

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

The next morning Yondu took Gamora out shopping to buy warmer clothing. A fresh layer of snow had fallen during the night and none of it had been shoveled yet. The snow in the marketplace goes up to Gamora's knees. She lags behind Yondu walking in his footsteps, where the snow is packed down. Yondu notices Gamora is fidgeting with the toy robot. He raises an eyebrow at her, "You're still carrying that thing around?"

"Uh-huh, Robot is special," Gamora replied.

Yondu sighs a little, "Come on, ya gotta have better toys than that old thing."

"Nope, " she shakes her head. "I made some paper dolls and I have two good pieces of chalk left but that's it. Robot's arms and legs move, and her eyes are really pretty. And you gave her to me. So Robot's the best one."

Yondu furrows his brow and looks at Gamora critically. She just smiles and she makes the robot wave up at him. "Odd girl." He opens the door to the clothing store. "Listen, this close to the badoon empire they might not sell clothes for girls, "

"Woah," Gamora yells in delight and takes off running. She runs around the clothing rack, touching all the different materials. She pulls one of the jackets off the rack, "look at all this stuff!"

It draws the attention of the store clerk. "Can I help you?"

Yondu snatches the jacket out of Gamora's hands and puts it back on the rack. She makes the robot wave at the clerk. "Yeah, ya got anything that'll fit her?" He puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her from running around.

They smile and wave back, "of course, we work with the Drifters all the time, sir." The clerk points to the back, "over there."

Yondu lets go of Gamora and she runs to the back of the store. There's a small section for girls clothing. It's not a lot but it's more than Yondu was expecting. He watches Gamora rifle through all the sweaters on the rack. She pauses on a yellow sweater with white and pink stripes. "I can really pick out whatever I want?"

Yondu nods, "We're going to be here for a while, you'll need warmer clothes." Gamora's hands drift down to the price tag. She glares at the sweater before continuing down the rack. Yondu mutters a curse under his breath, "I just told you it was fine!" Gamora jumps when he raises his voice. He pulls the sweater off the rack. "Did you like this one?"

Gamora drops her gaze to the floor. "Yeah but it's expensive. You're already spending a lot of units on me."

"Only cause you keep sending your whole damn paycheck home ta your mama," Yondu growls at her. Gamora's mouth dropped open slightly. "Ya thought I didn't know?" She clamped her mouth shut and looked down at her robot. He sighs heavily, "Those units are supposed to cover your living expenses."

"Mama is really sick. She needs the money more than I do," Her voice is barely above a whisper. Yondu smacked her upside the head. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"You had no problem taking my trinket for free, but as soon as units or your mama comes into the picture ya get all whiny! It's annoying!" Yondu huffs and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "Let me worry about the price, you just find something you like." It took a little bit of coaxing, but he managed to get Gamora to pick out more clothes. He bought her a new pair of gloves, three sweaters, winter boots, and a scarf.

They left the store and Yondu leads them back to the hotel. Gamora pretends the little robot is running along shop's windowsill as they walk. Something inside catches her eyes. There's a doll with soft green skin and long red hair like hers. Gamora stops in front of the window, her breath fogs up the glass. They sold dolls just like it on her homeworld. She had always wanted one. "If you want that doll I'll buy it for you, " Yondu said.

Her eyes widened. She squeezed the robot in her hand. "You don't have too. I have enough as it is."

Yondu shakes his head, "It's okay to want more than you have. Someone out there always has it better than you."

He stalks inside the shop and plucks the doll off the window display. "Wait, Yondu!" Gamora hurries after him. She tries to block his path to the checkout counter. "I'd feel greedy for taking anything more."

"You're a ravager now being greedy is part of the job description."

"No, I can't–" Yondu shoved the doll into her hands. She stares down at the doll. Her expression softens, she brushes the hair away from the doll's face. "She's pretty."

Yondu tosses his transmitter onto the counter, "How much for the doll?"

"Oh the window display isn't for–"the clerk watches Gamora hugs the doll tight against her chest. It's like she's afraid if she lets go of it someone will take it away from her. Like it's too good to be true. "You know what? I'll make an exception." Yondu bought the doll for Gamora and she carries it all the way back to the hotel.


	15. Cry Little Sister

Heather didn't show up for dinner, Peter started to worry. He drummed his fingers on the table and glared at the door. He set his fork down to sign, Do you think beans' class is running late?

"No, Edbe and Nexus got here a few minutes ago. " Nebula points out where they're sitting.

"Are you still worried about Heather?" Allace leans forward in their seat. They don't wait for Peter to respond before asking, "Who do you think is trying to kill her?"

Peter glares at his plate. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. He signs slowly: It's hard to imagine any of our siblings trying to kill her.

"Miertra." Nebula said definitively. Peter looks up at her with surprise and anger. "He was devastated by Cauda's death. I don't think he can ever forgive Heather for that."

Ophid considered this for a moment and then says, thoughtfully, "What about Photon or Nexus? Photon would be the best fighter in her age bracket without Heather."

"And she'd get more attention from Ebony Maw, " Allace nodded along.

Peter slams his palms on the table standing up suddenly. He signs aggressively: that's not a good reason to kill our sister!

Nebula tilted her head to the side curiously, "You've killed people for a lot less." Peter makes a face at her and shakes his head. She elaborates, "What about the soldier you killed for shooting at a musty? Or when you killed our tutor for hitting Nexus with a ruler?"

She made Nex cry, and besides, that doesn't count anyway. Peter signs in his own defense.

Allace looks at him funny, "Why _wouldn't_ it count?"

They don't treat us like people so it doesn't count.

"Peter that doesn't make any sense," Allace replied bluntly.

"You have to stop hitting him on the head when you fight. You're making him stupid!" Ophid tries to scold Nebula but starts giggling. Nebula smirks. Peter flips them off and walks away from their table.

He stalks over to the buffet and waves down one of the Aprons. He asks for a lunchbox but the Apron only looks at him strangely. "I'm sorry, did you need something?" Peter signs the word lunchbox with more aggression. "I don't understand." He exhales sharply and runs his hands through his hair. The apron takes a step back, "I'm sorry."

"He wants a lunchbox, " Kekallie calls out from behind him.

"Of course, I'm sorry, right away." They back away slowly, while keeping their eyes on Peter. He wanted to say that looking him in the eyes would not stop him from killing them, but they wouldn't understand him anyway.

"It must be frustrating not being able to communicate with them." Kekallie's presence is soothing, Peter relaxes a little. She gestures to her mouth, "Does it still hurt? I can get you more medication."

Peter half shrugs and then shakes his head. "Well that's good, " she said. Peter leans against his sister for comfort.

The Apron returned with a clear plastic container. "Will this work?" Peter takes it from them.

He trails down the buffet, filling the plastic container with food that Heather liked. Candied arachnids and caramel mapple slices. Kekallie raises one curious eyebrow. Peter sets the container down and signs solemnly: for beans.

Kekallie takes the container from him and fills it with healthier food. "She's been spending all her time in that lab of hers. I think she might even be sleeping there." Kekallie chuckles like there's a joke in there somewhere.

Peter shakes his head. Beans is sleeping in my cabin.

Kekallie puts a lid on the container and sets it aside. "You always made her feel safe." He bites back a smile and his chest swells.

You think so?

"Of course, " she touched his hair affectionately. "Hurry along, dinner is almost over." Peter carries the container out of the Mess hall. He stops by his cabin and grabs the bag of jellybeans off his dresser. He tucks them into his pocket before going to look for Heather.

He wanders past her empty laboratory and down to the gym. This region on the ship is abandoned during dinner. He carefully steps over the cleaning bots milling about the hallway. Photon was standing outside an open door to the gym. She's lurking in the shadows. Ebony Maw's voice echoes down the hallway, "Why didn't you fight back?"

Photon spots Peter walking towards her and grabs him by the arm. She pressed a finger to her lips and Peter rolled his eyes. "I–I couldn't. Not after Cauda." Heather's voice waivers, she sounds like she's on the verge of tears. "Miertra can't even look at me."

"My dear, I know this hard for you, but you must understand that this is how they've always felt. Your siblings never really cared for you, they're your competitors." Ebony's tone is gentle but it made Peter's blood boil. He dug his fingernails into palms. "Do you know who your attacker is?"

Heather hesitates, "uh, it happened so fast, I couldn't concentrate. I don't um, don't know."

"How disappointing, I thought I taught you better than that," Ebony's tone soured. Heather mutters something too quiet to be understood. "I'm the only one on your side here. Don't you trust me?" Peter tries to stalk into the room but Photon restrains him. She shakes her head.

"Of course I trust you, " Heather mumbles flatly, "but I don't know if, "

Ebony interrupts her. "You are more than prepared for this. I know you will make the right decision." Peter shoves off Photon to peer around the doorframe. Ebony places a kind hand on Heather's head. Her eyes are puffy and blue-green. She looks miserable.

"Okay," Her reply is sullen and quiet. She rubs her eyes feverishly before adding, "I should go. Peter is getting impatient." Photon was started. She yanks Peter away from the doorframe. He has the realization first and signs: they're telepaths. Photon slaps her forehead with her palm.

Ebony says, "Photon you can stop hiding. We should speak as well."

Photon hung her head and stepped into the doorway, "Hi Ebony." He gestures for her to come closer. She glares at Heather as they pass each other. Heather is quick to attach herself to Peter's side.

He looks between Photon and Ebony and frowns. "She'll be okay." Heather replies to Peter's concerned thoughts, "Ebony would never hurt us. He's our teacher." Somehow, Peter finds that very hard to believe.

Ebony played by different rules than the rest of the Black Order. He had never laid a hand on any of Peter's siblings. He never raised his voice, but Peter could still hear violence in it. He stood in the doorway, stubbornly refusing to move. Photon shoots a glare over her shoulder, "I'll be fine. I don't need your protection, I'm not weak like her." Heather winced, tugging on Peter's sleeve. He sighs and allows Heather to pull him away.

Heather leads them over to her lab, she's still clinging to Peter's arm. He pulls away to sign: you're not weak for wanting help.

"I know that. Pho has been acting really weird lately," Heather pressed her lips into a thin line. They move inside Heather's lab and she locks the door behind them. Peter sets the container down on the nearest table. Heather spots the package of jellybeans. "My favorites!" She snatched up the package and ripped it open.

Peter grinned and signed: We got a delivery from Earth just yesterday.

Heather pops a few into her mouth before she starts preparing tea. "Did you get any other goodies?"

I got a sweater, a teddy bear, this ninja turtles thermos. Peter signs faster as gets more excited. Heather nods along, occasionally glancing up from her teapot. Peter snaps his fingers, he almost forgot. I got a book.

"What book?" Heather asks as she pours tea into a beaker clearly labeled: No Science - Tea.

It's called A Wrinkle in Time. My dad was reading it to me before I was kidnapped, you might like it.

Heather smiles kindly, "maybe I'll read it after you. Then I can finally understand some of your references." Peter grinned. She sits down across from him at the table and opens the container.

Why did you tell Ebony?

Heather shrugs a little and pops one of the sliced vegetables into her mouth. "I can't hide anything from him. He knows when I'm lying." Peter nods, wondering briefly if Heather knows when he's lying. "Of course I do. I'm just polite enough not to call you on it."

Peter huffs and then signs slowly: do you _really_ not know who attacked you the other night?

"I don't want anyone else to die." Heather takes a long drink from her beaker, so she wouldn't have to say anything more. Peter frowns and raises one eyebrow.

Do you think I want that?

"No, " She whispered, unable to look at him.

If you know who it is, please tell me.

Heather takes a shaking breath, she rubs her thumb against the lip of the beaker. "I can't do that." Peter presses his palms into his eyes and drags them down his face, before leveling her with an inquiring look. "What are you going to do if I tell you?"

Peter furrowed his brow. His first instinct was to kick the shit out of whoever hurt Heather, but he didn't want to hurt his siblings. He hides his face behind his hands. He doesn't know who he can go to for help. There's not a single adult on board this ship that would protect them. He raises his head to look at Heather. There's no good choice to be made. Everything ends with more suffering, more death. He doesn't have an answer for her.

What happens next is entirely up to the enemy.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

Heather shakes Peter awake in the middle of the night. "Peter, " He jumps snatching his gun off the bedside table, his eyes scanning the cabin for any sign of danger. "They're coming, " Heather is staring at the door. The lock on the door glowed a vibrant red. Locked. Peter quietly untangles himself from the blankets and crawls out of bed. There's a mechanical clicking coming from inside the door. The lock flickered. Peter stood with his back pressed against the wall. There's a sharp pop, and the lock turns green. Peter holds his breath. The door slides open, there's nothing but darkness beyond. He raises the gun and slowly inched forward. "Don't leave me alone, " Heather calls out into the darkness. He glances over his shoulder. He can barely see her sitting on his bed. "Peter!" He's yanked back into the darkness.

He's thrown down the hallway, tumbling across the floor, he crashes into a wall. It's disorienting. He doesn't know where he is. He can't see. There's a glowing red light off to his left. He blinks his eyes rapidly trying to see the blurry figure in front of him. He braces himself the nearest wall and stands up. The light glows more intensely, "I don't want to hurt you." Before his eyes can adjust to the low light, he's thrown across the hallway again.

Peter can barely see his assailant now. "But you keep getting in our way," Photon says solemnly. Her fin stands straight up, pulsating a violent red. She's holding Peter against the wall with telekinesis. He reaches for his holster. Then, he realized with a sinking feeling of dread that his gun was still on the floor. "I'm really sorry about this, " Photon whispers.

Without warning, Peter is flung across the hallway. He braces himself for the impact and hits the wall hard. He doesn't get a chance to reorient himself. He's thrown into the ceiling. He smashes against the overhead lights. Broken glass scrapes against his skin and plunges into his back. The wood panels are pulled off the floor. Suddenly, Photon releases her hold on him. He's plummeting towards the floor. The wood panels had been turned into wooden spikes. Peter barely has time to react. He twists in the air, nearly impaling his side on a spike. His breath is yanked from his lungs. The rush of adrenaline kicks on his cybernetic enhancements. It dulls the worst of the pain. His gun is right in front of him. He reaches out, "Ugh, just give up!" Photon shouts and Peter is thrown back against the wall.

The glass shards are slammed deeper into his back. He lets out a pained yelp, just before he's thrown again. Peter managed to pull a glass shard from his back before he hits the wall. He throws it at Photon. He doesn't want to kill her just subdue her. She jumps back in alarm, letting go of Peter. The glass grazes her cheek He snatches up the wood spikes while searching for his gun. He throws two at Photon. One plunges into her shoulder. "Damn it!" It's faster this time. Peter hits the ceiling then the floor, and a wall, before he can register what's happening. He hits the opposite wall and then the ceiling again. A bone in his arm snaps. Blood soaks through his shirt. Photon drops him to the floor again. He searches for his gun but only finds shards of glass. "Give up, give up," Photon whispers harshly through gritted teeth.

She throws him towards the ceiling but this time the shards of glass follow him. Peter hits the ceiling and rolls. The glass shatters against the metal paneling. Peter is thrown over and over again. He's completely disoriented, he can't tell if he's on the wall or the ceiling anymore. The glass shards and wood spikes follow meer seconds after. Peter is covered with scratches and cuts. "Just give up already! You can't keep this up forever!" Photon yells between staggered breaths. She throws him into the ceiling with brutal force. She's trying to beat him into a pulp. Another ceiling light shatters. But Peter doesn't need to endure this forever. As he's falling he manages to snatch a wooden spike out of the air. He hurls the blunt side at her head.

Photon yelps and Peter hits the ground. Spots cloud his vision, as he lays on the floor trying to catch his breath. He slowly stands up and turns the lights on. Photon collapsed, unconscious, on the floor. Peter takes a deep breath assessing the damage to his body. He pulls the remaining glass shards out of his skin. He feels the cybernetic enhancements begin to stitch his wounds closed. He drags Photon's body to the side of the hallway.

Peter finds his gun amongst the broken glass and returns it to his holster with an affectionate pat. He wanders back to his cabin, only to find it empty. The blankets are thrown across the floor and the door was left wide open. Something rattles the door to the stairwell. He walks across the hallway. It dawns on him as the sound grows louder, Photon had said: you keep getting in _our_ way.

He drew his handgun as the door slid open. Heather raced up the stairs, pursued by someone moving silently. Peter climbs over the railing and leaps up. He grabs the railing on the next flight of stairs and pulls himself up. Heather sees Peter and he nods for her to keep running, her pursuer is a few steps behind her. Peter raises his gun and cocks it. "It's nice of you joined us, Pete," Kekallie says sweetly. Peter lowers the gun. He had suspected Photon might try something like this but he trusted Kekallie. She was their older sister. She was supposed to protect them. "Goodbye, " She punches him square in the nose.

"Peter!" Heather screams. He falls backward. He drops one story, then two. He reaches out and catches himself on the edge of the stairwell. His shoulder pops as the bone is pulled out of its socket. It doesn't matter. The cybernetics block the pain. He stuffs his gun back into his holster and pulls himself up onto the edge of the stairs. The static begins to tug at a corner of his mind. Peter starts to hum.

He jumps horizontally across the stairwell, moving up as quickly as he can. He quickly gets ahead of Heather and hops over the railing. Peter pulls out his gun again. "Peter!" Heather shrieks and races to his side.

Kekallie stalks towards them, swinging a noose in a circle. Her smile feels hollow now. Peter feels rage boil within him. He shoots twice. Kekallie jumps to the side of the hallway. One bullet goes clean through her thigh the other only grazes her. She chuckles, "that's adorable, you're still holding back on me." The wounds begin to close up. Peter's eyes grow wide. Heather races up the stairs.

Kekallie lunges at him. Peter scrambles to get away as she slashes at him. Her blade cuts his neck. She's striking to kill. He shoots her again. A bullet strikes her shoulder. Two more hit her knee. It only slows her down for a second. She drives her palm into his clavicle and snags his foot with the noose. She yanked the rope, pulling him closer. Peter hits the back of his head against the stairs. He moves out of the way just as she drives her blade down. It leaves a large gash over his eyebrow. Kekallie is unrelenting. Blood pours into his left eye, blinding him. Peter tries to raise his gun but Kekallie drives her blade through his wrist. The gun falls from his hand. Peter struggles to move away from her. The stairs are slick with his own blood and he keeps slipping. She presses her knee against his chest. She's crushing his ribcage. He can't move.

"No, no, no, stop!" Heather yells from above them.

Kekallie pulls out another knife and tilts Peter's head back. "I'll make this quick so you won't have to suffer."

"Why?" Peter manages to croak out, through heavy breaths.

Kekallie hesitates, her expression softens. She looks more like the older sister that cared for him and protected him. His chest hurts. "I can't have you telling the other kids about this and destroying the trust I've built." Her smile is cruel and empty. "It was very kind of you to confirm that Heather was sleeping in your cabin. If it means anything, I won't enjoy killing you." Peter scowl melts into terror. She slowly presses the edge of the blade against Peter's throat.

"No, stop it!" Heather screams in anguish. Her eyes burst into glowing white light. Peter and Kekallie are blown down the stairs by a wave of energy that erupts from Heather. They tumble down the stairs. Kekallie bashes her head into the wall. Peter lands in a heap on the floor, right next to his gun.

He picks up his weapon and leans against the wall for support as he stands up. He's light-headed and cold. Peter has lost a lot of blood. The static is so loud now, and Peter is so very tired. Kekallie stands up and wiped the blood from her mouth. Peter raised his weapon. He stares down the end of the barrel at the corpse that looked like his sister. And he pulls the trigger. "Peter, no! Please!" Heather yells a moment too late.

The corpse slumps against the wall and falls to the ground. There's a bullet hole in their forehead and two in their chest. Heather latched onto Peter's side, clinging to his shirt, she sobs uncontrollably. "Why would you do that? I didn't want anyone else to die. I didn't want her to die."

Peter shakes his head and manages to sign slowly: It doesn't count. His vision blurs and he sways on his feet. The room is spinning. "Peter?" Heather looks at him with concern as it all fades away to nothing.

/ Happy Halloween~


	16. When Will I Be Loved

Peter is disoriented at first. He wakes up slowly. Everything is blindingly white, and he shields his eyes with his hands. His body aches all over, his skin feels hot. Something next to him beeps at a steady rhythm. He feels his blood run cold. He remembers that sound and his heart skips a beat. Peter is in the med bay.

He sits bolt upright. He stares down at his hands until his eyes come into focus. Silver lines cover his skin, they run from his fingertips all the way up his forearms. It feels like the room is closing in on him. He can't breathe. He can't be here. This can't be happening again. He feels something attached to the exposed cybernetics on his neck. It's an odd sensation. He quickly rips them off, and the yanks the IV out of his arm. "No, no, don't! Okay." A familiar voice lets out an indignant huff. Peter is surprised when it burns and blood pours out of his arm. The machine next to him goes ballistic. It's an overwhelming cacophony of noise. Peter covers his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. He needs it to stop.

"Peter, " they say in a tone that indicates that they had to repeat his name multiple times to get his attention. Peter pulls his hands away from his ears. It was quiet. His physician was fiddling with the machine. The lights above them are turned off. It was better, not great, but better. "You're hyperventilating. I need you to hold your breath for ten seconds and then inhale slowly. " Peter can only shake his head. He wraps his arms around his chest. He tries to force himself to calm down but that only makes it worse. His hands start to shake. "I understand that you're frightened–"

"No, you don't understand." Peter hears Nebula snap. He glances up to see her standing off to the side, he fists are clenched. "What did you do to him? What in the stars are those markings?"

"Thanos had us upgrade his cybernetic enhancements, the markings are merely a side effect. Nothing to get fussy about," The white coat replies flatly. Nebula glares at them. They glared right back, they grab a syringe off a nearby cart. "He either holds his breath or I get to sedate him." Peter scrambles back on the bed and pinches his nose. The white coat smirks and leans against the wall, "Alright, very good, exhale slowly." Nebula scoffs at the white coat. Peter continued to follow his physician's instructions until he had calmed down completely. Exhaustion washes over him. His eyelids and shoulders suddenly felt very heavy.

The white coat doesn't give Peter a moment to rest. "Give me your arm." The blood is soaking through his bedsheets and making a mess, so he complies. His physician wipes the blood away with a warm towel and reinserts the long needle attached to the end of the IV. It earns a hiss of pain from Peter. They reattach the heart monitor as well as the other mysterious wires to his cybernetics. "These need to stay on, you should know this by now." The white coat mutters in a patronizing tone. "You're going to need a few days of rest before you'll feel better."

The corner of Nebula's mouth twitched down, a small crack in her mask of neutrality. "Killing you might him feel better now, " she opens her butterfly knife with a flick of her wrist. "I know it would make me feel better."

The white coat back away, "how'd you get a knife in here?!"

That wasn't the sarcastic remark Peter was expecting from Nebula. It catches him off guard. He can't stop himself smiling and then he's giggling and that turns into laughter. Nebula looks at him funny. "I'm not joking." The white coat runs away while Nebula is distracted.

When Peter finally gets a hold of himself, he nods and signs back: I know that. You were born without a sense of humor.

"Whatever, here this is for you." Nebula holds out the binder of notes and work assigned by their tutor. Peter scowled at the binder with contempt and disgust. Nebula drops it onto his lap. She makes an amused noise. "Just because you've been hospitalized doesn't mean you get to skip out on our lessons."

Peter huffs, and sighs: did you really come here to make me do homework? Haven't I suffered enough?

Nebula rolls her eyes, "don't be absurd. I needed to have my metal prosthetics replaced with a plastic alternative."

Why? Isn't it weaker now?

"Of course, " Nebula puts her hands on her hips. "However, with metal prosthetics, there's a chance that I could get frostbite where the metal meets my skin, in extremely cold climates. Our next mission takes place on a planet with subzero temperatures."

Peter's eyes light up. He sets the binder on the bedside table, where he plans to conveniently forget it. "A mission!" He chirps and then signs: has the competition started yet?

"It's not that kind of mission," Nebula replies flatly. Peter's shoulders slump. If there wasn't going to be a competition to decide who gets to go, that meant that everyone was going on the mission. "Dr. Morgen met his deadline. The AI we retrieved has been copied onto a fleet of warships. Dad is going to test them out on a solar system colonized by the Razoria, enemy of the Kree. If it goes well dad will make a fortune selling the technology to our allies. We can also increase our artillery if we don't need a crew for each ship."

A knot forms in Peter's stomach. He signs slowly: how did you learn all this?

Nebula raises her chin slightly, "I'm the best fighter in our age bracket so I get to attend the meeting." Peter thinks of the war room and fights back a shudder. If being the best fighter in their bracket meant spending more time near Thanos, Nebula could keep that spot. She sighed and looked towards the door. "Well, I've been here long enough already."

"Oh," Peter sinks back into bed. The med bay was terrifying for lots of reasons, but the many hours you spend alone with only thoughts for comfort had to be one of the worst. It crept up on you slowly. Fine, leave me here to be tortured and forgotten, he signs.

Nebula huffs, "I know the med bay is awful that's why I want to leave." Peter pulls the blanket over his head. He hears Nebula groan and in a softer voice she says, "I'll tell the others that you're awake." And she left him all alone.

Peter tries to go back to sleep but everything hurts far too much. He can't get comfortable. His thoughts start to drift back to the other night. He keeps reliving everything that happened. Kekallie wanted to kill him. She would have slit his throat open without a second thought. She would have killed Heather too. Older siblings are supposed to look after the younger ones, she was supposed to protect them. Peter held back against her during their fight and ended up here. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He never should have trusted her.

Tears stung his eyes and his chest aches. It hurts. Kekallie was a liar and a murderer but she was a corpse now. Peter thinks he shouldn't care, but that only makes him feel worse. Everything was wrong here. It was this place, Sanctuary II corrupted people. It made them awful. It made him awful. _People will do terrible things to survive,_ her words ring in his head. They're oddly comforting now. Peter is not awful, he's just trying to survive. He has to survive this place. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, covers his ears, and starts to hum.

He isn't sure how much time passes. He sleeps poorly, every mundane sound in the med bay startles him awake. He hears a familiar voice and peers out from under the blanket. "It's very important so we have to be careful with it." Heather leads their little brother, Nexus inside the med bay.

"What's so special about an old plastic box?" Nexus frowns at Heather.

In her hands is Peter's Walkman and headphones, "it's from Peter's homeworld." Heather nods to herself as she turns the Walkman around to inspect it, "and I think it was a gift." Their little brother was carrying a small vase with flowers from their garden.

Nexus glances up at Peter and stops walking abruptly. "You are awake!" He drops the vase in his excitement.

"Oops!" Heather throws out her hand in alarm. The vase freezes in the air, inches from the ground. "Oh, I caught it! I caught it!" She yells before gleefully throwing her hands into the air and sending the vase crashing into the ceiling. The kids shrieked as glass rained down on them. Peter burst into a fit of giggling. The Aprons picked up the flowers and shards of glass. "I'm really sorry about this. I'm still learning." Nexus elbowed her in the side and grinned. Heather slowly turns around to look at Peter, "You're awake!"

Nexus and Heather raced over to Peter's side. They're yelling over each other trying to be heard. "I was so scared—worried about you—hit your head—nobody to tuck me in—so sorry." Peter holds his palms out in a defensive gesture and then presses a finger to his lips. Heather and Nexus copy him, they make a soft "shush" noise.

Peter signs slowly and Nexus translates allowed, "One… At… a time. Can't… hear you." Heather and Nexus exchange glances and she nods for him to go first.

Nexus points back to the broken vase, "we brought you some flowers from the garden. Dad said they were weeds but I thought they looked pretty, so he said I could keep 'em!" One of the aprons placed the flowers into a plastic cup and set them down on the bedside table. "Nebula and Allace won't play games with us, and the others are all really boring. All they wanna do is read or fight!" Nexus complained before tackling Peter in a hug. Nexus nuzzled his head against his brother's chest. "I've been lonely. I missed you."

Peter giggled and rubbed Nexus' back. "Missed you, " he echoes softly. He scoots over so Nexus can snuggle up next to him on the bed. His little brother wraps one arm around his chest.

"You're talking, already?" Heather blinks in surprise. She takes a nervous step closer, "Did Dr. Motti say that was okay?" It takes Peter a moment to remember that Motti was the name of his current physician. He shrugs and rolls his eyes. Heather frowns at him but after a tense moment, she changes the subject. "I got your singing box, for you. I had to borrow your security card." She gives Peter his Walkman and headphones.

Peter beams and signs: thank you. Simply having the Walkman near him brought him a small amount of comfort. "Your plastic box sings?" Nexus stares at it with wonder. Peter chuckles and nods, he carefully slips the headphones over Nexus' ears. He started the music.

Heather fidgets with the blankets and looks at Nexus with longing. Peter rolls his eyes. He nods at the empty space next to him. She scrambles across the bed and crawls under the covers. There isn't a lot of room. They have to squeeze together to all fit on the bed. Heather whispers so only Peter can hear, "I wanted to apologize for everything that happened with–with Kekallie. I made you protect me because I was too scared to use my abilities, and then, " Heather's voice breaks. She shifts so her face is buried into the crook of Peter's neck. "And then you almost _died_. I'm so sorry. It was my fault."

Peter shakes his head and rubs her back. "Always protect you." Peter rested his cheek against her head and squeezed her so tight it hurt. And Heather understood. They laid together for a long time. Peter never felt safe in the med bay, but this moment felt close to safe. This moment was warm.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

With a little effort, Peter pushes open the heavy library door. It hurts his shoulder a little. The library smelled of must and rot. He glances back at Heather. "I'm certain that she's here, " she responds to his thoughts. He nods inside the library and raises an eyebrow. Heather takes a step back and shakes her head solemnly. "It's for the best if I don't go with you. My presence would only complicate the situation." Peter disagrees with her but he doesn't push it.

He steps inside the library and let the door close behind him. He wanders up and down the aisles, on the lookout for any signs of his siblings or his tutor. Peter very quickly gets lost. All the bookshelves look the same and he can only remember one of the Kree's four alphabets. Peter is about to give up when he hears a startled gasp and the shuffling of paper.

He peers between the books to see Photon crawl under a table with her book. Peter creeps around the bookshelf and slowly walks over to the table. Photon held her breath. He knelt down and tilted his head to the side. She flinched away from him, she's hiding behind her book. Peter sighs quietly to himself. He very slowly pulls his gun from his holster and sets it down on the floor next to him. He can feel his little sister watching him closely. Peter pushes the gun away and it slides across the wooden floor, out of his reach. "Hi there, " Peter says. Photon lowers her book while narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Peter waits a minute for a response that is never going to come. "I'm coming closer, " he says in warning. Photon lowers the book further and nods. Peter slides under the table, he sits with his knees pressed up against his chest. Photon makes herself as small as possible, her breathing is staggered and panicked. He tilts his head to the side and signs: what are you reading?

Photon furrows her brow. She doesn't answer right away, her eyes dart between the book and Peter. "It's a collection of old stories, " her voice trembles.

It's Kree?

Photon shakes her head slightly, "the book is in Hala Kree, but the stories come from planets they colonized." Her posture relaxes and her expression softens as she talks. Peter nods along. "There's one in here that comes from Alpha Centauri and I really like it because… because..." Photon trails off and stares down at the page in front of her. Then she wordlessly closes the book and sets it down. She tenses up again when she looks at Peter. "You know after that night… I kept waiting for you to tell dad what I had done, but you never did. Does Heather even know?"

"She knows, " Peter replies too quickly.

"I see." Photon looks down at the floor, "why didn't you get me in trouble?"

Peter looks out across the library and sighs deeply. He signs, What good would that have done? I don't want to see you get hurt. And dad wouldn't have stopped you from killing her anyway.

"But I hurt you, I tried to kill you." Photon's voice breaks. She might cry. "I'm so sorry."

Please, Peter signs back, Neb tries to kill me every Thursday.

"Peter, I'm being serious," Photon replies.

He rolls his eyes, and signs with more urgency: You were trying to stall me, not kill me. If you couldn't kill me, you weren't going to kill beans either.

"I dunno." Photon frowns and leaned her head against Peter's shoulder. She blinks her eyes rapidly. "I'm always going to be second best to Heather. Everything comes to her naturally, Ebony says it's because Heather is special. She's his favorite." She sniffles and glares at nothing. Peter shakes his head. He's certain that's not true but he doesn't know if he could convince Photon otherwise. "She's your favorite too."

"Is not."

"She's your Jellybean, " Photon mutters bitterly. "You let her sleep in your cabin when she got scared. You buy her candy."

"Okay, " Peter half shrugs and signs, so I spoil her sometimes. Doesn't mean I like her more.

Photon groans and kicks the table leg. Papers fall off the table and flutter to the floor. "You don't get it. I just want someone to tell her no for once."

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

"Heather, I said no." Corvus, the first mate, growls at her. "While you are a skilled warrior, you lack precision and control. Ebony has advised against your inclusion in the battle. I respect his judgment, you can join your siblings when he decides that you are ready."

Heather sighs loudly, "but it will be lonely here by myself."

"Enough! Do not test my patience, little girl, " he snarls at her. She jumps back out of arm's reach, nearly colliding with an Apron carrying provisions for the trip.

The crowds part for Proxima Midnight, she touches his shoulder. "Calm yourself. The hatchlings are still learning their place here."

Corvus scoffs, "I will never understand how you can stand to be near them, disgusting little vermin." Midnight chuckles and Corvus glances around the crowded hangar bay. It was a kind of organized chaos. The servants and soldiers helped load ammunition and provisions onto the ships. While the engineers and programmers milled about making last-minute preparations to the ships. "Where are the rest of the vermin? I need to assign them to a ship." Proxima snaps her fingers and the children quickly fall into line. They all stand at attention, obediently waiting for orders. Her mouth twitches into a smug little smile.

Corvus nods, "And what of Nexus? I was informed that he would be participating in the coming battle as well."

Proxima shrugs, "the master requires the boy's talents elsewhere."

"Very well, " Corvus glances down at his notes and then waves vaguely towards the dreadnought behind them. "The master has a special objective in mind for the vermin. He wants them on the first wave." Proxima barks their orders at them and the children are quick to follow.

Peter waves at Heather as they pass and Nebula shoves him. She hisses under her breath, "don't cause trouble. She shouldn't be here." The crowds part for them as they make their way towards the warships.

Peters chuckles, "relax, they're not watching." He nods back at the Black Order. He walks faster to keep up with Nebula, he studies her expression. "Hey, are you nervous?"

"No!" She replies too quickly, too forcefully.

He smiles, "you are nervous! You always do great on missions, don't worry so much."

"This is different." Nebula lowers her voice so it's barely above a whisper. "Dad will be watching us this time. This is my chance to prove myself."

Peter shrugs, "if you say so."

"Peter stop dawdling, " Proxima snaps at him. Peter rolls his eyes and Nebula smirks. He doesn't know why he always gets yelled at. They're ushered quickly up the ramp and into the airlock. The door closes behind them. There is a distant rumble and Peter can feel the ship move beneath his feet. They prepared for battle.


	17. For What It's Worth

Yondu had bought Gamora a hotel room to stay in while the Eclector was docked. It was the most luxurious room she had ever seen. Granted, she had only ever seen two hotel rooms. It had a twin bed, a large screen to attach to her transmitter. Gamora had pulled all the blankets and pillows off the bed. They were in a pile next to the space heater. She pulls Kraglin into the room. "Look Kraglin! It's huge! I got my own TV and a window! You could fit my whole house in here!" Gamora jumps up and down on the bed.

He chuckles and then shakes his head. "Stop jumping on the bed before the Captain sees and gives ya a smack."

"Yes'r." Gamora spreads her arms out and flops backward onto the bed. She giggles to herself.

"What am I seeing?" Yondu stopped out in the hallway when he heard his name. He leans in the doorway.

Gamora props herself up on her elbows, "Nothing! I'm behaving."

Yondu raised an eyebrow at Kraglin. The first mate only offers half a shrug in response. Yondu spots the bundle of blankets on the floor and stalks across the room. "You sleeping on the floor again?"

"No, " She answers hesitantly.

"Is that 'No' or 'No, I don't want to get in trouble?" Kraglin asked.

"No?"

Yondu scoops up the blankets and pillows and carried them over to the bed. "Scoot." Gamora slid off the bed, so he could make it. "Ya need to sleep in a bed."

Gamora stomped her foot, "But it's too soft!"

"You won't get used to it if you're sleeping on the floor, " Yondu says.

She narrows her eyes, "how would you know?"

Yondu rolls his eyes, "I know everything."

"You do not, " she replied. "What's 8 plus 6?"

"14," Yondu replies without looking up.

Gamora stares down at her fingers intensely as she does the math. "No, he's right!" She looks at them incredulously, and Kraglin chokes down laughter.

He digs her pajamas out of the dresser drawer and tosses them to her. "Go wash up before dinner."

Gamora took the pajamas from him. "Can I charge dinner to my room again?"

Yondu finished making her bed with a heavy sigh, "if ya need to."

Her eyes light up, she grins, "okay! See ya in a bit!" She skipped into the bathroom. Kraglin follows Yondu out into the hallway.

Gamora pulls on her nightgown and struggles for a few minutes to do up the buttons. She tugs on her Ravager jacket and grabs her doll before heading downstairs. The jacket made her feel safer. The other Ravagers are used to Gamora's presence by now, but some of the local patrons stare at her. She hugs her doll tight and marches on. Yondu was sitting at a table with his officers and Drak'ma and her officer. Gamora recognizes Siege from the docks the other night. He was the only officer on their ship who wasn't Badoon.

Gamora climbs into the chair next to Jazinda and holds her doll in her lap. None of them notice her. Siege pointed at the holographic map open on the table. "There's one Nova outpost here. Officer All'ura won't give–"

"I'm hungry!" Gamora announced to the table.

Yondu shoots her a disapproving glare, but the Drifters chuckles. Kraglin hands her a menu and Gamora orders something to eat, while the adults resumed talking. "She won't give yous any trouble."

"The new cadet is the one yous need to watch out for." Drak'ma grumbles before taking a long swig from her mug.

"The boy is desperate to flex his new authority and he's bored out of his mind, " Siege sighed.

"If _Leaf–_ "

"Officer All'ura." Siege corrects her quickly.

Drak'ma starts over, "If Officer All'ura doesn't smack some sense into that boy. I'll have to do it for her." Siege only chuckles and shakes his head.

Kraglin is looking over the holographic star charts. "Siege, are there any Nova outposts after this?"

"All'ura's outpost is the last one. If the Novas cross into Badoon territory, they'll take it as a call to war." Yondu nods and sipped his drink. They brought food out to the table and the maps were shuffled away to make room. "A'stralis, " Siege mutters before heaping a large chunk of meat onto Gamora's plate. "You's feeding this girl at all? Skinnier than a toothpick, she is."

"Brahl said I was malnutrition, " Gamora says through a mouthful of food.

"Yous had a hard life, little one, " Siege frowns and then heaps more food onto Gamora's plate. "My _Leaf'let_ had a hard life too."

Gamora touched the back of her neck, "What does that mean? My chip doesn't translate that word."

Drak'ma sighs and leans back. "The word comes from an old Badoon story about a girl who grows up in the forest with the wolves. A close translation might be Little Beastie or Wild Girl."

"Before the farms, you'd call a kid who was abandoned by her parents a Leaf'let," Siege adds.

Gamora frowned, "Did L'wit's parents abandon her? Is that why she's a cabin girl?"

"Donut head, stop bothering them with all your questions." Kraglin scolds her softly.

"But I wanna know!"

Siege shrugs, "It's alright."

Gamora smiled smugly at Kraglin. He sighs and stands up, "I'm gonna getcha something to drink." He messes up her hair as he moves towards the bar.

"So what happened?" Gamora looks between Drak'ma and Siege expectantly. She tosses back the rest of her drink and thumps Siege on the back as she retreats to the bar.

Siege crossed his arms, "I don't know what happened to her parents. We raided a transport ship leaving one of the Badoon farms, and L'wit was a stowaway. I found her hiding with the corpses."

"Oh." Gamora murmurs. The rest of the table had gone quiet. She pushes her food around on her plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore. Kraglin wanders back over to their table. Jazinda watches him pull a flask out of his jacket and pours some into the cider. "Why–why were their corpses?"

Siege glances at Yondu and then back at Gamora. He's uncertain if he should answer that. Kraglin sets the mug down in front of Gamora and rescued them both from the tense conversation. "That's enough, no more questions."

Before Gamora could even reach for the cider, Jazinda snatched it away. She drinks from it. Her face wrinkles up reflexively, she spits it back out. "Fuck, is that sweet, " Jazinda mutters with disgust while pushing the drink as far away from Gamora as possible.

Kraglin watches her with utter bewilderment. "What was that?"

Jazinda gargles some water to get the taste out of her mouth, before answering. "You spiked her drink."

"Uh yeah, she's being disruptive. It'll calm her down, make her sleepy." He says this plainly like its common sense.

Jazinda's watching his reaction very carefully, but her tone is relaxed. "Warm milk would make her sleepy too. Why'd you give her alcohol?"

Kraglin shrugs, "I used to get a lil' alcohol when I was a cabin boy, to put me to sleep."

Jazinda eyes widened slightly. Gamora can practically see the gears turning in her mind. Jazinda takes a very deep breath, "Listen Kraglin, I know you're far more intelligent than the rest of these men." She leaned forward to touch his arm. "So you're probably already aware that it's dangerous to give a child alcohol. You'd never intentionally hurt Gamora like that. At least, " she pauses and raises an eyebrow, "I don't think I need to explain it to you."

He stands up straighter, and nods enthusiastically, "Nah, I know all about that."

She smiles sweetly, "Right, you're not an idiot. This was a mistake and it won't happen again."

Kraglin let's out a hissing sigh through his teeth. "Yeah, yup."

"I wanted some mapple cider, " Gamora stretches out her arm trying to grab the cider.

Jazinda touches Gamora's shoulder, "Go to the bar with him. Kraglin isn't your maid." Gamora reluctantly stands up and follows Kraglin to the bar.

The moment he leaves the table, Yondu raises his hands in a What The Fuck Was That gesture. Jazinda makes a big display out of rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to have to give the 'never drink something you didn't see prepared yourself' talk to a child," She mutters to herself. Kraglin returns with another cider for Gamora, This time there's no alcohol in it.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

Kraglin and the rest of the ravagers are wearing coveralls, advertising a fake air company. The same fake company logo is slapped on the side of the air canister. The canisters weren't filled with air. They were going to poison the air supply of an expensive-looking merchant ship, named the Eostrix. Gamora stood in the back of the truck that Yondu had rented. She was wearing a thick blanket as a cape. The snowfall was light today, but the sky was clouded over and it was freezing. Gamora passes another canister to Horuz. He loads it onto a cart. "Pop quiz," Kraglin points across the docks to a nearby ship, "What's that guy's job?"

She watches a man check things off his clipboard while the crew unloaded cargo. Gamora hums thoughtfully and sways back and forth. "He's a… uhm a high ranking officer. The second mate, maybe?"

Kraglin nods, "Good. Keep going, what else do you know?"

Gamora drones out confidently, "The second mates is sometimes the chief medical officer. They manage all the navigation system, and help you oversee all cargo handling."

He gives his nod of approval. "Alright, Here's a tricky one. What does Siege do?" When Gamora starts to flounder, uncertain of the right answer. He says, "I'll give you a hint. They have extra responsibilities on… privately owned ships, but there isn't one on our crew."

She brings Horuz another canister as she thinks it over. "A Quartermaster?" She guessed.

"Hey, look at you, catching on fast." Kraglin nudged her with his elbow and she giggles. "Ya know what he does?" She shakes her head. "He's the highest-ranking member on the ship, after the captain. He can veto any of the captain's decisions when they're not chasing a prize, and he handles punishment of the crew."

"Kinda like what Jazinda does?" Gamora asked.

Kraglin makes a face, "Not at all like what Jazinda does."

"Yeah, I don't get paid to tell the captain to go fuck himself. I provided that service for free," Jazinda says smugly.

Gamora giggles and Kraglin rolls his eyes. "I would pay you to stop, " he mutters under his breath.

Jazinda snorts, "I'm sorry but how many children have you trafficked since I got here?"

Horuz lifts an air canister onto his shoulder. "Didn'tcha almost hand Gamora over to Ego too, though?"

"Damn it, " Jazinda hissed under her breath.

Kraglin laughs cruelly and victoriously. "You thought we forgot about that."

She forced a fake laugh, "You did forget."

He fake laughed back but louder. "You're a hypocrite. With no moral high ground."

Horuz and Gef finished loading up the cart. Jazinda runs a hand through her hair as she shapeshifted into the Eostrix's second mate. "At least I don't drop to the ground to lick the Captain's boot every time he opens his mouth. Ha Ha!" Horuz pushes the cart towards the ship and Jazinda trails after him.

"I don't–I do not!" Kraglin stammered in outrage. "I get paid more than you! Ha ha ha!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jazinda yells.

"Ha! Ha!" Both Kraglin and Gef yell back at her. "What are we laughing at?" Gef asked.

Kraglin points at the Eostrix. "Get out of here, Gef!" He hurried after the others. Kraglins sighs loudly and looks over at Gamora. "You don't think I kiss up to the Captain, right?"

She had grown bored of their argument and had taken to braiding her doll's hair. "I dunno, I'm 8."

"You are 8," Kraglin conceded. He hopped into the bed of the truck and sat down next to Gamora. He takes a deep breath and glances around the docks. "What's his job?"

Gamora leans out of the truck to get a better look. There's someone fixing the hull of the ship but they aren't wearing a uniform. She frowns, "He isn't part of the ship's crew."

"No, but his job is just as important."

She glances back at Kraglin, curiously, "Is he an engineer, like Horuz?"

"Yeah, kinda. He stays planetside waiting for ships that need repairs to come into port. Engineers like him have a special nickname, you know it?" Gamora shakes her head. "Ship's lover."

She giggled, "That's silly."

"Ya know what they call that big gun on the front of the ship? The one that can crack a hull?" He asks.

"Nu-uh."

"We call it the Captain's Daughter, " Kraglin replies in deadpan.

Gamora giggles again and wrinkles her nose. "You're teasing me! That's not true."

"It is true. You can ask Horuz when he gets back, " he replied. Horuz pushes the cart back over to the truck, Jazinda walks ahead of them. She looks like herself again. Gamora sets her doll down carefully and was quick to fetch more canisters.

Horuz takes the first one and then looks at Kraglin, "We got company."

Gamora froze when she heard a voice she didn't recognize. "You folks, replacing the Eostrix's air supply?" They've got a thick central Xandarian accent.

"Keep quiet," Kraglin instructed Gamora before hopping off and walking over to them. He tapped his clipboard on the canisters. "Yes sir, a week's worth of air." Gamora bit her lower lip silently praying the stranger would have the good sense to turn around and walk away.

"Really now?" The stranger drawls. Horuz's hand moved toward his concealed weapon. Gamora goes tense. She doesn't want them to die but she doesn't know what she can do to prevent it.

Jazinda lowers her voice to a whisper. "You need to cry."

"What? I–I can't," Gamora shakes her head.

Jazinda grabs a bottle and splashes water on Gamora's face. Jazinda lifts her out of the truck and sets her down quietly. "Wasn't a request. You're lost, you've never seen any of us before. Where's your doll?" Jazinda shoved it into her hands. "If you look cuter they'll be more sympathetic."

"I don't understand." Everything was happening so fast.

"If you don't pretend to cry, they'll kill him," Jazinda shoved her.

She stumbles towards the front of the truck. She can see the stranger now. He's dressed in a bulky winter jacket and boots. He's carrying a blaster. "The Eostrix got a new shipment of air a few days ago." Gamora gives Jazinda a pleading look to stop the ravagers. She only waves Gamora on.

"Faulty canisters," Horuz grunted in response, "there was an air leak. They needed replacements." The other ravagers stepped closer to the Stranger. The threat of violence choked the air.

Gamora wanders out from behind the truck. She tries to remember how Cammi pretended to cry. Gamora hid her eyes in the crook of her elbow and wailed. He's startled by her. Horuz and Gef groan and shoot Gamora irritated looks. The Stranger's expression fell into one of sympathy. He knelt down and took her hand. "Are you alright, sweetie? Where's your jacket?"

Gamora shook her head, "I'm lost. I miss my mama and, and," she rubbed her eyes and whined, "I wanna go home!" It wasn't technically a lie.

He pulls off his winter jacket and wraps it around Gamora. He mutters something untranslatable in Xandarian, "you'll freeze out here, crying like that." There's a Nova badge and a gun on his belt. "I'm a security officer around here. I can help you find her." Gamora stretched her arms out towards him, and the Nova picked her up. He turned back to the bewildered crew and pointed at Kraglin, "Don't move."

"Of course, Officer. Whatever you need, " he replies dryly. The Nova turned and carried Gamora away. She looked over his shoulder at the crew, Jazinda leaned against the truck and smiled.

The Nova's name was Eiffel, he's a cadet. He carried Gamora back to their small outpost at the edge of the docks. Inside, there was a lounge area and two desks. Eiffel disappears into one of the adjacent rooms leaving Gamora alone. One of the desks is cluttered with picture frames and files, the other looks untouched. She sits behind the empty desk. Gamora spins around in her chair so her pigtails whip behind her. She wished Yondu let her wear her red jacket. She left her little blue robot in the pocket.

A flurry of snow follows a massive half Badoon woman through the front door. She sheds her winter coat revealing the Nova badge on her belt. Gamora sinks in her seat. The Nova stalks across the room and taps her knuckles against the desk. "You're in my seat." She says in common Badoon.

Gamora eyes her over suspiciously. "I don't see your name on it." The Nova spins the nameplate around on the desk. It reads: Commander All'ura. "Oh."

All'ura clicks her tongue, "Move it." Gamora quickly slides out of her chair and scurried over to the couch.

Eiffel reappears carrying two mugs. He smiles innocently, "Hey, Commander! I'm sorry for calling you in before your shift."

"I assume you had a good reason," All'ura replies cooly. She shoots a glare in Gamora's direction. "Where'd you find this one?"

"The merchant docks at approximately 900 hundred hours, " Eiffel reported. He handed the mug to Gamora. "She got separated from her mother."

"I'm sure she did," All'ura replied flatly and rubs her brow.

"If you watch her, I can finish my patrol, " Eiffel explained in a hopeful tone. "I couldn't leave her all alone, please commander? This is the last time, I swear." All'ura clicks her tongue and waves for him to go. He grabs his jacket and heads for the door. "Try not to scare her too badly." All'ura narrows her eyes and snarls. "Yeah, don't do that."

"Wait, uh, " Gamora scrambled to find an excuse to make him stay.

All'ura press a finger to her lips, and lowers her voice. "Let him go. You've distracted him long enough." Gamora looks up at her with surprise. The door slams shut and all the warmth in the room seems to go with Eiffel.

All'ura walks past Gamora and into the adjacent room. Gamora watches the snowfall. The weather has gotten worse since this morning, she can't even see the treeline anymore. She's cold. She curls into a ball and drinks her mapple cider. It warms her up some. All'ura reappears with a mug sometime later. She looks surprised, "You can leave whenever you want."

"I don't have a jacket," Gamora mumbles. All'ura digs her transmitter out of her pocket and tosses it to Gamora. She musters up her courage to ask the terrifying woman, "How'd you know I was distracting him?"

"Please, every time Drak'ma needs to do business in broad daylight, a poor helpless little girl gets lost." All'ura scoffs into her coffee.

"You know captain Drak'ma?" Gamora's eyes widened, "Why are you working with the drifters? Jazinda says all Nova's are pigs, drunk on their own authority."

All'ura snorts, "Ain't you just full of questions. Call an adult to come and get you, now." She refused to answer any of Gamora's questions no matter how much she begged.

Kraglin finally showed up with Gamora's ravager jacket. He was wearing a heavy winter coat and snow boots. He looks All'ura over suspiciously. "I'm here for the kid. She's my uh,"

"Kraglin!" Gamora jumps off the couch and runs over to him. "It's okay, All'ura knows."

Kraglin furrowed his brow, "She knows?" Gamora nods and pulls on her sweater and ravager jacket. He helps her put on the gloves. All'ura doesn't pay any attention to them but Kraglin is still on guard. He takes a deep breath, "uh, thanks for looking after our girl."

"Of course, " All'ura has her feet up on her desk, she waves her mug at them. "Tell Aunty I said hello."

Gamora blinks in surprise, "You were one of their girls! That's how you know the Captain!"

"Okay, let's go." Kraglin tries to push her towards the door but Gamora fights him.

"No! Now I have even more questions!" She yells in protest. He picks her up and tucked her under his arm. Kraglin nods at All'ura before he carries Gamora out into the cold. She tries to pry Kraglin's hand away from her waist, but he holds fast. "Put me down!"

Kraglin stopped walking, "Okay." he lets go of Gamora, she shrieks. He catches her before she hits the snow.

"No! Put me down nicely!" Gamora clings to Kraglin's jacket with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't put you down, I got it," He deadpans. She realizes that there was nothing she could do to make Kraglin let go of her. She groans and stopped fighting him. Kraglin moves Gamora so she's sitting upright in his arms, and more comfortable. Gamora rests her head against Kraglin's shoulder. All the walkways are slick so he has to move slowly. The snowfall is so thick it's difficult to see. Gamora's teeth are chattering. She covers her ears with her hands trying to keep the biting cold away. The harsh wind stung her skin and froze her hair. It felt like they trudged through the snow for hours.

When they finally reach the bar Gamora is so happy she could cry. Warmth sweeps over them, the instant they walk inside. Kraglin sets Gamora down and takes off his jacket. She pulls off her gloves and shakes the snow from her hair. "Yondu the frost bit me!" Gamora runs over to where Yondu is sitting. "I hate the snow!"

He snorts, "I just bought'cha new gloves."

"Not my hands, my ears!" Her lower lip trembles and she grabs onto his sleeve. She lowers her voice, "Can you do the thing where you rub your hands together, please?"

"Like this," He claps his hands and then rubs them together quickly, before gently pressing his palms against her ears. She puts her hands on top of his.

"Uh-huh," she sniffles. "We had to walk all the way back here, through the snow."

Yondu pulled his hands away, and Gamora tries to squeeze warmth back into her ears. He turns to yell back at Jazinda, "Hey, get this girl something hot ta drink. Before she freezes ta death." He rubs his hands together again and held Gamora's face.

"Aw, ain't that sweet, " Oblo cooed at them mockingly. "You soft on all the lil' girls, Cap'n?"

Yondu shoots a glare in Oblo's direction, terrifying enough to make him falter. He lets go of Gamora's face. Tullk interjects before Yondu could even say anything. "Ya moron, ya gotta be soft on girls! They're sensitive."

Horuz rolled his eyes, "She ain't sensitive. It's an act."

"I dunno, " Gef fiddled with his scarf, "She does cry an awful lot."

"Anybody who cries as much as she does ought to have drowned by now, " Oblo comments and few of the ravagers laughed. Gamora blushed, she suddenly felt overwhelmed by all the attention. She crawled under the table.

"Aw, now you've gone an' scared her off, " Tullk chuckles.

Kraglin shakes his head, "Oblo's ugly mug scares all the girls." There's more laughter from the crew.

"That's a lotta talk, considering the only woman who would sleep with you has to be paid ta do it," Oblo retorted. They continued to rag on each other, while Jazinda made her way over to the table.

She scans the bar. "Where's the kid?" Yondu rolls his eyes and points towards the floor. Jazinda knelt down to see Gamora curled up in a ball under the table. "Hey, you wanna get out of here?" She offers her hand.

"Yes, please!"

Jazinda helps Gamora out from under the table. Yondu scowls at her, "Don't crawl under the table!" He smacks her upside the head. Gamora yelps and mumbled an apology, "You don't want to know what's on the floor." She hides behind Jazinda, holding her doll tight.

"That was unnecessary, " Jazinda growls at him. "She's already stressed out."

Horuz narrows his eyes at Gamora. "You bought her a doll." And then he made a mistake, he says, "She's gotcha wrapped around her little finger! She gets special treatment, cause you're soft on her!"

"Wait a minute," Jazinda scoffs and then snickers. "Are you jealous of an 8-year-old girl? You're throwing a temper tantrum because the captain didn't buy you a shiny new toy."

"Oh, that's attractive, " Hazira yells and the other started laughing again.

Horuz scowls, and looks around nervously, "what? I–No."

Jazinda tilts her head to the side, "Did you want the captain to put you over his knee and spank you too?"

Yondu choked on his drink, nearly spitting it across the table. Kraglin's eyes went wide. The others erupted into laughter and jeering. Horuz yelled for them to "shut up."

Gamora frowns up at Jazinda. "Why would he want–"

"Nope. Go to bed!" Kraglin shouts over her while pointing at the elevators.

"But it's not even lunchtime yet, " Gamora complained. Jazinda winks at Yondu before ushering Gamora up to her hotel room. He snarls and throws a bottle at Jazinda. She ducks and the bottle shattered against the wall.


	18. If You Can't Give Me Love

/hey, thanks

Once the snowstorm cleared, the weather was nice enough for the Eclector to leave the planet. Gamora and the other deckhands were tasked with moving provisions and ammunition onto the ship. Gamora picks up the nearest crate, lifting it off the ground with ease. "Lemme help ya wit' that kid, " Zero takes one end of the crate from her without asking. Otem grabbed the other end.

"But I–"

"I don't wanna be responsible when ya hurt yourself." Zero talks over Gamora. They carried it up to the Eclector, pushing her aside as they passed.

She moved to grab one of the smaller crates, but Birdy grabs it first. "This one's too heavy for you, sweetness." Gamora doesn't even try to protest this time. The deckhand carries it away. She huffs irritably and kicks a nearby snow pile. She doesn't notice L'wit sneak up behind her.

"Cold hands!" She tackles Gamora trying to touch her face and neck with her hands.

"L'wit! No!" Gamora squeals and then she giggles. L'wit shrieks in delight when Gamora lifts her off her feet and swings her around. Until Gamora slips on the ice and they fall into the snowbank. She lands on top of L'wit. It's anything but grateful. Several of the deckhands glare at them, they're blocking the path to the Eclector. The snow seeps into Gamora's jacket, it sticks to her clothes, it's freezing. She sits up and shakes the snow from her hair. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

L'wit just giggles, "I'm gonna miss you!"

Gamora grins, "I'm going to miss you too!"

She hears snow crunch under boots as someone walks towards them. They lets out an exasperated sigh, "What're ya doin' donut head?" Someone had ratted her out. Kraglin grabs Gamora by the back of the jacket and pulls her off L'wit.

"I was saying goodbye," Gamora tries to explain.

"Yeah, I can see that. You're suppose ta be workin'." He dusts the snow off her jacket. His expression sets into a scowl.

"I tried but they won't even let me do anything," She grumbled and glares at the crew.

"Now, why would they do that?" Kraglin asks with disbelief. "I bet you just don't wanna work."

L'wit scrambles out of the snowbank. "Don't be mad at Gamora. It was my fault, I didn't know she was workin'." She grabs her friend's hand, attempting to comfort her.

Kraglin narrowed his eyes at L'wit. "Ya better run along then, before I tell your Aunty that you're causing trouble."

L'wit turned pink. "Fine." She switches from Standard to a Badoon language, "Goodbye, Gamora. May the stars guide you."

"Bye, I'll call you." She manages a small smile and waves back. L'wit hurries off towards town.

Kraglin pulls Gamora towards the pile of crates. There a few lingering stares from the crew, before they returned to their work. "8 years old and she's already a lady killer," Otem nods after L'wit, and chuckles.

"I've never killed any ladies! I'm not a murderer," Gamora says defensively.

Kraglin rolls his eyes, "She's too young ta be thinking about those sorts of things." Otem shrugs, picks up the nearest crate and carries it off. Before Gamora can ask him what sorts of things he meant, Kraglin points her towards the remaining crates. "If I have ta repeat myself, the cap'n is gon' hear 'bout this."

"No, don't tell him! I'm going," She huffs indignantly and drags her feet. Kraglin retreats into the Eclector for warmth, leaving the second mate to supervise them. Gamora glares at the ground and kicks a nearby crate out of frustration. It moves half an inch, knocking over the air canisters on the other side. Noto trips on one. He drops the crate he was carrying and nearly fell. He spits a string of curses.

He stalks towards her with malicious intent. She cringed and backed away from him, "I'm sorry! I–I didn't mean to!"

"You damn brat!" He slaps her sharply.

Gamora froze in place. It stings. She holds her cheek and keeps her eyes on her boots, "That hurts."

"Good! All you do is cause trouble!" A long shadow looms over Noto. He raises his hand to hit Gamora again, and the second mate grabs his wrist. They're patterned with irritated orange ringlets, but their eyes are a vibrant red. Their piercing gaze drills into Noto. A few of the deckhands pause their work to watch the show. The color drains from Noto's face. He hisses in pain when the second mate twists his arm behind his back. Gamora panics, "Don't hurt him, please." The second mate regards Gamora cooly, and Noto looks surprised.

The second mate shoved Noto into a nearby crate letting go of his arm. Noto grimaced and rubbed his wrist. He glanced in Gamora's direction nervously, "The first mate already scolded her for slackin' off. The cap'n oughta put her over his…" he trails off when the second mate signs something aggressively. Noto's anger deflates, "Aye, sir." The deckhands return to work. The second mate sighs heavily, their ringlets melt into yellow freckles that splatter across their skin. They turn an uneasy green color, only a few shades lighter than Gamora's own skin.

Gamora sniffles and wipes her nose on her sleeve. The second mate signs slowly so she can understand them. Jazinda was teaching her some simplified shifter sign language in their downtime.

Are you alright?

Gamora blinks back tears, "It hurts. Yondu doesn't hit me that hard." The second mate offers their hand and she takes it. They lead her up the ramp and inside the cargo bay.

It's only slightly warmer inside the Eclector. She can hear the rumble of the heater, over the noise of the docks. The crew hurried to keep out of the second mate's way. To Gamora's horror, the second mate was leading them directly to Kraglin. "If I'm not workin' Kraglin will get me in trouble with Yondu," She tries to keep the panic from her voice. The second mate only shakes their head. Gamora drags her feet and drops her gaze to the floor as she's pulled towards certain doom.

Jazinda and Kraglin are arguing over something inconsequential until the second mate approaches. Kraglin raises one eyebrow, "What'd she do now?" The second mate shakes their head. They sign something long and complicated that Gamora doesn't understand. She tries to stay hidden behind the second mate. Kraglin shrugs, "I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry." The second mate turns to walk back outside. Gamora tries to follow them but Kraglin grabs her by the collar. "Hold it."

"I'm sorry, I was trying to help. Please, don't tell Yondu," She mumbles out quickly.

"Ya didn't do nothin' wrong, " Kraglin tried to reassure her but Gamora is still on edge. "The second mate said one of the deckhands was beatin' on ya?"

Gamora shuffles her feet and shrugs. A tight ball of guilt formed in her chest. "I wasn't trying to cause trouble."

"Why didn't cha hit 'em back?" He asked. Jazinda snorts and Kraglin shot her side-eye.

Gamora is caught off guard. "I dunno. It was scary, Noto is a lot bigger than me."

"So it was Noto, this time," Jazinda exhales sharply and scans the docks. Gamora shifts uncomfortably, she can't help but feel like she's said too much.

"Bigger than you, " Kraglin echoes with a scoff. He rubs his temple. "Y'know, you hit like a freight train right?" Gamora offers half a shrug in response. She's unwilling to say anything else.

Seeing that Gamora was going to remain stubbornly silent, Jazinda abruptly changes the subject. "Since they won't let you help with the crates, we'll have to find something else for you to do." She pauses, a knowing half-smile tugging at her lips. "Kraglin, Don't we still need someone to clean out the lizard traps?"

Gamora's mood brightened when Jazinda mentioned the lizard infestation. Kraglin grimaced at the thought, "I suppose,"

"I can do it! Please, Kraglin! " Gamora begged.

He sighs heavily and rolls his eyes before giving in, "I guess it's fine." She cheers and bounced up and down. "But cha gotta wash up after, and ya have ta space all of 'em. Understand?" He adds sternly.

"Okay, I will," There's a hint of disappointment in her voice but her smile doesn't falter.

Jazinda's mood drops as they watched Gamora skip off. Once she's out of earshot, Jazinda leans over to Kraglin and says, "She can't fight back because the crew holds power over her. She's afraid of getting in trouble with Udonta for defending herself."

Kraglin makes a face, "the Cap'n would never blame her for that."

Jazinda arches her eyebrows, "And how would Gamora know that? Have you ever told her it was acceptable?"

He furrows his brow. He scoffs and then sputters, "Well, I mean, wouldn't she just… I dunno, I thought…" He sighs loudly and waves a hand in Gamora's direction. "She's defended herself against bounty hunters before."

"Mm, " Jazinda hums and makes a face. "That's not the same for her." Kraglin goes quiet. His eyes follow Gamora across the cargo bay, as he mulls it over. Jazinda rolls her eyes and then suggests in a soft tone of voice, "She's the kind of kid that needs an adult's permission,"

He nods thoughtfully, "'m gonna talk ta Gamora. Make sure she understands that it's okay for her to defend herself against the crew."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Jazinda says amiably and flashes an encouraging smile. "If it's coming from you, she'd believe it. She trusts you."

He scoffs, but his tone is hopeful, "You don't really believe that,"

"She called you to come pick her up when she got trapped at the Nova outpost, right?" She says casually and nudges him with her elbow.

"I guess, " He bites back a smile. He keeps Gamora in his line of sight for the rest of her shift.

The Eclector follows the merchant ship, the Eostrix, away from the planet that evening. The ship doesn't make it to the jump point before it becomes a floating tomb. Yondu gave the order to board the Eostrix, and Retch and Huhtar began the tedious process of flushing all of the poison out of the ship's air system. It takes nearly the entire day before the ship is poison-free.

There was a large tunnel connecting the Eclector to the Eostrix. It had glass walls and the stars seem to go on forever. Gamora kept running up and down the tunnel looking at the stars.

She's felt unimaginably small while staring into the endless void. The longer Gamora stares out into the void the more stars appear. Space was incomprehensibly big. Everyone she had ever known and loved, only occupy an insignificant small piece of it. The nearest planet is waxing in the light of its star, its four moons are barely visible. The swirling clouds that cover the planet's surface blend and flow together like cream in black coffee. Gamora's breath fogs up the glass and she moves a few paces further down. She's never seen anything like it.

She doesn't notice that Yondu is watching her until it's too late. He walks up behind her and smacks her upside the head. She whines and tries to rub the pain away. "What was that for? I wasn't doin' nothin'!"

"You was smudging up the glass," He scolds her. Gamora shoves her hands into her pockets. She scowls and leaned her against the glass. "Ya keep that up, girly, and I'll make ya wash this whole damn thing."

"I wouldn't mind that, " she mumbled a tad defiantly. She can feel the eyes of the crew on them.

Yondu grabbed her by the arm, yanking her away from the glass. "Don't be givin' me lip, girly!" He spanks her once in warning.

A wolf whistle cuts through the noise. "Don't worry Horuz, you're next!" Hazira yells at him from across the cargo bay. Yondu abruptly lets go of Gamora and put distance between them. There's snickering and laughter from the crew. Horuz spits a profanity in Xandarian and throws a wrench at Hazira.

Yondu turns to snarl at them, "Back ta work! What in the stars, am I payin' y'all for?!" The deckhands within arm's reach jump to resume working. However, the mechanics aren't bothered by his foul mood, they continued to taunt each other. Yondu stalks towards them with murderous intent.

Gamora doesn't exhale until Yondu is a safe distance away. Her knees feel weak and she sinks to the floor to sulk. She lays on her back and stares out the window. The pain fades quickly and it leaves only resentment in its place. The deckhands moving cargo and supplies from the Eostrix to the Eclector grumble as they go around Gamora. A few purposefully step over her, nearly squashing her fingers. She knows she's being a nuisance but she doesn't care.

Someone walks over and lies down on the floor next to her. Gamora tries to ignore them, hoping they would leave her to wallow in her own misery. They sigh loudly, "Alright kiddo, why are we on the floor?" She feels Jazinda brush a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Gamora rolls over onto her side, turning away from Jazinda. "Maybe if you tell me I can fix it?" Gamora stays quiet for a while, hoping Jazinda would get bored and leave. This is not the case. However, the silence drags on for so long that Gamora suspects she's waited too long and can't respond now. "Gamora, you falling asleep on me?" Jazinda hums in a teasing tone.

"No, " Gamora mumbles into the crook of her elbow. "You can't fix it, go away."

"How do you know that?" Jazinda replied.

Gamora rolls over so she's face to face with Jazinda. "Yondu is being a mean, old, stupid head." Once Gamora starts talking she finds it difficult to stop. "He was really nice to me while we were planetside, but now he's being awful again. It's really confusing. I dunno what I did to make him hate me again." She lowers her voice to a whisper, "He hit me for no good reason."

"Yondu is a mean, old, stupid head," Jazinda agreed with a heavy sigh. Her elbow is on the ground and her head is propped up on her fist, her free hand resting on her hip.

Hazira walks over to them and looks down at Jazinda expectantly. There's a fresh cut across the bridge of her nose and her skin has begun to bruise. Jazinda sits up and hands over a large wad of units to Hazira. "Thanks, " She flashes Hazira a smile before turning back to Gamora. "I might be responsible for the Captain's foul mood. I'm sorry about that."

"You do have that effect on people, " Hazira muttered as she counted her units. She tucks them into her pocket and looks down at Gamora with pity. "You okay, darlin'?"

"Yondu hates me again and I don't know what I did, " Gamora whines before taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Oh, honey. I don't think he–"

"You should ask him." Jazinda cuts Hazira off mid-sentence. She says this decisively and then quickly corrects to a softer tone of voice. "If you really want to know why you should go talk to him. That's the only way to know what he's thinking."

Hazira squints at Jazinda suspiciously before adding, "I'm sure it was nothing you did, honey." Gamora sits up and nods rather sadly, as she considers everything they've said.

Jazinda stands up and stretches her arms. "You wanna go explore the merchant ship with us?" She juts her thumb out towards the Eostrix. Gamora rolls over. She still feels too sad and angry to do anything else.

"If ya find anything interesting, ya get to keep it, " Hazira adds smoothly.

Gamora furrows her brow. She turns her head to look at them with concern, but not for herself. "What do you mean?"

"That ship is ours now." Hazira explains with a wicked grin, "Everything on it belongs to us."

Gamora sits up with her knees against her chest. She scoots over to lean against the glass walls of the tunnel. "What about the crew of the Eostrix?"

"What about them?" Jazinda raised an eyebrow.

"Those are their things. We don't really need those things so it'd be wrong to take them." Gamora fidgets nervously and turns to look out the window. "My mama says you have to work hard to earn things. And we haven't done anything."

Hazira scoffs and rolls her eyes but Jazinda just nods along. She waves for Hazira to go on ahead. "You're mama sounds like a smart woman."

"She was a teacher before I was born, " the words spill out of Gamora's mouth before she can stop them. "She taught me how to read and write in both my native language and in Standard."

Jazinda nodded and then crossed her arms, cocking one hip to the side. "So you don't think helping us move all those canisters into the Eostrix was work?"

"Uh well, " Gamora furrows her brow.

"And distracting the Nova, keeping the ship running, moving cargo–" she pauses to raise her eyebrows at Gamora, "–you don't think that was work, either?"

"I...Maybe? I-I dunno, " She stammers.

Jazinda shrugs and nods at the Eostrix, "C'mon, maybe you'll find a new toy or more chalk." Gamora glanced up as Jazinda's words piqued her interest. "You're momma would understand. You've worked hard for this."

Gamora pursed her lips in half a pout, "you really think there will be toys?"

"We won't know until we look, right?" Jazinda offers her hand and Gamora takes it. She stands up and allows Jazinda to lead her through the glass tunnel.

The merchant ship was the exact opposite of the Eclector in every way. Everything was sleek and silver, none of the pipes or electrical wiring was exposed. It looked pristine compared to the cobbled-together amalgamation of ships that was the Eclector. The crew had already picked the cargo bay clean of everything of value. The mechanics we're disassembling pieces of the ship to upgrade the Eclector with.

Hazira was waiting for them at the edge of the cargo bay. She was talking with Kraglin and Tullk before they stroll over. "So you decided to come along after all, " she says with a smile.

Gamora swings Jazinda's hand as they walked. "Jazi said there might be toys, " she admits rather quietly.

Hazira chuckles, "I'm sure we can find ya something nice, honey."

Kraglin grabs Jazinda by the sleeve as she walks past. When she let's go of Gamora's hand, she looks back at Jazinda with curiosity. She waves Gamora on. Kraglin's expression is hard, "Ain't chu worried the others will see ya actin' all soft with her?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a woman, we're sensitive." Her voice is practically dripping with sarcasm. She looks past Kraglin and smiles. "Isn't that right, Tullk?"

The pilot was only half paying attention. "Uh, yes ma'am."

Kraglin makes a noise between a groan and a sigh. He let's go of Jazinda's arm to rub his brow. He glances over his shoulder at Gamora, "Keep her away from the windows. Their spacing the corpses."

"Got it," Jazinda replied curtly.

They follow Hazira deeper into the Eostrix. They wander through a maze of hallways and down two ladders to get to the quarterdeck. Jazinda and Hazira wander up and down the hallways looking for something, while Gamora trails behind peering into the different cabins. Most of them have been tossed already. Clothing and personal items littered the floor, furniture was pushed away from the walls or turned on its side. Nothing in the cabins captures her interest. "Here we go!" Hazira calls out. "This is it!"

"What is it?" Gamora hurries over to see. Hazira is crouched down fiddling with an electronic lock on a lone cabin door. Jazinda is leaning against the wall watching her.

"This is the stateroom," Jazinda explains. The lock sparks and Hazira yanks her hand away. She hisses in pain. She glares at the lock and cuts a wire with her pocket knife. "It's where the Captain sleeps. On nicer ships, there would be a stateroom for each of the officers as well." The lock beeps and the light flashes green: unlocked. Hazira puts her pocket knife away and chuckles.

"Woah! It's like a hotel room!" Gamora yells in delight before running and jumping onto the bed. There's a desk with a chair, a window, and a wardrobe. Hazira immediately starts picking the lock on the desk drawers, while Jazinda rifles through the wardrobe. "Does Yondu have a room like this?" Gamora asked them.

"Sure does, hon bun," Hazira replies quietly. She's preoccupied with the lock. This one opens much faster than the other.

Gamora flops onto the bed, "Really? Where?"

Jazinda smiles slyly, "it's on the first level of the quarterdeck. When you leave the catwalk you make two rights and left, can't miss it." Jazinda lays out the contents of the wardrobe on the bed for Gamora to sort through. Jazinda and Hazira tossed the rest of the room looking for anything of value.

Gamora pushes all the clothes off the bed and onto the floor, except for a pretty red scarf which she immediately puts on. There are a few strange looking trinkets that Gamora quickly loses interest in. There are also three leather-bound books. She thumbs through the book's delicate pages, careful not to bend the spine. She can't read the language at all, but she liked looking at the pictures. There were extremely detailed black and white landscapes of a kid walking along a boardwalk. "Jazi, can you read this?" Gamora held up the book for Jazinda to see.

Jazinda pauses in rifling through the desk to glance over her shoulder. "Nope, sorry."

"Oh," Gamora shoulders droop slightly.

Hazira blinks two sets of eyes and glanced over her shoulder. "I think that's one of the Xandarian languages." Gamora frowns at the book and runs her hand across the words. She really wanted to know what it said. She decides to keep the books even if she can't read them.

~~•˖✧•✯•✧˖•~~

One of the hardest things about being trapped in a metal box for several months at a time was finding new ways to fight off boredom. So, Kraglin was not at all surprised when he found some of the crew gathered in the cargo bay. One of the crates containing bottles of alcohol had been pried open. Jazinda was sitting on a different crate. She's holding a crowbar, one end was resting on her shoulder. Gamora stood next to her. They're both watching the crowd. At the center of the noise, Gef and Tullk are arm-wrestling, while bottles are passed around and bets are made.

Kraglin walks over to Jazinda, and gestures at the crowd. "Did you do this?"

She thumps the crowbar against her shoulder, she reeks of alcohol. "The boys came up with this themselves. I only gave 'em a small push." She holds out a bottle of Badoon scotch. "Want some?"

He shifts uncomfortably, "Not supposed ta open these without the Cap'n's permission."

She rolls her eyes and slurs, "C'mon, ya baby, it's gotta be better than whatever ya keep in that flask."

"Jazi, he won't do it. He's a tattletale," Gamora informs her curtly.

"Stop sayin' that!" Kraglin snatched the bottle away and takes a long drink. If only to prove to Gamora that he didn't do everything the captain told him too. Badoon liquor was exceptionally strong. He coughs and wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

Jazinda snickers and nudges Gamora with her elbow, "Atta girl." Gamora was confused but happy to be praised.

"I ain't doin' this because of what she said, " Kraglin points at Gamora.

"Sure, " Jazinda slurs, elongating the word.

He huffs and waves the bottle at them. "If the Cap'n asks why we're missing this from our inventory I ain't gonna lie to 'em."

Jazinda claps him on the shoulder. "Aye mate, no shit!" She is wearing that smug grin that Kraglin hated. "Alcohol came from the Eostrix. Never made it onto inventory."

Kraglin scowls down at the bottle in his hand. "I'm keeping this." He moves further into the crowd. Once he's certain Jazinda is no longer watching him, Kraglin uses the bottle to refill his flask. Gef slams Tullk's arm down and a cheer erupts from the crowd. Units quickly exchange hands. They weren't supposed to be gambling onboard either, and it only irritates Kraglin more. Another round of drinks is poured as one of the deckhand's challenges Gef. When Noto wins the crowd erupts into cheers. Taunts are thrown in Gef's direction and someone refills Noto's drink. He claps his hands together and glances around at the crowd. "Alright, who's next! I'll take all y'all on!" Noto declared, earning more cheers from the crew.

Jazinda yells over the noise, "I bet 500 units that Gamora can beat ya!" The crowd parts so she can make her way over to the table dragging Gamora along by the wrist. She trots up to the table in her pink musty slippers, her nightgown fluttering below her knees. There's an uncomfortable silence as the crew tried to figure out if Jazinda was serious. She slams a crumpled wad of units on the table. The others burst into laughter.

Retch shakes his head, "You're a stupid drunk, woman!"

Jazinda waves the crowbar around to point it at Retch. The crowd takes a cautious step away from her. "Even drunk, I'm smarter and sexier than all ya stupid cunts!"

"I ain't gonna feel bad about takin' your cash then, " Noto places a hefty bet on himself.

"Jazi, I dunno how to play this game." Gamora mumbles, "Can I go sit down? It's loud over here."

"Nah, you're playing, " Jazinda says dismissively. She sits Gamora down and explains the rules to her.

"Go easy on the lassie," Tullk claps Noto on the shoulder, as the crew starts placing bets. There's a growing mountain of units bet on Noto. Horuz glances over Jazinda suspiciously, before quietly placing a bet on Gamora.

"Ya gotta put the dolly down ta play, sweetness," Gef says. There's more snickering from the crew as Gamora quickly hands her doll off to Jazinda. She grabs Noto's much larger hand. "Ready? Go!"

There's a loud crack. Gamora slammed his hand to the table in an instant. The room falls into stunned silence. Gamora gasps and lets go of his hand, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Everything erupts into chaos. Some of the crew burst into uproarious laughter, but most yell taunts at Noto. Otem pours beer on Gamora. Jazinda slams the crowbar into his chest, and he falls back into the crowd. Horuz scoops up the mountain of winnings.

Noto slams his palms on the table and yelled over the noise. "We're having a rematch! That one doesn't count! I was going easy on ya, cause I didn't wanna break such a dainty lil' thing!" His feathers are puffed out.

The crew quiets down enough that they no longer need to yell to be heard. Jazinda snickers, "This dainty lil' thing is stronger than every man here. You can play all night but chu ain't gonna win."

Gamora frowns, "Uhm, Kraglin said I can't stay up past midnight."

It feels like everyone in the room turns to look at Kraglin. He's caught off guard, "I don't remember–" Gamora gives him a pleading look and he suddenly understood. He clears his throat and starts over. "Yup, Gamora's going to bed in an hour. She's gotta morning shift." There are several groans and someone throws a cup at him, but Gamora smiles. He feels a weird sense of pride, she was getting better at lying.

They place more bets. They are still disproportionately tipped in Noto's favor. The room falls quiet as Gamora grabs his hand. "No holding back this time." He nods at her. "Ready, Go!" Noto yelps when his hand slams against the table. He falls out of his chair and the crew erupts into laughter again. More people congratulate Gamora and she manages to crack a small smile.

Oblo shoves Noto out of the chair and takes his place, "Alright, you've had your chance! Let a real man handle this." He says before promptly losing to Gamora. The rest of the crew is lining up to try and defeat her, at the risk of being humiliated themselves. After winning four times in a row the bets start tipping in Gamora's favor.

She keeps yawning and the crew seems to take this as an insult. When she starts to rub her arms, Kraglin decides she's suffered enough for their amusement. He takes her doll from Jazinda and announced to the room, "That's it, shows over! Donut head's goin' ta bed." There are several disappointed groans from the crew, excluding Jazinda who appears to have caught on. Gamora stretched her arms out towards Kraglin and he scoops her up. She takes her doll from him and nuzzled it affectionately. The crowd parts for them as he carries her towards the exit.

Horuz was standing by the door counting up all his winnings. He nods politely as they pass. "Not bad, kid, not bad at all." Gamora felt her face flush and hides behind her doll. It's the nicest thing Horuz has ever said to her.

Once they had passed through the doorway and onto the catwalk, she murmurs quietly, "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"I wouldn't have done it without your quick thinking," Kraglin replied and Gamora smiles shyly. After a best, he says, "It's important ta know that you can always leave a situation if ya feel unsafe for any reason."

Gamora frowns and mumbles, "But what if I'm supposed to be workin'? Or if they won't let me?"

Kraglin shrugs, "If you can't leave, defend yourself. You can hit them back or yell for help."

"Even if it's a ravager hurting me?"

"Especially with them! If they hit you, you hit them back! Don't let them get away with that." Gamora winces when Kraglin raises his voice. He takes a breath and tries to calm down, he doesn't want to frighten her. "Ya won't get in trouble for defendin' yourself. Do whatever ya have to, understand?"

Gamora nods dubiously, "Uh-huh."

They move through the catwalk and into the lowest level of the quarterdeck, where Gamora's cabin is located. He sets her down in front of her cabin door. "Okay, goodnight donut head."

"Wait, you can't leave yet!" She yells and grabs onto his sleeve. "I wanna show you something!" Before he can decline, Gamora pulls him into her cabin.

Gamora was sharing a cabin with Hazira. The tailor had decorated her bunk with all kinds of plants and hanging charms. She had even hung up an ornate tapestry as a makeshift curtain to give the bunk some semblance of privacy. Gamora's bunk was bare in comparison. Her only personal items are the heat lamp (clipped to the metal frame of the bunk) and her toy robot.

Gamora tosses her doll onto her bed. She quickly shifts through her storage unit, "I found this when we went exploring." She pulls out a thick leather-bound book. She carefully flips through the pages before holding it up for him to see. "Can you read it?"

Kraglin sighs a little and takes the book from her. He skims over the blocks of text. "This is in northern Xandarian. You found this all the way out here?"

"Uh-huh. It was in the stateroom." Gamora tucks herself into bed and looks up at Kraglin with big round eyes. She waits expectantly.

Kraglin scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You been spendin' too much time with Jazinda. I ain't gonna read this to ya."

"You don't have to read the whole thing if you don't want to." Gamora scoots over to the point to the picture, "I just wanna know what this page says. Please, Kraglin? I won't ask you for anything else ever again."

Kraglin shifts his weight and considered it, "Just this one page?" Gamora nods enthusiastically and Kraglin sighs. He sits down on the bed and she scoots over to see the pictures. One page turned into two and then into five and before he knew it he was reading the entire chapter to Gamora, while she drifted off to sleep.


	19. For Whom The Bell Tolls

Peter lets out a low whistle as he stares out the window of the government building. He stares out towards the horizon. Thanos' fleet of warships cast the entire world into darkness as they eclipsed the sun. The city around them was desolate. The soldiers killed everything that moved and burned anything that didn't. The corpses were all being piled up in a field out in the forest. Peter could see the mound of bodies begin to rise above the trees. Thanos called it a Monument to Death. Sanctuary II floated over the corpse pile, purple energy flares out of the engines. At this distance, it looked like a ghostly skull with purple glowing eyes looming over the city. "Ugh, talk about tacky," Peter muttered.

Nebula feigns irritation, "I'm beginning to believe that you are physically incapable of going 2 minutes without speaking."

"You know, I'm right." Peter continues as if Nebula had nothing at all. He gestures with his gun at the pile of corpses. "It looks like the skull is gonna eat all those dead guys. It's stupid."

Nebula glances at it from the corner of her eye. "It is a bit of an eyesore." She admits hesitantly.

"Exactly!" Peter continues to wave his gun around as he rants. "And all these dumb ships make it impossible to see anything! Like what's the point? It's overkill!"

"It's a warning to those that would oppose us, and a vast display of power," Nebula replies flatly.

"Okay sure, " Peter scoffs, "But who's going to be impressed by that? No one's going to look at this and think: Wow, Thanos' dick must be huge!"

"Peter! You can't say that!" Nebula snorted despite herself. She wrinkles her nose in an attempt to keep from smiling.

Peter shrugs, "they can cut my tongue out again, it was worth it."

"How do I keep getting stuck with _you_ on missions?" Nebula asks herself while staring down at her hands. "How?"

"Alright, that oughta do it!" Allace chirps through the transmitter.

"Oh thank the stars," Nebula mutters.

Allace talks over her, "The bunker's alarm system is down. Ophid and Miertra are sweeping the first 3 floors, you guys wanna check out the rest?"

"That sounds fair, " Nebula replies. She doesn't wait for a response before turning her transmitter off. They get in the elevator and she punches the button for the sub-basement. The elevator lurches down and Peter's ears pop.

"Oh, and I can't deactivate the–the...here…areful, alright?" The transmission starts to cut out inside the elevator.

"Crap," Peter waves his transmitter around wildly, attempting to get it to work better. "Allace can you repeat that?"

"Peter I… hear you…. Elevator?" Allace replies.

"Allace? Allace?" He elongates her name as he shakes his transmitter. Nebula gets annoyed and takes it away from him. "Hey! That was important! Haven't you ever seen a horror movie before?"

Nebula stuffs Peter's transmitter into her bag and rolls her eyes. "You know that I haven't."

"Allace has some kind of important information but can't share it with us because the technology stops working. We could be walking into a trap! Or there'll be zombies!" He explains with an intensity that Nebula finds concerning.

"Zombies?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Y'know, undead mindless creatures with a hunger for brains." Peter does his best zombie impression. He reaches out towards, his hands going limp at the wrists and groans. "Brains!"

"Don't touch me." Nebula grabs his arm and throws him into the wall. Peter grins and tackles Nebula. "Peter!" She squeals. They wrestle on the ground. Peter tries to put Nebula in a headlock, but she throws her elbow into his side. Peter lets go of her. Nebula scrambles backward, she kicks Peter in the chest. He grabs her foot and drags her closer.

"Brains!" He sits on top of her. Nebula throws a punch, and Peter blocks it. Neither of them notice the elevator doors slide open.

He sticks out his tongue and dangles a loogie over her. "Peter! Don't you dare!" Nebula shrieks and slams her palm up into his jaw.

Peter bites his tongue. "Ow! Be gentle!" He giggles and smooshes Nebula's face with his hand instead.

Someone coughs. They both turn to look up at the two soldiers staring down at them. "Uh, how did you kids get in here?"

Peter lifts his hand from Nebula's face. He draws his weapon and activates his mask, he giggles again. "Hi!" He puts a round between the eyes of the first soldier. "And Buh-bye!"

The other soldier is momentarily stunned. "What the–"

"You're unbelievable!" Nebula turned slightly purple. She punched Peter hard enough to throw him into the elevator wall. In a fury, she whips her hatchet into the remaining soldier's skull. "I hate you!"

Peter blows a raspberry, "You do not." He stands up and dusts himself off. "You're just throwing a fit cause you're embarrassed."

"I do not throw fits," Nebula glares at Peter as she puts one foot on the corpse's chest and yanks the hatchet out of their skull.

"Sure, " Peter replied flatly. Nebula steps over the corpse and stalks down the hallway. Peter trails after her.

"The sound came from over here!" A group of soldiers round the corner and stop abruptly when they see Nebula and Peter. "It's a couple of kids?"

"Shit, goddamn it. That's the Reaper of Rho. She's here to kill the master!" A different soldier yells.

Peter raised his gun. "Are they just gonna ignore me because you're here? That's so rude! I'm just as dangerous as you are."

"Are you though?" Nebula raises one eyebrow.

The soldiers within arm's reach scramble for cover while the others draw their weapons. Peter opens fire and Nebula lunges at them. She drives her blade through the eye of her enemy as she tackles them to the ground. She quickly guts one soldier before slicing the throat of another. Two soldiers made a break for the exit. They believe that distance will protect them from Nebula's wrath. She throws her hatchet and takes his head clean off. The other remaining guard aims their gun at Nebula. Peter puts two rounds through their head before they can pull the trigger. "Boom! Saved your life!" Peter grins smugly beneath his mask.

"You did not! I had it!" Nebula insisted as she collected her throwing knives.

"Did too!" Peter hums as he reloads his gun. "That makes 5 for me. How many are you at?"

Nebula picks up her hatchet and flicks the blood off of it, she sighs irritably. The door to the stairwell suddenly opens. A soldier screams at the sight of the corpses. They drop their coffee. Peter and Nebula exchange glances before charging them. He trips her when she lunges at the soldier. "Intruders! We have intruders!" The soldier yells into their transmitter as they run down the stairs in a blind panic. Peter puts a bullet through the soldier's knee. They take a tumble down the stairs. Nebula scrambles to her feet and throws her elbow into Peter's back. She slings one of her knives into the soldier's throat. They make a strangled gurgling noise as they collapse on the floor.

"That makes 6," Nebula announced smugly. Peter huffed and stood up. He plucks the transmitter off the corpse and clips it to his belt. He leaves it turned on so he can hear what the enemy is saying about them. The door to the 4th floor is thrown open, and a dozen guns are aimed at Nebula. "About to be 7."

They fight their way through the 4th and 5th floors of the bunker, yelling out their kill count as they go. The enemy does their best to track Nebula's movements but there was no surprising her. They slaughter everyone they meet. Efficiency was prioritized over stealth because Voros was cooking dinner tonight and nobody wanted to be late. Nebula still avoided the security cameras out of habit. They searched every room for the target but there was no sign of them.

As they were finishing up searching the 5th floor, the transmitter on Peter's belt started making noise. "The Reaper of Rho is heading towards the west stairw–no, no, no. There's two of them. I-I–"

Peter rounds the corner and spots the guy hiding in the corner. "Boo!"

The soldier screams, they manage to shoot Peter three times while scrambling backward. His bulletproof vest stops two of the bullets. The third grazes his shoulder, it stings a bit but heals fast enough. "Wh-what the hell? What is wrong with you?!"

"I have four sisters, " Peter replies in deadpan before shooting the soldier in the head.

"Hey, don't blame that on me!" Nebula yells over her shoulder. She cuts down two soldiers with her blade. "You were like this before we adopted you."

Peter brows a raspberry. Someone starts shooting at him and he dives for cover in a panic. He hides in a nearby supply closet. He leans around the corner and takes shots at the remaining soldiers. The transmitter on Peter's belt makes more noise, "No! There in the stairwell moving towards the 5th–Agh!" Two more soldiers back out of the door to the stairwell.

"Mine!" Nebula throws her hatchet at their head. The soldier gasps. Before the blade meets their eye a glowing red chain wraps around their neck. It's hot enough to blacken the skin. The soldier screams as they're yanked back into the stairwell. Childish laughter echoes as the gunshots fade.

"Ophid, hey!" Peter hurries over to meet them.

Ophid coils up their chain, as they exhale the flames in their eyes and on their hair extinguish. Miertra walks down the stairs behind them. He drops his rifle and lets it dangle off his shoulder by the strap. Ophid smiles, "Hey! We already finished searching on the upper floors. We tried to call you but you wouldn't answer."

Peter shoots Nebula a look and she shrugs, "Transmitters are annoying." She shifts her gaze to Ophid, "You stole my kill."

They raised their chin and narrowed their eyes. "I saw 'em first. That makes 47 for me. How many are you at?"

40\. "I don't see why that matters." Nebula brushes past Ophid as they make their way down to the last floor. They took the lead while Miertra and Peter walked in the back.

"Peter, do you have any more 45's?" Miertra swayed nervously. "Ophid said to ask."

"Sure, I always bring extra." Peter rifles through his bag and pulls out a spare magazine. He hands it over to Miertra, and they quickly replace the magazine in their rifle. Their jacket shifted slightly. Peter could see the yellow stuffed animal hiding in the inner pocket of Miertra's jacket. Peter bites back a grin, "You brought Ducky with you?" Ophid glances back at them curiously.

Miertra holds his jacket closed, "Shut up! He makes me feel safe."

"I didn't mean it like that, " Peter holds up his hands defensively. "You should keep Ducky inside your bulletproof vest. He'll be safer there."

"Peter used to bring his plastic music box with him on missions, " Nebula comments lightly.

"It's a walkman, " he corrects her quietly.

"I remember that!" Ophid chimes in. "You were so sad the first time it got shot on a mission. Kekallie had to carry you all the way back to the ship, cause you wouldn't stop crying until Allace and I fixed it."

Peter turns pink, "Dude, not cool!"

"I thought it was cute, you loved that old thing so much." Ophid chuckled at the thought. They skip down the steps two at a time. "Why'd'ya stop bringing it on missions?"

"After it was shot, blown up, stabbed, shot again," Peter counts things off on his fingers, "and then stepped on." He shoots a glare in Nebula's direction but she pretends not to notice. "I decided that it would be better if I left it on the ship."

"That's what you get for bringing toys to war, " Nebula replied coldly.

Ophid cringed when Peter inhaled sharply, "That last one wasn't my fault. You wanted to hurt me." Nebula doesn't respond. They make their way down to the 6th floor in silence. When Miertra is certain the others aren't watching he moves Ducky from his coat pocket and tucks it snugly into his bulletproof vest. Only the head of the stuffed animal is peeking out from the collar of his vest, so Ducky could see.

When they step into the hallway there are more soldiers from both sides. Ophid's hair and eyes light up in flames, and the chain in their hands glows red hot. "See if you can keep up, Neb!" Ophid grins as they begin to swing their chain around. It wraps around the neck of their enemy and slams them into the wall.

"You're the one slowing me down!" Nebula slides under the chain to get up close and personal with the soldiers. She draws her blade. Ophid stops spinning their chain long enough for Peter to slip past. The enemy screams and shoots out bullets sporadically. Miertra stayed behind Ophid, they defended their younger sibling from any stray bullets.

Peter takes down two soldiers. A bullet knicks his vest and a blade goes through his shoulder. He turns and takes down two more soldiers. The barrel of a gun presses up against the back of his head. Time seems to slow down as a million different reactions raced through his mind. Nebula's hatchet slices clean through his assailant's arm. She drives her blade into their throat. Nebula picks up her hatchet again, "Boom, saved your life, " She deadpans in her best impression of his American accent.

"Pssh, I had it," Peter cracks a small smile. Ophid snaps the neck of the only remaining soldier. Miertra skirts around the corpses carefully avoiding the puddles of blood and gore. Peter reloads his gun quickly, "I'm at 41!"

"46," Nebula picks up her throwing knives and flicks the blood off her hatchet.

Ophid extinguishes their flames. They grin and coil up their chain, "52."

Miertra groans and stomps their foot, "How can you tell who you're killing? Everything happens so fast!"

"You get an eye for it, " Ophid shrugs.

They continue down the hallway until it splits off in two different directions. They can hear more soldiers moving around somewhere nearby. "Should we split up?" Ophid asks.

"We can cover more ground that way," Nebula agreed.

"I wanna go with Mier! Good luck with Neb. She's terrible." Peter grabs Miertra's hand and sprints down the hallway before Ophid could protest. Either of his siblings could have caught up with them easily if they had really wanted to.

Miertra stumbles behind Peter, "Wait, slow down!" He finally stops running once Nebula is out of sight. "Stars, don't be so rough with me," Miertra whines loudly and fixes their jacket.

"Sorry! I wanted to leave before Ophid could guilt me into staying with Neb," Peter explains.

Miertra nods and glares at the ground. "Can you try to keep the bloodshed to a minimum? It upsets my stomach."

Peter chuckles and waves his gun. "Course! We're using the same weapon, Mier." Miertra nods hesitantly. When Peter turns away Miertra's hand flys up to the collar of his vest, he gives his Ducky an affectionate squeeze. It makes him feel better. Miertra lets Peter take the lead as they wander deeper into the bunker. There are significantly less soldiers now–since presumably–they were all dead. There are many empty rooms. A fully stocked kitchen, two different common areas, and a bathroom. They quickly toss the rooms. They throw the furniture away from the walls, checking under beds and inside closets. Peter grows very bored of checking empty rooms very quickly. Nebula might be selfish and competitive and at times, very cruel, but at least she kept things interesting. Peter starts to sing For Whom The Bell Tolls under his breath just to have something else to do.

There was one door left at the end of the hallway. The red glow from the light on the door meant that it was locked. Miertra takes a deep breath and aims their rifle at the lock. "Ready?" Peter grins and cocks his gun.

Miertra blasts the lock clean off the door, they grin as smoke fills the hallway. Someone inside screams. Peter hums under his breath as he rushes into the smoke. He can't see his enemies but they can't see him either. Peter moves silently. A silhouette moves out of the corner of his eye. Peter lunges at them. The soldier puts a round through Peter's chest, they throw up an arm to shield someone, "Get back!" Peter double-taps them in the head.

He hears a gun cock behind him. Peter spins and shoots the enemy in the knee. They curse and fall backward. There's a muffled scream as the smoke begins to settle. "Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery, " Peter sings quietly. The soldier scrambles away from Peter as he stalks closer. He puts two rounds through the soldier's forehead. "He hears the silence so loud." The smoke had completely cleared, as he surveyed the room. It was a simple bedroom. Miertra stood hesitantly outside the doorway, he wanted to help Peter but the large pools of blood made it impossible for him to enter the room. Peter doesn't resent Miertra for it. "Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be, " Peter hums the next verse.

There are very few places to hide. He checks under the bed first, then tips the dresser over onto the corpse. It makes a loud thump. There's a surprised gasp followed by a "sh!" That was far louder than the gasp itself. Peter rolls his eyes and stalks across the room towards the closet.

Allace's voice comes through Miertra's transmitter. "Wait, Peter–"

"For whom the bell tolls, " Peter throws open the closet door. "Time marches on." The target along with two unimportant casualties die screaming. "I got the target!" Peter laughs and pumps his fist. He reaches for his transmitter to gloat to Nebula before he remembers that she took it from him at the start of the mission.

Allace's voice cut through Peter's own internal monologue. "Hey, dummy! You're on camera!" Miertra has his gun aimed at a corner of the room.

Peter turns to see the security camera, "God damn it!" Miertra shoots it down. Peter storms over to Miertra and snaps their transmitter off their belt. "Was it broadcasting? I thought you shut down their security cameras."

Allace replies hesitantly, "I-I can't tell if it's broadcasting or not. And I tried to tell you that I couldn't shut off the cameras,"

"Thanos is going to kill me! Assassins aren't supposed to get caught," Peter wails.

"At most you'll get a slap on the wrist, you big hatchling." Peter isn't sure if Allace was trying to insult him or reassure him. "Look, I'll try to find where the footage is being stored and delete it if you stop yelling."

"Thanks, " Peter says quietly.

Allace blows a raspberry, "I'm not promising anything. A fancy place like this probably has back-ups for their back-ups."

Peter sighs loudly and looks at the target. He asks Allace, "Would you tell Ophid that we killed the target? And tell Nebula to bring her hatchet, Thanos wants the target's head."

"Gross, " Miertra wrinkles their nose in disgust.

"Sure thing, Pete," Allace agreed.

Ophid and Nebula met up with them. She was disgruntled about not getting to kill the target but her mood brightened when she found out Peter got caught on camera. She chopped the head off the target and they all raced back to the elevator. They kept throwing the severed head between them as they ran. Except for Miertra, swore up and down that he would kill everyone if they made him so much as touch the decapitated head. Allace met them at the elevator and they left the building.

The outside world was just as fucked as when they left. The city was still in ruin and the people are still dead. The kids begin the long walk back to Thanos' Monument to Death. Ophid stretches their arms out as far as they can and stand on their tiptoes. "Ah, I love being planetside!"

Miertra's nose wrinkles up reflexively. "It smells like death."

"I'm sure she's nearby, " Nebula remarks dryly.

Miertra stiffened and their eyes went wide, their hand went to his vest. Allace blinks, "You decided to bring Ducky along?"

Peter giggles and Miertra pulls his jacket up over his nose to hide from his sibling's judgment. "Leave me alone!" He yelled and then raced ahead of Nebula. "I wanna go home!"

Ophid tossed the severed head into Allace's arms and ran after Miertra. "Hey, we can cut through the forest! It'll be faster."

"The forest, " Peter says hesitantly, he slows down a step.

"I've only ever seen a forest in pictures before! I wanna find some flowers and a pine cone!" Allace tossed the head over to Nebula and hurried after them. The three of them skip ahead, chatting amongst themselves.

Peter slows to a stop as the treeline comes into view. He can't go in there. He can't, he won't, never ever again. "I think I'm gonna–I'm gonna go…" he realizes that none of his siblings are paying attention to him. Maybe if he just stayed still they would all simply keep walking and leave him behind.

Allace did notice. She calls back over her shoulder drawing the attention of their other siblings. "Peter come on! You'll get in more trouble if you're late!"

"I-I-I know…" He stammers glancing around the city for some kind of escape. Something vaguely furry with four legs trots between the rubble. "Holy shit it's a dog!" Peter takes off at a full sprint towards the animal.

"Wait, Peter! No, you...and he's gone. Of course." Allace lifts her palms in exasperation. "Neb I wanna see the forest could you,"

"Yeah, I'll go get him." Nebula tossed the severed head back to Allace and took off after Peter.

"And don't be late!" Allace yells.

The dog sees Peter running towards them and takes off sprinting. Peter gives chase through the city. "Peter! Peter, you moron!" Nebula yells as she runs after him. He pretends not to hear her. They run between the abandoned vehicles, moving further away from Thanos with every minute. Peter never really catches up to the dog, but Nebula quickly caught up with him.

One moment Peter was running along the sidewalk and the next he was rolling down the street. Nebula had tackled him. They crashed into a lamp post. Peter hits his head hard enough to see spots. Nebula very easily pins him down and sits on him. Peter finds himself staring up at the belly of a warship. "Hey, Neb."

"I have been chasing you for ten minutes, " Nebula hissed at him between heavy breaths.

"Oh, I didn't hear you, " Peter lied. He closed his eyes to keep the world from spinning. "There was a dog." The dog at this point had realized that Peter was no longer chasing them and had taken to eating grass nearby.

"I see that." Nebula slowly stood up and offered Peter her hand. "We should not keep our father waiting."

Peter frowns, "Do we have to go through the forest?"

"No."

"Okay, " Peter takes Nebula's hand and she pulls him to his feet. Peter dusts himself off. "But I am going to pet that dog first."

"Peter, " she lifts her palms in an exasperated gesture.

"I gotta pet the dog, Neb!" He yells back.

Nebula rolls her eyes when Peter immediately starts chasing the dog again. She watches him run up and down the street while calling out to the dog. Two minutes of this was insufferable. "Sit!" Nebula barks command with as much authority as she could muster.

The dog sat. Peter also snapped into attention. A second later, he realized what had just happened. "Dude, that's so not cool!"

Nebula tries to hide her snickering, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't think that you would–I was just trying to get the dog–and I did! I'm sorry!" Her snickering quickly turns to blatant laughter at his expense.

A few mean-spirited remarks pass through his mind. But he doesn't say anything. He can't remember the last time he heard Nebula laugh at anything. It felt too cruel to spoil it. Peter knelt down to pet the dog. Their tail thumped against the ground as Peter scratched behind their ears.

Nebula strolled over once she had stopped laughing. She's trying her hardest to maintain her neutral expression. "Father certainly has you well trained, " She comments lightly.

Peter buries his face in the dog's fur as he wraps them up in a hug. "Yeah, whatever. This dog is my new big sister. She's way better than you." Peter pulls away from the dog but continues to pet them. "Isn't that right? Are you better than my mean old sister?" The dog licks Peter's face.

Nebula cringed, "That's disgusting."

"She's giving me kisses." Peter giggles and hugs the dog again. "I'm going to call her Nebula 2 or just Nebula for short."

"Don't name it!" Nebula groans loudly. She stomps her foot and looks skyward. She takes a deep breath before pointing across the city towards Thanos. "You got to pet the dog so can we go now? If I'm late because of you–"

"Okay! Okay." Peter sighs dramatically. There was no point in getting in more trouble than he was already in. He patted the dog on the head and said goodbye, the dog licked his face again. Nebula decided she wasn't going to wait for him any longer and started walking back. Peter had to run to catch up with her.

They walk briskly to Thanos' Monument to Death. Nebula learned (against her will) about how earth refugees brought their dogs with them when they migrated. Dogs became popular across the galaxy, and some were genetically modified to survive on different planets. Peter explained all of this as they walked, in an attempt to combat his one nemesis: silence.

They ascended the side of the monument to find their other siblings already gathered around Thanos' throne. The severed head lay at his feet. Peter and Nebula are quick to join the other children. "Ah you finally decided to join us, I see." Thanos looks down at them with disapproval. Peter shifts uncomfortably. Merely being in Thanos' presence was enough to make his skin crawl. Nebula dropped her gaze to the ground. Thanos sighs and leans back in his throne. He continues in a lighter tone of voice, "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, " He gestures for someone to come closer. "This is your new youngest sibling, Maenyx. Say hello, dear."

An absolutely terrified 4-year-old kid peers out from behind the throne. There's blood splattered across their face and dried into their loose green hair. Their antenna twitched nervously as she stared at them with sunken bloodshot eyes. If Thanos had decided to adopt them that meant that they had seen enough people die, that Death herself appeared before little Maenyx. They manage a whisper, "Hello dear."


End file.
